Ten Years Gone
by Tugs
Summary: My take on the Harry goes to prison. After years of prison, Harry is busted out by the muggle crime lord that had raised him. Harry eventually seeks revenge on those who hurt him. Summery sucks, but give it a try. Inspired by Godfather, the Morgan Areo, and Led Zeppelin. Anti Ron Hermione and Dumbledore, will mention rape and violence. HP/DG, NL/OCF
1. The Steets

_A/N First off I do not own Harry Potter, obviously. Second, in real life I swear, quite a bit actually. I feel a 'fuck' or 'damn' explains the situating better that a 'oh shucks' of 'darn' sometimes and therefore I use the profanity. If it offends you, than this story, or and of mine for that matter, are not for you, go back and select the rating filter to G so you do not have to see any naughty words. That is why my story is ratted M, there are no lemons or anything, just profanity and adult themes. Third, I read a ton, fan fictions and normal fiction along with quite a bit of nonfiction. You will recognize some named and placed, some are intentional, Luca I did get from the Godfather, some of his best parts in the book were cut out of the movie for being too violent, so I took that, (I guess I need to say, I do not own The Godfather now) while others are unintentional, while trying to think of a good name for a father figure, I thought John was a good generic name, than tried several dozen last named that sounded good. John Bishop I thought worked, I did not copy the name of the British comedian, though he was once a gust on my favorite show, Top Gear, so maybe that is why it popped into my twisted head, but I have seen every episode from all 18 seasons, so that is unlikely. I really do now know. Just know this, it is intentional, I will say it. Finally, I live in the US, and while I have been to England and Scotland twice, I will fudge up their dialect, so sorry, my bad. Now, on with the show…_

**Ten Years Gone**

**Chapter One: The Streets**

Harry had been on the streets for a while now, all he knew for sure is that he was literally thrown out of his house sometime during the summer when he was seven; He remembered he had made Dudley cry when Harry had been found playing with his toy. It wasn't even a toy he had liked, his fat cousin had broken it a week earlier in a fit and Harry had rescued it from the garbage, as he had no toys himself and desperately wanted something to play with. His uncle had thrown him in the truck his company car in the dead of night and drove for several hours laughing the entire way. Harry eventually felt the car stop and pulled Harry out by his arm and threw him on the ground. His parting words were, "You're on your own now you little freak, if you are not dead in a week consider yourself lucky, either way, if I ever see you again, I'll kill you myself." And with those words, he climbed into his car, did a U-turn and attempted to run him down. All Harry knew for certain was that two winters had passed since that day, and it was now spring.

Harry liked spring; it gave him freedom to sleep where he wanted in relative peace. Well besides dealing with the other homeless that would kick you out of your spot if they though yours was better. During the winters, Harry always sleep next to, or under on the real cold night, the air conditioning unit at a large grocery store. A friendly old bum had taken pity on the boy his first winter when he had found him one morning, nearly frozen to death. Steve, the old bum had been his one true friend that first year, and his only friend Harry had ever had. He explained that in order to create the cold air for the freezers the store used, the unit had to pull the heat out of the air and eject it somewhere. Steve taught him many tricks that winter, and they made a great team.

However, it seemed like everything else in his life, since it was good, it had to come to an end. A few months after they became friends, some drunken college kids found Steve and decided to go bum hunting. The five of them got carried away and beat him to death in front of Harry, while a sixth one held him back, telling him it was for his own good and they were simple removing their city of the trash.

Since that day, Harry had been alone, knowing that he could never get close to anyone again, as it hurt too much when they were taken from him.

Today, Harry found himself wandering the streets of Manchester, his stomach was twisting in pain, as he couldn't remember the last time he ate. He spotted a small café on the corner, he though it a good sign of the coming season, they hadn't had the outside set up a week ago. He paused and looked longing at the patrons enjoying a late lunch and the warm weather.

"Excuse me young man," Harry jumped as he was pulled out of his longing by the voice.

He looked at the source, and saw a young man, probably early twenties, looking at him. He was dressed in a nice finely tailored outfit that spoke of wealth and class. He started taking a step back, thinking he had somehow offended someone and was about to run again when the man spoke again.

"Don't worry young man, I was just thinking how boring it is eating alone, and thought you looked like a nice young man. Would you please join me for lunch?" Harry froze, everything he had learned told him to run and not trust a stranger. Everything he had learned told him that. But there was something comforting in the man's eyes, they reminded him of Steve, so he took a rare gamble and nodded.

"Wonderful, come around here that and join me," he indicated the chair across from him; "You can call me John."

He reached across the table and shook his hand, then singled the waiter to bring him a menu.

Harry could read some, but not all that great, but one thing he knew was that the food here was very expensive and he had little money, not nearly enough for the cheapest thing on it. His heart dropped and he looked down and spoke for the first time in months, "Sorry sir, but I cannot afford anything. I am sorry I wasted your time."

Harry was getting his feet and about to leave, when John lightly reached across and gently put a hand on his arm, "Oh, my boy, what kind of person would I be if I invited a guest to a friendly meal and let them pay. No, that wouldn't do at all, please sit. What would you like, if it isn't on the menu, just let me know, I know the owner and we can whip up anything you could ever want."

Harry was floored, he hadn't been to any restaurants in his life, but he was fairly certain that it was unusual to be able to order anything, especially if it wasn't on the menu. He looked up and said the first thing that came to his mind, "Um, I like spaghetti…"

John leaned back and let out a great roar of a laugh, "Ha, a man of my own heart, one of my favorite things in the world, although my doctor tells me I need to lay off the carbs so I need to cut back on the pastas. No mater, the best Italian restaurant is the entire city is just around the block, and I think I may just change my mind too, besides, what do doctors know." he casually singled the waiter over, "My good sir, if you would be so kind to run over to Luigi's, get us some baked Ziti for myself, and an order of baked spaghetti for my young friend here, extra meatballs, and I think some cheese sticks for us too. Besides that, if you would be so kind to get us some cola too, that would be wonderful." Harry saw a hundred pound note in his hand as he reached out and shook the shocked man's hand.

After he left, he smiled broadly at Harry and asked some harmless questions, like Harry's name and age, and enjoyed some small talk. Harry found this curious man extremely easy to talk to and had a great sense of humor. Over the next hour, the two new friends enjoyed a pleasant conversation and Harry enjoyed the first hot meal in memory and ate till he thought he was about to burst.

As they were finishing, a strong burly man in a black suite leaned in and whispered something to John, He stood, and nodded to the man, who stepped back and scanned the crowd. "Well Harry, it seems business calls and unfortunately I must head back to the office. Look, when I saw you, I was drawn to you for some odd reason; you seemed like a kind young man who had been dealt a bad hand in life. I want you to take this," he handed a business card to Harry, "if you need anything, come to this address and ask for me." He paused shortly, "Scratch that, I would like you to meet me here in two days, say noon, we will have lunch again and discuss some important issues. If you do not show up, I understand, but it is my hope that you will be there."

"It was truly a pleasure Harry; I hope to see you then." And with that, he tossed down yet another hundred pound note for the tip, and smiled at Harry before taking his leave, climbing into an expensive car driven by the other man.

A while later, Harry left, noticing the looks of discus he was receiving from the other patrons and decided he had worn out his welcome.

After a while of walking the streets again, thinking how nice it was to be full, he came across a strange sight, in a back secluded alleyway, Harry saw a black car that had been shot up and two men struggling with a third, a fourth was on the ground unmoving. With a shock, he realized the man on the ground was the man that had taken John away. In a horrifying moment, he recognized the third man as John. The two strangers finally forced him to his knees and one was laughing at him while the other had a gun leveled at his head.

Damn, just his luck, Harry had let his guard down and befriended someone and now he was about to lose him too.

Without thinking, he charged the man with the gun, catching the gunman off guard and knocking him back a step. It was the distraction John needed, he reached back and pulled a knife out of his pant leg and lunged forward, ramming it into the other man's neck. He spun around just in time to see the gunman sucker punch Harry then threw him into a wall. He heard a loud snap and saw his young friend drop and curl into a fetal position, holding his arm.

John saw red and tackled the thug, knocking the gun out of his hand. He fought the man for several minutes with his fist before finding the gun and ending the man's miserable life.

Frantically he spun around and saw Harry, tears in his eyes, yet not a single sound coming from him. He bent down and gently rolled him over, looking into his eyes, "Thank you my dear friend, hold tight while I get us out of here." He reached back into the car and pulled out a phone and placed a call.

Harry watched as John talked quietly in the phone, checking the bodies of the three dead men all the while, the two that attacked him he searched for ID's finding them and pocketing them. However, when he got to the third, Harry watched as he gently rolled him onto his back and crossed his arms before saying a pray for him. He then gently cleaned the blood of the dead man's face, closed his eyes and whispered, "Goodbye my friend, I will get revenge for you."

As he was gingerly getting back to his feet, two cars skidded to a stop at the end of the alley. Three heavily armed men got out and ran to them. John looked at Harry and smiled, "Don't worry, these are my friends, and they will get us out of here."

Two Years Later

Harry was sitting at the table in the dining room in the middle of an extremely serious battle of wills. Across from him sat his opponent, Luca, a bear of a man who scared the shit out of every person to have ever laid eyes on him. Every person that is, except young Harry Potter. The second Luca first saw Harry, two years age in that dirty alley after Harry had saved the life of his boss, Harry had the man wrapped around his finger. Everyone joked that he would follow Harry around like a lost puppy, and for the first time in his life, Luca didn't mind the jokes one bit. Harry was like the little brother he never had, and he would do anything for the little runt. That is how the toughest enforcer in the British underground found himself in the middle of the staring contest to end all starring contest.

Suddenly, as if sensing weakness, Harry smiled and raised one eyebrow. It was the death blow, and Luca knew it the instant it happened. As much as he fought it, he felt the laughter rising in his chest. A quick snort escaped as he fought the rising storm, but it was no use, the damn broke and be burst out in the loud bark of laughter that before two years ago, he never knew he was capable of, yet with the runt around, Luca found himself laughing all the time. Yes, Harry had him, that of one thing that was certain in this chaos filled life he lived.

Finally, He got back under control and glanced at Harry and almost lost it again. The rug rat was leaning back in his chair with the cocky grin on his face, looking like the fox that got into the chicken coop.

"I thought you learned your lesson Luca," both men looked over to see John leaning against the door jam, "What did he get you for this time, you already have to clean his room for the next month, what now."

"He is going to have to go to the next Manchester game in a Liverpool jersey!" Harry said getting up and running to hug the man he thought of as a cross of a brother and best friend.

"Dear god, you know, you are going to get someone killed." John laughed as he returned the hug.

Just then one of the guards at the compound came in and told John there was someone here to see him.

Frowning, he looked down at this boy that meant the world to him and said, "I know I just got back, but let me take care of this and then we will go to Luigi's, OK?"

"Yes!" Harry released him and jumped up with excitement, "Can Luca come too?"

"Naturally, we have to gloat over your victory don't we?" He heard Luca moan as he smiled and roughed up Harry's already messy hair and left to great the visitor.

Entering his office, he quickly appraised his guest; in front of him was a server looking lady in a sharp formal shirt suite. Despite her age, which was up there, she had an air around her of power and control, something that said this was not someone to mess with. However, she also appeared extremely fair and someone he could trust. Knowing that he had a gift of being able to appraise a person, he knew this was no enemy.

"Hello, ma'am, I am John Bishop." He said as he stepped forward, extending his hand, "I was told you would like to discuss something with me and Harry."

"Yes, it is a pleasure Mr. Bishop, I am Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy headmistress at Hogwarts School, and I was hoping we could discuss Harry attending my fine school. I was hoping we would be able to discuss this with him present."

"Yes, you see there is a slight snag with that, you see, nothing personal, but I am extremely protective of the boy, and would like to discuss everything with you before bringing him in."

"I understand sir, in fact, it seems your entire household is taken with the young man, and I am more than happy to discuss everything with you first. In fact I must admit it; after everything the boy has been through I am glad he is well cared for."

"Now, I must ask, would you mind if we took this out of this stuffy office and outside, I just got back from a flight and could use some fresh air?"

"Certainly Sir"

Moments later they had relocated to a table on the balcony overlooking the large garden, in which they saw Harry sneaking up on Luca with a water balloon. They both watched as he lunged out and hit Luca in the back of the head, then taking off laughing with Luca chasing after laughing making threats to throw him into the pond once he caught him.

Minerva smiled as she observed the carefree attitude of the boy, and the reaction he was bringing out in John and the man in the garden below. Yes, she thought, no matter what these men may be, they cared for the poor boy and she could see he was happy here and well loved.

John shook his head and motioned to the two chairs on the end of the balcony.

Once seated, he started on the offensive, "I do not know what kind of school you want to take Harry to, but I must warn you, he already has the best tutors money can buy, plus he is well cared for and loved here. It will make many people here sad if I sent him away. Most important, it would pain me to be away from him." He paused, and waited a second before asking, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Mr. Bishop. I am well aware of who you are. You are, if I may put it so blunt, a crime lord. To be exact, a captain in a group that acts mainly as mediators between families, and when things get bad, your group, known as the misfits, are known as the deadliest strike force in Britain, able to wipe out entire crime families with one tenth the force. So deadly and efficient, you rival the British SAS. Yet you are known to be exceedingly fair, and use force and violence as a last resort. You also have somehow managed to keep away from the despicable areas that have been the downfall of other families, such as drugs, gambling and postilion. You are, if I may be so bold, a moral group of criminals."

"A teach you say, I bet the SAS themselves have only a third of that knowledge, and couldn't prove any of it. I also like the description of us as moral criminals; I may have to use that in recruiting posters." He said with a lopsided grin.

He studied her for a second, "Are you religious ma'am?"

"Mr. Bishop, I assure you that I am just a teacher at a very special school, yes, but still just a teacher. As you can see I do not like to mix words and tend to be very forward. I can honestly say, I know what you do, but I only care for the safety and well-being of my students, and as Harry is a potential student, he is included in that. I can clearly see that he is indeed well cared for and loved here, so I have no hard feelings against you. I believe you to be a honorable man. As for your other question, no sir, I am not religious; may I ask why you ask?"

"I grew up in a rough area of town to an abusive father who was a drunk that use to beat my mother and myself. At the age of ten, I ran away and lived on the streets, falling into a life of crime. My path was leading to an early death, when I was arrested and sent to a catholic boarding school. The head of the school was a strict nun by the name of Sister Marry. She took me under her wing, made it her mission to teach me right from wrong, to save my soul if you will. She told me that what maters isn't the law, but doing what is right, sticking up for what is important, and helping others. In fact, something reminds you of her and I feel like I can trust you. When I graduated, I started this group here, under the blessing of a crime boss I knew from my days on the street. We quickly proved ourselves and our methods. We eliminated drug traffic and drug abuse in our area, we quickly negotiated a peace between two rival families, and also made the involved parties agree to slow the use of drugs in their areas. And we did this with a mixed group that didn't fit in anywhere else. We do not care where you are from, or your ancestry, just that you are hardworking and dedicated."

"Don't get me wrong, I know we are no saints, we are brutal, we are killers, and we are criminals. But we are also the force that keeps the gangs from an all-out war, endangering innocents and robing families of their sons and fathers."

"But we had started slipping, getting greedy and careless. Then Harry came along. He is out moral compass, our guide. He saved my life one day, and became a part of me. I would say he is a true friend, but he is more. I love him like a son, or maybe a little brother. I will do anything for him, I will die for him. So, now that you know that, tell me, why should I send him away to your school?"

"Because I knew his parents, I loved his parents, I taught his parents in our school. The day they died, was the worst day of my life, I cried for Harry and his parents. Lily was like the daughter I never had, James was the son I never had. When the headmaster insisted Harry live are those sorry excuses of people that where his only relatives I argued against it. I said there were better options, better people. In truth, I wanted to take him and raise him as my own, teach him about the wonderful people that were his parents. But the headmaster insisted, and who was I to disagree. They would have wanted him to attend Hogwarts."

"You see Mr. Bishop, John; it is a school for Witchcraft and Wizards. Harry is a wizard and can do magic, but he needs to learn to control it, we will teach that."

And so it began, over the next five years, Harry spent the school years at Hogwarts excelling in classes, making friends and getting into all kinds of trouble. On holidays and breaks, he returned to Manchester to live with his adopted family. While only John and Luca actually knew the truth of the school, every summer, the young prince returned to his friends, telling wild stories of adventures and misdeeds to everyone who would listen. One thing Harry knew, this was his home, and this was his family, and he would do anything for them.

While Harry became close to a small group, including Hermione, Neville and the Weasleys, all was not well. One aged old headmaster grew concerned with Harry and the crime family raising him. He felt that they were a bad influence on him and tried several times to get him removed from their care and placed back with his Aunt and Uncle. While unsuccessful, mainly due to his deputy headmistress interfering, he still ignored the good in him and allowed Snape to convince him that Harry was indeed going to go dark. One thing he knew was this time he was going to stop him before he became a threat. After all, he had learned his lesson with Voldemort.

_A/N Ok, Here we go, this is one of about eight stories I have been working on but it is the one I feel the most comfortable with and have the best chance to actually finish so I am posting it first. It is un-beta so I do apologize for any errors as I am sure there are some. Please, I am new to this and will quite posting and just write for myself if I get too many nasty comments about little stuff. So if you have a concern or criticism, feel free to send it to me but try to be polite about it. If you are a dick and hurtful or just hate my stories, just do not read my stuff, simple as that._

_More pleasant shit now, I will try to post around once a week or so, I work around 60 – 70 hours a week and there is nothing consistent about it, so I will not have a set schedule for you, sorry about that. I currently have about ten chapters done, I think, or about 30K words, I know that one, and feel I am just started so I think it will be well over 100K, and that is a conservative estimate, I have no real goal, just when I feel it is done it will be, thou Harry and the Bishops have a lot of people to deal with. Please review, like I said, I am knew to actually sharing my stories, I have been told I don't play well with others, so I need encouragement that they really do not suck. Thanks, and next up, "The Set Up", or whatever I decide to call the chapter._

_Oh yeah, the bum is Sea Sick Steve, and the air conditioning thing is actually from a story he tells of when he lived on the streets and next to one in the winters. Check him out too, one interesting musician._


	2. The Set Up

_A/N Ok, here we go, the next chapter. I know I said it would be a week or so, but I got some reviews within an hour of posting my story last night so I figures why not. Cobra Phoenix was wondering why Dumbledore would try to send Harry back to the Dursleys, simple he is an old fool. Ok really, he just doesn't realize that family could treat him that bad and never checked up on him. He also sees things as either black or white, with no grey what so ever, and saw John as black and family as white. Like I said, he is an old fool. Also, in the start of the story, I jump several times, like now, this one starts right at the end of the fifth book aster Harry was possessed after the Department of Mysteries. After this chapter there will be one more then things will slow down with no more big jumps. If it isn't mentioned, everything prior to this point happened as the book said it. Now on with the story…_

**The Set Up**

Harry kneeled on the floor, trying to regain his breath. All around him, the atrium lay in ruin, after the battle between Harry and Voldemort, then Dumbledore and Voldemort. He heard the commotion of the Minister and aurors arriving.

He looked up as his headmaster knelt in front of him and leaned in so only Harry could hear.

"I am truly sorry, my boy, but I must put a stop before you become too dark. Those criminals and scum that have raised you, against my protest I may add, have corrupted you beyond repair. This is for the greater good."

Harry knew He was in trouble, when he heard Fudge, "What, it was You-Know-Who, he's back, I saw him, Dumbledore, what is going on? Why is Potter here?"

"I tried to warn you, but it is worse that you even know. Young misguided Harry here came here to night, not to protect his godfather as he may say, but to deliver the prophecy to Lord Voldemort himself, and to deliver his friends as new recruits. But trust me on this, his friends had no part in that, they are innocent. I can also testify to Harry using an unforgivable on a fellow person."

"NO, you're lying!" Harry yelled, only to see a bolt of red light heading his way.

Then blackness overtook him as the stunner hit him.

Harry woke with a start, and knew instantly something was off. As he tried to sit up he realized he couldn't move.

"Don't struggle too much Harry, you are chained to the bed." Although sounding extremely tired and horse, he would know that voice anywhere.

"Professor Lupin, where am I, what is going on?"

"Harry, I am so sorry, I have failed you and your parents. You are in a ministry holding cell, and you are restrained because you have been condemned as a prisoner of the worst kind. In a while, they will come to get you to announce their verdict in your trial."

"Trial? Remus, what is going on, surely they can't have a trial without me? And My friends would testify for me, Right?"

"Harry, you need to understand, Dumbledore has done a brilliant job. He discredit me to the point where I couldn't even testify, he turned some of your friends against you, others remained faithful, but he twisted their words to do more damage than good. God be dammed Harry, he evened used you attacking Lestrange with an unforgivable against you, arguing that it doesn't matter who it was against, but that you used it against a fellow human. He said it is proof that you are attempting to become the next dark lord. "

"Is Serious…" Harry left it hanging, afraid to vocalize the thought that his godfather could be dead.

Remus looked down at his hands and sighed, on the brink of breaking down completely. He knew what he was asking, and as much as it pained him to break the news to Harry, he knew he had to. "Harry, I am sorry, but yes he is dead. The old bastard even used that as proof that your contact with a dangerous deranged killer as evidence of your fall to darkness. He also argued that it was too dangerous to let in the court room and you were too deranged to testify, that all it would accomplish would be you spreading your propaganda of hate. It isn't good Harry, I hate to say it but, I am afraid that you have no chance of getting off."

"Fuck me, who turned?"

"Harry, it doesn't matter, what done is done."

"Please, I need to know."

"Ron, Hermione, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, and Romilda Vane all turned. Young Ms. Weasley is torn, I really do not know, but I think deep down, Ginny knows you're innocent. Neville and the twins are devastated and have stood by you threw this, they are true friends Harry. Unfortunately, they are suffering for this. Neville has been expelled from school and is being shunned by most and is facing a hard road. The twins had their shop raided and the ministry found questionable material. It looks like they will avoid prison time, but with all the fines, it will be a miracle if they do not lose everything, including their shop. To make matters worse for them, they now find themselves estranged from their parents. You know Molly, the always believes everything the old fool said, and thinks you tried to led her two youngest to you-know-who or to their deaths. For once, I cannot read Author, he has stood by the twins as much as he can, yet refuses to support you or stand up to his wife. I think I have heard him say ten words since the incident. All threw it; the twins and Neville remain your strongest supporters and advocates. I have rarely seen suck devotion Harry."

Suddenly a thought stuck him, "Fuck, how long have I been out?"

"About five weeks."

"What?"

"Harry, they think you are a threat to everything, and they kept you under, they claimed, for the good of the public. Time is short Harry, and I have someone else here to see you. Know that I love you, and will never stop fighting for you."

He stood and left the building before Harry could object, Harry could clearly see the tears starting to fall. Seconds later Lupin was replaced by the only family he had left.

"John…"

"Oh Harry, I cannot believe it, I did all I can, I tell you what, I have my gun, the fools only checked me for a bloody stick, let me bust you out. What do you say? We could go out in a blaze of glory?" Harry could see that while he was trying to be brave, he was inches from losing it too.

"Look John, you are like a father to me, my big brother, and my best friend, I love you and thank you for all you have done, from that first meal we shared to that wonderful Christmas we spent together this year. Please, forgive me for dragging you thru this and hurting you. But please, the place I will be going, there are no visitors there and I need some stuff taken care of. First, if you would, help out the Twins, Neville and Lupin for me, they have always been there for me and now are suffering for it. Second, let everyone back home know how much they mean to me, you and Luca are the best things that have ever happened. Finally, when this is done, it is done. Please, do not seek revenge for me, it is too much, I wouldn't want anything happening to you on my account."

"OK, the first two are done, you know it, but I cannot agree to the last, Harry. Your know our motto, protect your own. I will seek revenge. I will kill all responsible for taking you from me."

"John, please, my last wish."

"Damn it Harry!" John screamed, and kicked his chair across the room, letting his hate and grief show "I want revenge, I want blood, and I want them to suffer. But I cannot deny you, I never could. As much as I want too, I will not seek revenge, Luca may be harder to convince but I will try, you know him, he is a mess right now. He got drunk the other night for the first time in ten years, then went to a bar and started a fight, sending four men to the hospital. It seems without you, everything is falling apart for us."

Before they could continue, the door was thrown open and six men entered, all with their wands out and pointing at Harry. They ordered John out then released Harry from all his restraints except a set of heavy hand cuffs and leg restraints that made him have to shuffle everywhere.

As Harry was led into the court room, he looked around he saw his former friends looking at him with mixed emotions. Hermione was red eyed and mouthed "how could you" at him. Ron, with his arm around Hermione was looking at him with pure hate. He didn't see Ginny, and he didn't know what to think about that. A ways away from the others, he saw Neville, sporting a black eye and looking worse for wear, yet held his head high, and looked at Harry with a look that said it all, he had his back. Then he saw a similar look on the twins faces, who then shot looks at their younger brother with looks of disgust. He also caught a quick glimpse of his head of house, she was looking at Dumbledore with pure loathing, then suddenly spun her gaze to Harry. Her face softened and he saw her eyes grow wet with tears, silently letting him know she didn't believe them.

Finally he looked up and saw Fudge looking down on him with an excited look on his face. And finally he spotted Dumbledore, looking at him with disappointment.

Fudge cleared his throat and started, "Today, it saddens me to stand here and oversee the trial of a young man that many of us had such high hopes for. This hero of the light or so it seemed. Only to find he was attempting to be the next Dark Lord and using unforgivable against innocents. It saddens me to declare Harry James Potter guilty of Crimes against Humanity, guilty of attempting to overthrow the ministry, guilty of assisting and abiding the criminal Serious Black, guilty of using an unforgivable, and finally, guilty of high treason." People suddenly started applauding. Finally, Fudge held up one hand to quiet the crowd.

"Many requested the Kiss for him, but we have come to the decision to let this scum rot in prison for all eternity, to never be removed from the island of Azkaban, even in death, he will be buried there, in an unmarked grave to rot for all eternity." And with that the room once more burst into applause, condemning this young man of fifteen to a fate worse than death.


	3. Ten Years Gone

_A/N Here it is, Chapter three. Almost forgot to post it tonight, probably due to the fact that I worked something like 68 hours in the last five days. Also, due to that I didn't get to read it over as many times as I like to, so hope it is ok. Finally, I have been meaning to say, I originally was calling this something along 'Sweat Revenge' or something like that, and had already decided on ten years in prison, then was on a bit of a classic rock kick and listening to some Led Zeppelin and heard their song 'Ten years Gone' and thought that was a better title. So therefor, I do not own Harry Potter or Led Zeppelin. Now, on with the story… _

**Ten Years Gone**

Harry was curled up on the floor, very aware that he was very close to losing the little sanity he had left. He was holding onto that remaining bit with all he had. He had just recently had an in depth discussion with the wall about if the gruel still tasted like gruel, or if they changed something about it. The wall had been very close to winning the argument when he realized it was a wall he was fighting with.

"Why, what did I do for this." He broke down and started sobbing again when he heard the lock click on the door. Knowing what that would mean, he quickly shuffled into the corner trying to get far away from the guard. However, being that he was in a cell that was only four feet by six feet, this wasn't too effective.

"Oh, crying before we even start, what is the fun of that if I cannot break you?"

"No, please, don't."

"Oh, come now, you know better than that. Mr. Malfoy pays very well for the pensive memories of you getting the shit beat out of you, and it has been several days now."

And with that, the first guard entered the cramp cell with another behind him and proceeded to beat Harry into a bloody pulp.

An hour later, Harry gently crawled onto the stone slab carved into the side of the cell that served as his bed. It was too short by a foot and had a slight lean to it that caused him to roll off it several times a night. He gingerly held his arm, realizing that it was broken in at least two spots, and curled into a ball and prayed for an end to this hell, prayed for death. Shivering from the cold, Harry finally passed out.

* * *

"Harry, fuck it all you bloody prick, wake up brother!"

Harry looked up and saw the vaguely familiar face of someone he thought he ought to know. He was looking thru the two inch slit they called his window. Wracking his brain, it came to him that this was a boy he uses to play with somewhere, but where? That is right; he was the nephew to one of John's men. He always was climbing stuff, but what did he call him.

"Squirrel?"

"Fuck yeah brother, this is a jail break man." Then under his breath, "I always wanted to say that,"

"Ok, man, pull you mattress and use it as a shield while I blow this wall."

"No mattress, only rock. Cold wet cold rock. Had pillow, shirt I think. Took that too. Will you please kill me?" Harry started mumbling and starred indo space, his eyes lost focus.

"Damn it man, SHAP OUT OF IT!" Harry looked back up at him confused, "Listen, crawl up in the far corner than, at the end of the bed, we must hurry, time is short."

Harry slowly slid off the end of the bed and curled up into a ball, still very confused.

"OK, Bro, her it comes, in three…"

Suddenly the room shook and Harry felt some one grab him and pull him up. He tried to resist but was restrained and gave it up as a lost cause. Suddenly he felt a belt go around his waist, and herd the Squirrel muster something about ruddy bustards and being too skinny.

Suddenly, he was picked up and pulled to the door and looked down, he had never realized how high they were up, looking down several hundred feet to the water below.

Suddenly they heard screams and approaching guards, "Hold on tight, hear goes nothing."

And with a slight run and jump they were falling through the night air, Harry firmly attached to Squirrels chest with straps. Harry realized that he was attached to this new strange man somehow and it looked like he was controlling their decent with a black rope. Suddenly, the man changed the angle he held the rope out and they began slowing until they touched down on a rolling surface.

He felt the straps release and he started to fall forward, only to be caught by strong hands. He was pulled up off his feet into a strong, yet gentle hug and felt tears coming down on him.

"Damn it Luca, let him breath and Paul, hit it we need to get the hell out of here. Fuck, hit the deck, boys, incoming spell fire!" John was barking orders above him.

Harry, still confused, felt the surface rumble to life and start moving. He was set down and saw the giant of a man they were calling Luca puck up a strange gun, something told him it was a 40mm grenade launcher, whatever that was. Suddenly, it made a weird belching sound and Harry watched a flaming projectile arch up and land with a click in the hole that had been his cell. Suddenly fire erupted out of the hole and all the weird lights stopped. Suddenly Luca yelled "Yeah, that is for fucking with my little brother! I'm surgical with this shit!"

Looking around the boat, for that was what he realized it was now; he saw a man that he knew instantly kneeling in front of him concern.

"John, is that really you?"

Tears broke through his hard surface and John embraced Harry in a family hug.

"I am so sorry it took so long, please forgive me."

"Of course, I missed you so much, am I finally dead?"

Ignoring the last part for later, he helped harry to his feet, "Come on, let's get you below deck, the twins are down there and would like to see you too."

Sure enough, upon entering the cabin, Harry was embraced by the two red heard.

"Been too long Harry old chap" One started

"Been going crazy without you" The second

"Well crazier that is…" both chimed in.

"Enough, Harry needs rest, and I am going to try to get some food in him. Have Squirrel call Longbottom, tell them all is good but we will need Greengrass, he has been recently beat and has several broken bones, is malnourished and is barely coherent. And do not touch the weapons; we do not need a repeat of last month."

"Jesus, so we both kind of shot each other,"

"At the same time,"

"In the same place,"

"One little time,"

"And you lose all faith in us" the finished together as they turned around and exited.

All Harry knew was that he was exhausted and needed to sleep. He looked up at John, pleading with his eyes for help.

"Yeah, thanks for leaving me with those two, I love them and trust them with my life, but damn it, I could strangle them at times. Here," he gently lifted Harry up, "I will take you to the bed in the back and let you sleep, you need the rest."

Harry never made it to the bed, passing out of exhaustion from the escape.

* * *

"I have healed the boned as best I could; I found three fractures in his left arm, five broken ribs, a sprain in his left leg, two broken bones if his right foot, his jaw and cheek were broken and several hair line cracks in his skull. His weight is my major concern now; I doubt he weighs seventy pounds. He also shows signs of physical and mental abuse, like he had been beat on a regular basis. All this is not even mentioning the thousands of cuts and lacerations covering his entire body, many of which have been infected and may never truly heal. Finally, he has countless bones that have been broken over the years and were never set, the worst will need to be removed and regrown, who ever thought the Lockhart method would be used again. To tell you the truth, I am shocked he is alive at all. He has a long road ahead of him; I will contact St Mungo's in the morning and request a leave of absence. Considering I have never taken a day off since the day I started they will be forced to accept it. Besides, they know I am fucking fantastic in my job and will never deny me it, they cannot afford to lose me."

"Well at least I still have my winning personality." Harry moaned, receiving a shocked gasp from the group around his bed that had been listening to the doctor give a detailed diagnostic.

Suddenly John was there by his side. "Thank god Harry, you had us worried little buddy. The good doctor here was able to fix you up over the last several hours. It still amazes me what magic can do. You may remember Ms. Greengrass here? She was your year, Slytherin though."

Harry finally got a good look at his doctor, he though back to all those years ago and remembered her sure enough. The Ice Queen they called here. Not very tall, only about five foot four, she had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The entire male population fancied her at one time or the other, for she was incredible beautiful, yet she never dated. Never.

Harry now looked up at her and saw the years had been good to one Daphne Greengrass, while she only stood an inch or so taller, she had developed in all the correct places. She had the body of a dancer, a small tight waist, a small but developed chest, soft flowing hips, and skinny long legs. However, what Harry saw was her eyes, the same piercing blue eyes that once could deter any boy in school, now were locked on him with concern and warmth.

How long they were staring at each other neither knew, all they knew was that eventually a cough brought them both back to the present.

"Yup, I sat that confirms it…"

"Rite in one dear twin of mine…"

"He remembers her." They both said.

The tension was broke and everyone, including Harry started laughing.

However, suddenly Harry's laughing became coughing, which became wheezing as he fought for breath.

"Everyone out, NOW!" Daphne order and to his shock, everyone quickly obeyed. She hurried to him and pulled down his covers to his waist and helped him remove his shirt. She bent down and placed her ear to his scared chest. She pulled back and pulled out her wand casting some quick diagnostic spells. Finally she hurried over to her bag and pulled out a small potion bottle. She practically ran back to him and tipped the contents into his mouth.

Instantly the tightness started to let up and his breathing started too returned to normal. He started to say something, but she stopped him. Suddenly she started rubbing his back. He tried to pull back from the contact, but she scolded him and told him it would help and it was doctor's orders, after that he let her.

Finally, he relaxed and she started up again. Sure enough, it quickly relaxed him. Suddenly, he shut his eyes, and let a sigh of relief out, reveling in the contact of another human after all those long years of solitude.

"You know," She suddenly said in a small unguarded voice, "I never thought any of those things they said about you were true. I cried when they took you away."

"Thank you, I was going insane in there, and the thing was, I knew it. And the worst part was, eventually I started to believe my guilt. I just wanted to die, but I couldn't."

He broke down and she hushed him and climbed next to him in his bed. She pulled him close and held him as he cried. Eventually, he fell asleep, his head in her lap as she sat in the bed holding him. While he slept, she finally let her own guard down and silently cried for this tortured man.

"So, the Ice Queen final shows emotions." Slowly John walked through the door, closing it again behind him.

"Shit John, I never heard you enter."

"You know, being quiet has always helped me with my chosen profession. So, did you always have a thing for my little brother, or is this something new?"

"To be honest, I don't know, I had a crush on him since school, and every guy I ever thought of dating, I compared to him, and none of them ever measured up, so I never gave any of them a chance. Yet I never had the nerve to talk to him. Then they took him, and I saw in his eyes his innocence that day. After that awful day when I was brought here, I thought I came close to finally being over him, but that wasn't meant to be. And now, ten years later, we finally get him back, broken and damaged and it breaks my heart. God I want revenge, I want vengeance, but more than anything, I want him back, the old Harry, the strong confident Harry. Oh Merlin, why did they do this to him?"

"I have asked myself that for nearly ten years now. All I know is that he needs us now. More than ever, he needs his family, and I think you are now included in that. I haven't known you that long dear, but in these last five years, I have learned that I can trust you, and I know I can trust you with Harry. Just be patent and take things slow for now. That, and keep the twins away from him, they mean well, but gods they can drive one crazy. Yet somehow, they listen to you. How may I ask did you ever manage that?"

"Quite simple really, just threaten to feed them their own manhood and mean it, it will work on any man really."

At that John paled and quickly left the room. With a quick grin, he thought that Harry better watch himself around that witch, or he may find himself wishing he was back in prison.

_A/N Ok, hope you liked it and like my take on Daphne. Also, I just couldn't make myself write Harry going thru ten years of shit. Sometimes just hinting at what might have happened is almost worse; let's hope that is how it worked. I know that ten years is a lot of time to just skip, but I want to get into the real story and it will be the last big jump. In the next chapter or two, I will get into some of the characters backgrounds some and explain some things they went through and some stuff I hinted at, like the awful day five years ago. Also I plan to bring in the next big character in this story, he is a big one, and you could say a bit OOC. Look for that in a week or so, as of now, it will be called "Awake at Last", but that may change, not too happy with the title…_


	4. Awake at Last

_A/N OK, finally chapter four. First I must apologize, these next chapters are a lot of back ground stories, mainly setting up my versions of Neville and Daphne, who will be two of the major characters in this twisted story. I hope they are not two dull for you and I do not lose many readers. After these character building chapters, something is going to happen that will kick the action into full swing and all hell will be released. Oh, updated on 6/22/2012 for some spelling errors. Now, on with the story...  
_

**4 Awake at Last**

Harry woke with a start, panicking when he found himself in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar weight on his right side. Quickly he realized he was in a very familiar bed that he thought he would never see again. He was in his old room and the Bishop compound. Then it dawned on him that the weigh was a very attractive blond woman that was half lying on top of him and holding on to him for dear life. Since his release, or escape rather, Harry had been feeling repulsed and withdrawn from his friends and family, the slightest touch sending him over the edge. He involuntary found himself pulling away from any physical contact. Yet, here he was in a very intimate situation with a beautiful woman that he barely knew. Somehow, Harry found himself calmed by her presence.

"Daphne," Harry softly said, as he gently rubbed her back, "You need to get up; I need to take care of something."

Slowly, Daphne started to stir, she started opening her eyes, and upon seeing who she was curled up to jumped back in shock. "Fuck, Sorry Harry, I guess I just passed out while I was watching you. Please Forgive me."

"No worries, it somehow felt, well, right I guess." And both blushed.

"OK, thanks, I guess you need to get up than? Here, let me help you up." Daphne saw the young man before her start to blush and could tell he was about to protest so she stopped him. "No, none of that now, I am you healer assigned to you so quite you mumbling and let me help you, doctors' orders, as the muggles would say."

Harry sighed in resignation and allowed her to help him get out of bed and stand. After he was on his feet, he finally realized just how week he was. Years of being confined to that cell had taken its toll on him; in fact, it appeared he was so weak; he could barely stand on his own. As he swayed trying to steady himself, he sighed and asked the question he had been dreading.

"Daphne, I can barely stand, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Harry, dear you have been inactive for so long that your muscles have deteriorated almost to the point of no return. I figure another few months in there and there would have been little to no hope of you ever returning to your former physical condition, the one before that hell hole you were in. But I am not going to lie to you Harry, you have a very long and hard road ahead of you, and it will not be easy. I pray that you are still that same Harry from school, you know, the stubborn hard headed griff that drove everyone crazy. You will need that now, even with magic, it is going to be hard, and I am sorry, but it is going to be painful."

She felt, him shudder a bit as they stood there, her arm around his too thin waist to keep him steady while he leaned his weight on her shoulders. It was only now that she finally realized how skinny he was. She remembered touring a concentration camp in Austria during one of her summer. Her dad had loved all that history shit and insisted that they hit as many WWII stuff as his girls would allow. That she realized was what Harry looked like, a starved concentration camp prisoner. She wanted to break down and cry for him right there but knew it would have to wait; she had to keep up her mask, the one that had developed from the Ice Queen into the cold detached healer that had made her a rising star in the medical world.

Relief came in the form of her now close friend Neville. He seemed to just appear in the doorway, and with one look at her, he knew how close she was.

"Morning Daph, need me to take over? I am sure Harry needs the rest room so I can take it from here. Besides don't you need to contact the hospital?"

Once again, she thanked the stars for him, "Oh damn, thanks Nev, I almost forgot about the hospital, that would be great. I think he could also use a bath, if you don't mind. Just remember, not too hot, his body may not be able to handle much of a temp change."

Harry watched the interaction with interest, and he had to admit, a bit of jealousy. It flared up more when Neville strolled over and took his place on the other side of him and took his weight, than watched as Daphne came over and stood on her toes to give Neville a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Love, you're a life saver."

Both men watched as the beautiful woman strolled out of the room, both seeming transfixed by the sway of her hips.

As the door closed, Neville shook his head and laughed, "Damn woman, I swear she dose that just to torture all of us blokes, reminding us of what we could never have." He smiled down at Harry, and when seeing the puzzled look added, "Oh yeah, sorry, she still is the Ice Queen, Harry, never lets anyone too close. I have to admit it, I tried at one time, but it wouldn't have ever worked out, we just aren't compatible in that way. But we became best friends in the process. I feel I can honestly say, that I am one of the few who has seen the real Daphne Greengrass, and it is friend worth having."

"By, the way, I cannot even begin to tell you how happy I am that you are back. Things were just not the same without you."

Harry looked up at the shy boy he once knew. In his place stood a tall confident man, long dirty blond hair and the build that would make a marine jealous. He had a long thin scare that ran from his forehead, thru his left eyebrow, cutting it in half, then into his cheek. His eyes had lost some of their shine to them and threw them, more than anything else that told him these past few years had been hard on his friend.

"Thanks Nev, that means a lot coming from you, you always were a true friend. I heard you suffered because you stood up and defended me, I am so sorry…"

Neville cut him off, "Nonsense Harry, we stood up for what we all knew was right. Never let me here you apologize for that again. Now, let's get you taken care of before the Doc chews both of us out for wasting time."

After helping Harry relieve himself, then into a warm bath, the two started to get caught up on the lost years. For some reason, Neville and Harry both ignored that one of them was naked in a tub, while the other was just casually sitting on the floor across from him.

"Ok, so tell me this, how long was I away? There was no way to know in there."

"Damn man, never thought of that, it has been over ten years. You were found guilty on July 13, about five weeks after the department of mysteries. Today is July 20, 2008, by the way. Sorry it took so long buddy, really we have been working since day one. First we tried legally, but that just caused more problems. That bastard fudge had the nerve to tell the twins that if we kept it up, he would have us thrown in with you, and then make us watch as you were kissed. Well, needless to say, they didn't take too kindly to that and ended up cursing him pretty well. That was, gee six years ago, and there is an active kill order out there for them since then. Since then they have become trusted lieutenants in John's operation. After that we decided to take a more creative approach to the situation and decided to break you out."

Harry sat in the water thinking about the twins being wanted criminals and teen lost years.

"Harry, still there?"

"Yeah, just cannot believe it was ten years. I missed so much. And look at you; you look like you have gone thru hell."

"Me? Well after I got expelled for speaking the truth, I spent my time spreading the word on the corruption at both the ministry and Hogwarts. Gran backed me 100%, and we used our family influence as much as we could. At that point Gran still had a lot of pull. However, eventually, we stepped on too many toes and the decided to bring us in; this is about a year after the twins. They sent this new squad in to get us, bunch of goons, led by Avery, you may remember the name, anyways, he was a death Eater, along with several others in the group. By this time they had damn near taken over the ministry and the others just followed their orders, knowing a kill order would be placed on their families if they didn't. So anyways, they burst in one night and started firing with the intent to kill. Gran and I held the off for a while, I managed to take out Avery with a lucky shot, but not before he got Gran with a real nasty one."

Neville paused, "She didn't make it thru the night."

Harry starred in shock, he knew that on one hand, Neville's Gran had always been real hard on him, but he also knew that that he had always loved her, as she was his only really family.

"Fuck man, I feel for you, and I would get out of the tub and give you a hug, but one, I think I may be too week, and besides, that would be a little too awkward."

Harry and Nev both shared a laugh, "That's fine man, but just remember, we did share a community room and bathroom for five years, but at least you never jerked it as much a Ron, fucking git. Anyways, back to the great escape, well, I guess your escape is now that, how about the-not-so-spectacular-but-still-exciting escape? Sorry, been around the twins too much, they have corrupted me."

This got a real laugh out of both, "OK, so any ways, I grabbed Gran and with Avery down, I was able to finally activate the emergency portkey the twins had got me. It took me to a safe house of Johns, and luckily, the twins and Luca were all there. You know Luca, he took charge seeing the state we were in, he sent the Fred to snag a healer at all cost, willing or not, and sent George to round up some boys for protection and to get word to John to go into lockdown."

"Not five minutes had passed, though it felt like years, and Fred arrived with Daphne. You should have seen it, I still think he is pissed at me and Luca for sending him and not George. It seems that he had appeared in the back alley behind St Mungo's just as she was getting off work. He tried to grab her from behind and bring her here. Well in a split second, she stomped her heal on his foot, and it was a stiletto that actually went through his boot and into his foot, then elbowed him in the throat, then spun and kneed him in the nuts. He found himself on the ground in pain before he knew it. However, he still managed to grab her leg and activate the portkey back here, we have major anti-apparition wards up, by the way, and it was the only way in. They show up, him on the ground wheezing and holding onto his junk, and her with her wand out ready to attack. She actually spun, and kicked Fred again, in the gut this time, and was about to fire a spell at me when she froze and saw Gran."

Harry looked at his friend and saw the tears in his eyes, threating to break free. "She really is an amazing woman; she bolted to Gran in a flash and ordered Luca to carry her to the table. She laid her down and started casting diagnostic and medical spells so fast it was beautiful. She worked on her for about three quarters of an hour, completely ignoring everything else, even when John's men got there along with George. After that, she swore and ordered towels, tape and the sharpest knife available. She cut her open and worked on her about an hour more as a muggle would. But after that she dropped to her knees exhausted and started sobbing that it was no use and that I should say goodbye. They cleared the room, and I had about fifteen min with Gran. Gods Harry, she told me how much she had always loved me and that she had always knew I was meant for something good, and that is why she had pushed me. She said she knew I had it in me to be a great man, one that would pass my father in greatness, but I had done even more than she had hoped and was so proud of me. She said some other things that I would rather not talk about, and gave me some advice. Then she was gone, Harry, I had never felt so lost."

"But she found me and brought me back, Daphne saved me. She asked to stay with us for a while and comforted me and then let me see her compassion and her heart. I admit it Harry, I fell in love with her in those days. She is the only reason I didn't go after the whole lot and storm the ministry single handed. She also convinced me to let go of the hate, and remember Grans last words. After a few days, she moved into my room here and we were a couple for a while. She always would still go to work but every night would come back to me. It was weird, how one could go from hell to heaven so fast. I mean, I still grieved for Gran, but thanks to Daphne, it was in a much more constructive way, not by droning in a bottle or attempting suicidal missions against everyone that wronged me."

"Unfortunately, I fear we weren't meant to be, part of me said we moved into the physical relationship too fast, but I think it was always that she knew there was someone else for her, and after four months of bliss, we parted ways."

He paused, and Harry looked up at him to see the tears had finally let lose. "Sorry Neville, you have been through so much, I wish I had been there for you."

"Me to man, me too. But while I was in bed with the hottest witch I have ever seen, you were kind of occupied. Anyways, while I miss her and what we had terrible, something wonderful happened, I gained a best friend and someone I knew I could always count on. She is like a sister now, and I wouldn't trade that for anything, well, the sex was great, but you know. After we split, there were almost no hard feelings and she had grown very close to John and Luca too, so John attempted to convince her to leave the public sector and go private, his words not mine. He wanted her to be a personal Doc for him and this organization here, he said that not only would having a healer to magically heal his crew be great, but he had grown to think of her as a little sister and wanted to keep her safe," Neville started to laugh, "The first time he said this he ended up on the ground with her heel pressed in his throat, and she asked him calm as could be if he really though she needed protecting. He laughed and told her he meant no offense and reminded her that there was no such thing as too much protection. While still on the ground, he looked at Luca and asked him why he hadn't stepped in, you should have seen it, the big man just blushed and muttered, 'what, the Doc scares me too much.' I had also witnessed the whole thing and about died. Anyway, she took a room in the compound anyways, John insisted that she was now family and wouldn't back down from that. This has kind of been like a weekend home for her now, but in reality, she is here as much as her flat by the hospital."

"Wow man, who would have though. All those years there was this great woman in school and we never knew it, all because of fucking house rivalry."

"Yeah, I know, after the whole mess with the old fool headmaster and everything else, I really re-evaluated a lot, and one of them is the way the school is run. I cannot help but wonder if the whole system is flawed, and if all the houses do houses do is divide us and create hate and resentment." He paused, taking a deep breath, "Sorry man, still have a fair amount of hate in there I guess, and anyways, that is another topic for another day. Now, you are looking like a skinny prune in there, let's get you out"

He stood, then gently lifted Harry out of the tub and helped him dry off.

After, Nev could see he was worn out from the ordeal and assisted him back to bed.

"Here you go men," he said as he lowered him into his massive bed, "Now, there will be someone just outside your door if you need anything. I will be back in an hour or two with a bit of food, whatever the doc tells me to get you, in the meantime, just rest."

"Thanks Neville, you are a great friend, I would be lost without you."

"Don't mention it Harry," a large smile on his face, "like you said, what are friends for. Once again, welcome home, Harry."

He turned and waived, pretending not to notice the tears in Harry's eyes as he left the room.

Once the door clicked shut, he dropped to his knees trying to catch his breath as he finally released all the emotions that he had been holding in.

Suddenly, he felt two large hands lift him back to his feet. Looking up in to Luca's concerned face, he let his anger and hate show and said, "I am going to make them all pay for what they all did to him, every last fucking one!"

"I know Nev, and I will be right at your side the entire way."

_A/N OK, hope I haven't let you too much with this one. I like Neville, don't know why really, but he was always one of my favorite characters. I feel he will probably be the most canon of in my story, at least as he was in DH at the end there, just a little bit wiser and tougher, like it said, he has had a rough couple of years. Once again, please review, just if they are nasty or flames, send them threw a private message. Reviews, I feel, are for you know, reviews of the story, it you want to bash my writing style or spelling errors, please feel free to, just in a PM. Thanks, and look for the next chapter, "The Garden", in about a week, say Friday if I can. _


	5. The Garden

_A/N Not much to say, this is more background and set up for coming action, so in the words of the old fool, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"_

**5 The Garden**

Daphne was in here spot, and was thinking over the past ten years and trying to think everything threw from a clinical perspective without any emotions. Unfortunately, she was failing.

Her spot was a bench that John had placed for her after finding her there one morning years ago deep in thought battling with her emotions. It was located in the center of the garden that was in the middle of the Bishop Compound. To call it a garden really didn't do it justice, it was more a park, or small forest in reality. She figured it had to be around twenty to twenty five acres, with a large pond off to the northeast corner and tall brick walls, fifteen feet tall surrounding the entire garden. Next to the pond, and to the west was thick, but well maintained forest of red Japanese Maples, that extended around the pond and continued south until it thinned out and became a more traditional garden with walking paths and several fountains. Instead of a wall, the south side was enclosed by the massive brick two story mansion with several balconies, belonging to John's study and bedroom, along with Harry's suite, that overlooked the garden. The southern half of the west wall was also where the garages were, built to the wall, originally as stables, with the cobble stone driveway leading out to the gate in the southwest corner, between the house and garage. She knew that on both sided of the compound there were several smaller houses, where many of John's men lived with their families. Her spot though, was in a small clearing in the southwest corner of the pond, looking out at the water, with the thick maples behind her blocking most of the sight and sounds from the house and stables.

The best part about her spot was that while here, everybody knew to keep away and no one dared to bother her, they had all learned rather quickly. That is why when she felt someone sit next to her she instantly knew it could only be one man.

Daphne suddenly let go and started crying as she pulled herself into the strong arms of the man next to her and held onto him for dear life. He instantly pulled her onto his lap and returned her hug and held her close, knowing she needed to cry it out of her system. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head, whispering to her it was going to be all right now, and that they had him back and that was all that mattered for now.

Eventually, she calmed down and her sobs lessened enough for her to speak, yet she remained in his lap, with her face still buried into his chest.

"Why Nev? Why did this have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? You told me enough about the hell that wonderful poor man had to go thru before Azkaban, and then what he must have gone thru inside. Fuck, his entire life has been 25 years of misery and hell, yet, I can still tell, he is still a great man."

"I don't know Daph, I really have no answers for you. Anyone else would be dead or insane, not to mention full of hate and just pure evil. But this is Harry, and he is the enigma that just keeps going. Know this, I swear on my life and magic, I will get revenge for him. No one can do that to my friends, my family, and get away with it."

She pulled back finally and looked to see the determination in his face and felt her heart break for this man who she had once thought to be the one for her, and not for the first time wondered why she couldn't love him that way. He was the most incredible man she had ever meat.

"Why didn't we work Nev?"

He looked down at her with a sad smile, "Gods, you know why Daphne. I love you, I really do, you are and incredible woman, besides being the sexiest witch ever, you are the smartest and most caring person I have ever known. I have never seen anyone with such dedication and passion, and then there was the sex, simply mind blowing," She smiled bashfully at the compliment, "but you know why, just as I do. You were meant for someone else, not me."

She started to cry again, "Do you think I am stupid, I mean I really barely know him after all?"

"No dear, I knew at 11, the first time that I saw him on the train that he was special, and I can see why you are so attracted to him, he is the best friend someone could have. When I saw you in his arms this morning, that was all the proof I needed, he never let anyone in, and there you were, not even a day after he was sprung from ten years of pure hell, where anyone else would have given up, lying in bed with him, in essentially a lovers embrace. And you know what, he looked happy. Let him in, and he will be a friend like you never had before, and who knows, maybe more."

She smiled at the thought, and leaned back into her friend, "I don't know, I don't think anyone will ever replace you as my best friend Nev."

He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead, "Thanks love, that means a lot to me, and you know it. I hate to say it, but I am afraid you may be wrong here. I will always be there for you, you know that, right?" he felt her nod into his shoulder, "but give him a chance, you will be surprised about the amount of love and trust that Harry has, it is almost overwhelming at first, but once you accept it, and he accepts you, it is like nothing else."

"I still cannot believe I fell asleep in his room, and I don't even remember getting into his bed, gods, I feel like a slag!"

"Yeah, we know that you are anything but that, sure maybe we got into bed a little early, but we were both kind of messed up and needed to feel something at the time. Besides, how many guys have you been with? Two, me included, nope, not a slag, not close."

She leaned up and kissed him on the check, "Thanks again, and that other guy was a mistake, and us, well, I glad that I lost my virginity to such a wonderful man, you will always have a special place in my heart, you know that right?"

"Yeah Daph. Now, I let Harry sleep after the bath, it did him a lot of good I think, but it wore him out. We had a good talk, he is still in there, you know, still Harry, just a little broken. But I told him I would bring him up some food in an hour or two, and that is about now. How about we head in?"

She climbed of his lap and stood, then walked with him into the house, her arm wrapped around his waist, his casually around her shoulders, keeping her close.

As they walked past the kitchen, Daphne caught sight of something that made her go into doctor mode. Standing over the sick, Luca was pulling shards of glass out of his hand, blood pouring out of numerous cuts.

"Luca! What happened?" She yelled as she ran in, reaching for his hands.

The big man, paled slightly and tried to back away and pull his hands away. However he froze at the glare the doctor threw at him. Neville smiled, Daphne was dwarfed by this giant of a man that was over a foot and half taller and over three times her weight, but she had such power over people.

He mumbled something under his breath and held his hands out for her.

"Luca, please repeat that so I can actually hear it this time."

The big man sighed in defeat, "I kind of punched the wall a few times…"

"And?"

"And I may have punched a window too, but I didn't mean to hit that."

Neville snorted, trying not to laugh at the scene in front of him, it was like a five year old admitting he broke a rule to his mom. Daphne shot him a look that clearly said not now, and he sobered up immediately.

"Any why would you do something a stupid as that?"

"I was upset about Harry, I am so mad at what they did to him, I want him to be better, I want the last ten years back, with him free. I want to hurt those that hurt me by taking him away from us. I want to kill those that hurt him."

He started sniffling and suddenly before he knew it, Daphne had him in a hug, almost a reverse of what happened outside, but the small woman was cradling this giant teddy bear of a man and comforting him while the big man shook with sobs.

"Shhh, it ok, I feel the same way, we all do, Now, I really should let you suffer to teach you a lesson, but I kind of understand why you were so foolish. Now, let me see your hands and I'll heal you up. And after maybe Neville could go with you and help fix whatever you destroyed."

Five minutes later, Daphne watched the two men walk out to the garage, and smiled, this really was where she belonged. With a sigh, she realized things had changed, and maybe it was time for her to finally take John up on his offer to go private. But first, she had to fix a meal for Harry and mix up a quick potion for him.

* * *

Harry looked at the only father figure he had ever known.

"It is hard to explain, it just feels weird, like I am scared to let anyone close, a simple hug, hell a pat on the back, and it feels like I am about of have a panic attack. My pulse goes up, I start to sweet, I feel depressed, and I feel like I am going to puke. But the worst part is I feel like running."

He looked down and started to cry.

John wanted nothing more than to run over and embrace him, but knew even before Harry came clean, that would not be what he wanted. Instead, he griped the arm rest and took a deep breath.

"It isn't unheard of, Harry. I have known other men that have gone through prison and came out withdrawn. And your prison was a fucking hell like none other. I understand, and while I want to hug you and comfort you, I know that is not what you need. Just know this, if you feel like running, don't, you'll just hurt yourself and all of us that care about you. Find me, find Luca, find Neville. We understand and are here for you. But what about the Doc?"

"That is just it, I wake up and there she is, under the covers holding me in my sleep. How is it that people I know and love, can't touch me, but she can?

John leaned back and though that he knew exactly why that was, but knew not to say it. Thinking he was going to have to try to convince her to work for him again, he said "I am not entirely sure Harry, but know this, I trust her, completely. So does Neville, and while Luca may be scared of her, so does he, he would do anything for her. So just remember that, and take it as it is. See what happen, she could be a great friend for you and exactly what you need to get thru this."

Just then there was a knock on the door, John saw Harry tense a little more, and then relax more than John had seen yet as the doctor that they had just been discussing walked in.

John smiled at her and stood, "Hello there Daphne, would you like some assistance there?"

"Oh, thanks John, but I am good." She paused for a second, thinking something thru, finally, "Hey, I have something I would like to discuss with you later, would that be ok?"

"It would truly be my pleasure, I will be in my study going over some paperwork I have been neglecting, and I would love an interruption at any time. Until later then, Harry, Daphne."

And with that, John left and shut the door.

Harry watched the interaction but forgot in almost immediately when he got lost in the most amazing blue eyes ever. Finally, shaking her head she walked over the bed he was sitting in. Suddenly, she seemed to realize that being a king size bed, and Harry being in the middle, she just couldn't reach over and set the tray of food on his lap.

With a sigh, the sat on the bed next to him and then leaned over to set the tray on his lap. Just as she was about to stand, she felt his hand on hers and she looked up to see the pleading look there, and felt her heart melt. Scooting closer to him after the unasked request to stay, she snuggled in next to him as he ate his small lunch and drank his potions. After a few nervous moments, the tension was broke by a quick witted comment by Harry and they relaxed into a light happy conversation. Discussing, it seemed, everything, yet nothing at the same time, but finally getting to know each other.

_A/N Well there it is, I hope you like. I just want to say, I have got a lot of positive reviews and am blown away by it. Then I checked my E-mail today and couldn't believe how many people have added this story to their favorites and me as a favorite author. Like I said, I am completely shocked by it and so happy, I never expected this many people to read it, let alone like it, it really made my day. So thank you all, I hope I can keep you and do not let you down. I just reread chapter four and am going to edit that today and repost it, I saw too many stupid errors in spelling. Thanks again for everything and putting up with all the mistakes, I will try to improve on that. I will post around next Friday again, so look for Chapter Five, "The Party", at that time._

_All the best,  
Tugs_


	6. The Party

**6 The Party**

"I really do not know about this."

"It will be fine."

"You realize he hasn't driven a car in ten years, Right?"

"You worry too much."

"I know, and you know why!"

"It's just a car."

"It is a 300 horse death trap made out of WOOD!"

"It's just the frame, besides, is it cool, Right?"

"Fine, yes, it is a fucking beautiful piece of work, I love it. But he is only been home for two months and only really walking half that time."

"He needs out Daphne, you know that, and all that secluded time in your spot is not the same."

Daphne stared down John, and she knew he was right. "Fine, but does he really have to drive? I know it is a car he had always loved but I still worry about it ok? In the last month, I have really grown attached to him and will die if anything else happened to him."

"I know, I understand how you feel, but you cannot treat him like he is fragile, you boyfriend, or whatever he is, needs this, and you will be right there next to him the entire time."

Daphne blushed, and quietly muttered, "You know he is not my boyfriend."

"I know, and I know you haven't even kissed yet. But I also know you care for him deeply, and while I know he would never say anything, I know he is very into you too." John paused, getting real serious suddenly, "Besides, he mentioned that he wants to go out to see Lupin's grave soon, and I know I would feel better if this is a dry run in public, a controlled environment if you will. Tonight, he will be surrounded by loved ones and friends, but I know Harry, and he will want to go to the graves alone, or with one other at most."

Daphne sighed, knowing that he had won, she looked up into Johns face, seeing the same concerns for Harry that she felt, "Ok, I agree, I always have known this day would come, I guess I am just worried. These last months have been two of the hardest and trying of my life, but also so rewarding watching his will power to get control of his body again and get back in shape. I never really knew how incredible he was, and never thought I could find another friend as caring and wonderful as Nev." She looked down, "I am falling for him John, and it is scaring the shit out of me."

Seeing the tears start, John closed the distance and pulled her into a hug, "I know, I have seen it growing every day. I have also seen him fighting it. You need to be patient with him; he needs to learn how to trust again, and how to love again. I truly believe he will come around, I have seen him and how he looks at you, just give it time."

She giggled, "John, I waited ten years to get him out, I gave up my career at the hospital to work for you, just to be closer for him, I can wait a little longer, don't worry."

He held her close and smiled, thinking he had finally gotten one of them to admit it, "That's my girl, the only one good enough for my little brother." He held her at arm's length, "Now, you need to get ready, I picked up something for you to wear for tonight, it is up stairs in your room, why don't you head up and try it out, we will be leaving in about two hours, and no more tears, OK?"

She looked at him and raided her eyebrows, "You picked it out?"

"Well, I had help, Brit was there."

"Oh boy, I know how she thinks, this may be interesting," thinking of how Johns current fling dressed, she knew it would be very gorgeous, just she didn't think the girl knew what the word conservative meant. "Wonderful, a lingerie model picked out my dress for the night."

John laughed, "Yeah, you may give poor Harry a heart attack, good thing we have a doctor on staff."

* * *

Harry was standing in front of the mirror inspecting himself. The two months had been tough, many would have called it hell, but after what he had been through, he was able to push through it. He still had issues, sometimes losing his balance as his left knee would give out or spasm. But he knew there was no real way to fix that, magic had no better solution than a muggle knee replacement, and he didn't really want to go through that at the time. Besides, he had a cane that he walked with, and that he was barely using now days.

Besides that, he was still covered with scars from the hundreds of cuts that had never fully healed. He trailed his finger down one of the nastier ones that was about eight inches long on his abs, where one of the nastier guards had sliced him open to show Harry what his guts looked like, before half closing it up again, just enough so it didn't kill him. He really didn't mind the scars too much, they were nothing compared to the emotional ones he still carried, besides, Daphne didn't seem to mind too much.

The door clicked open and Neville walked in, "Gee man, I leave you for an hour and all you manage to do is get out of your dirty close and take a shower. For the love of god, put some clothes on."

Harry smiled, and pulled on some boxers, "Sorry brother, got distracted there. Mind telling me why I need to get dressed up?"

"Not going to work, John has been planning this for weeks now, and the final piece just arrived yesterday, now, get dressed."

Harry pulled on his black dress pants and blood red button down shirt; he attached the obsidian cuff links and looked at himself again, thinking all that time in the gym with Nev and Luca was finally starting to show.

He looked back at his friend, who was wearing black pants, a white tee shirt, and a black jacket. Smiling, "What, no button down shit? No Tie?"

"Nope, I hate that shit, can't breathe in it."

Harry decided that what he had was good enough, deciding not to button the top button too, no use being uncomfortable if no one else was. "Ready?"

"Waiting on you, come one."

Harry and Neville joked some as they walked down to the main floor and Neville lead him out to where the garages were. In front stood, John and most of the inner crew, all in formal to business casual dress, including John, in a dark blue pin stripe suite, almost black, and a blood red shirt, similar to Harry's, but also, no tie."

John stepped forward, "Harry, you know we have many traditions here in our family. One of these it as a show of respect, when a member goes to prison, we pay them for their time when they are finally released. We have decided, after much debate, to alter this slightly. First, I want you to know how much you mean to all of us, you were the heart of this organization, this family. We have all suffered those ten years that you were taken from use. We cannot tell you how good it is to have you back where you belong."

"Now, the first part is small, but I don't want you to be distracted by the big one so you get this one first," He nodded to the twins, "This is a Rhino 357 Magnum," George handed him the strangest gun he had ever seen. It was a revolver, mat black, of blued if you will, with a dark wood grip, it looked like a unstained black walnut, chambered in the 357 round that John loved, but the barrel was on the bottom of the cylinder instead of the top, and it had a hexagon cylinder, instead of the typical round. "It is made by Chiappa Arms in Italy; I carry one myself and think you will like it. The barrel position really helps with recoil and aiming, and the four inch barrel is a great fit. Also, the twins came up with a great trick, it is coated with a new spell, so there will never be a finger print or anything else that will be traceable, it is as clean of a gun as you will find. If you have to drop it, don't worry, it will never come back to you."

Harry, smiled and gripped it, yes, he though, it felt good and just natural in his hand and the weight and balance where just right. It was there, but not too much, it wasn't heavy. He clicked the chamber open and saw six shells in the chamber. Looking back up at john, "Wow, this is one hell of a piece; I cannot wait to try it out. What is it loaded with?"

"Glad you asked. That is what a friend of mine calls a varmint grenades shell. In short, it is a modified close range round. The hollow point has been enlarged so it really expands, then it will fragment and basically explode once it hits, making a very large exit wound. I hope you never need to use it, but if you do, that will get you out."

He then nodded to Fred, who handed him a holster for it. This just looked like a typical hard plastic holster with a clip on it, yet when he felt it, if suddenly felt warm. Fred looked at John, "Mind if I explain this one?" John smiled and nodded again, "This is one of our better creations if I may say so. It is a standard clip holster; however, we have modified it with several very tricky charms. You remember our headless hats, we started with that, then went crazy. Any one that is unfriendly or you don't want to know will not see it or the gun when the matched gun is inserted. Further, they will not be able to feel it in a pat down, detect it with any form of metal detector or x-ray, and even if they could, they could never remove the holster from your body, or the gun from the holster. Finally, it will not remove its weight completely so you will still know it is there, but enough that is will be lighter and reduce the bulk so it will not get in the way."

Harry smiled as he slid the clip into his right pocket and then inserted the gun and watched as it and the gun vanished. "Brilliant."

John smiled, "Yes, you could say it has given us a slight advantage over, well everyone." He then got noticeable excited; "Now we need to head out to Luigi's for diner and really get started on the fun."

Harry couldn't help himself and blurted "Brilliant!" again, and everyone shared a laugh.

"But, first, the real gift."

Suddenly some primal beast roared to life behind the door they were all standing next to. It roared again sending chills down the backs of all the males around, for they all knew that could only come from a finely tuned V8 and it just screamed power. Slowly, the garage door lifted to reveal two cross eyed lights and a slanted old fashioned polished chrome grill. And sure enough, a black high gloss Morgan Aero Coupe rolled out, complete with a black wheels and thin red pin striping and side exhaust. Revving the engine again caused quick flamed to spit out of the side exhaust.

"No fucking way!" was all Harry could say, looking at his dream car sitting in front of him.

John, slapped him on the back, "I still think you're a bit mental, I mean, the frame is made of fucking wood for Christ sake, but I must admit, it is one hell of a car. Besides, since you were little, I know you have always wanted a Morgan. So, here it is, all yours."

Just then, the driver's door opened and out stepped Daphne, with a huge grin on her face. "Wow, fucking incredible…" he muttered, with eyes now only for the woman in front of him, 'Fucking beautiful."

She slid her heals back on and stood up, dressed in the most amazing black strapless dress, Harry watched as she walked over and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Harry slid his arm around her waist and just starred at her in amazement. He had always known she was great looking, but this blew him away.

"Glad you like the car Harry." She smiled up at him.

Lost in her eyes, Harry said, "What car?" Before being brought to reality by the laughter from all the males around.

Both bushed completely and she buried her face in his chest in embarrassment, and to hide her large smile at finally hearing Harry say she was beautiful. Almost as instinct, he pulled her close and wrapped both arms around her, still a little drunk with emotions.

Neville's voice broke through the crowd with a sudden, "Just kiss her already mate."

At this, she leaned back and looked up into his eyes, realizing that even with four inch heels; he was still about five inches taller, "Well, are you going to?"

He couldn't believe it, yet throwing all caution to the wind; he leaned in and kissed the person who had been occupying his dreams for the better part of the last past two months.

It was a soft sweet kiss, yet full of passion and love, as each of them tried to show the other how much they cared for the other.

Finally, they separated and he pulled her into him again, and kissed her forehead and she said "Wow!"

Both, sill with their eyes closed and smiling just held each other, lost in a world with just the two of them.

Finally reality crashed in again, and they heard a mixture of cat calls, cheering and laughter, and a few sniffles from the females and, not really surprisingly, Luca.

John came up to them and embarrassed them both, "Well, Daphne, forget what I said earlier, doesn't look like you need to wait any longer." She blushed as he leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I am happy for you two, really I am, but now let's get to Luigi's; some good food and alcohol will really get things going. You remember the way Harry? Good, take this fine young lady here in the Morgan and meat us there, I'll be right behind you in the Qattroporte with that crying slob over there, Longbottom and Paul. See you there?"

Harry grinned like a fool again, "You bet, thanks again for everything, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't, you know what you mean to everyone here, we are all family, we understand."

"Thanks again," Looking down at Daphne, "Ready?"

She just nodded as he led her over to the car and held the door open for her earning a quick kiss for his effort. Closing the door, and walking around the car, once again admiring the flowing curves and pure sexiness it produced. Then thinking about the woman inside it, he realizing it paled in comparison to her.

Getting in quickly admiring the black quilted leather looking over at Daphne, "I have always wanted one of these." He stared it up and quickly revved up the engine loving the sound and vibrations it produced, he couldn't help as a giggle escaped.

"Boys and their toys…" she starred before both laughed, "Now, were holding everyone up, let's see what this baby can do." A wicked grin crossed her face as he slid it into gear, dropped the clutch and shot out the gate.

"Oh dear god!" Harry shouted as they launched into the street, quickly going through the gears like he was a part of the car, he quickly merged onto the onto the M67 motorway, letting the back kick out as he slid through the corner of the one ramp, finally merging back onto the actual M67 and glancing back down at the speedo.

"Holly FUCK!, we are doing over 120!"

He glanced over hesitantly at Daphne, expecting her to be pissed for his crazy driving. Instead, he saw her giggling at him and completely enjoying herself in his excitement.

"Fuck me Harry! I just about creamed myself, that was so fun!"

Harry swerved before regaining control of both the car and his emotions.

"Sorry, didn't know I actually said that out loud."

Harry just laughed, as he really didn't know what to say to that.

About half way to the M60 loop that would take them to the south side of town, where Luigi's was located, they were over taken by a black Maserati.

He glanced over at Daphne, and she confirmed it, "Yeah, that was John driving his Maserati Qattroporte _S_, and do not worry, our magic somehow interferes with speed cams, they never can get a picture of our cars, probably one reason Nev is always with him. Well, that and John trust Nev with his life and he is one of his most trusted adviser. In other words, step on it; we need to get there first."

He Smiled, "Anything dear" and dropped a gear and gunned it, breaking the tires free and leaving black lines on the road, an amazing feat when you are already doing over one hundred miles per hour.

And so the race began, the raw power of the Morgan verses the computer controlled and assisted Qattroporte. While the Qattroporte had the edge in horse power and top end, it was out cornered and weighed about twice as much as the Morgan. And as the Maserati pulled into Luigi's just behind Harry and Daphne, John started on the excuses. The main two being the added weight of three male passengers verses Harry only having Daphne, and that he had let Harry out of the gate well in advance of him.

It was all in good humor, and everyone knew it as they walked into the back entrance of their favorite place. Finally Daphne, from Harry's arm, put an end to it simple by reminding John that that was the first car Harry had driver in ten years, and ended the argument with John graciously admitting defeat.

As they walked in, Harry was nearly knocked over by the aggressive hug of the owner's mother. With the grip that shocked Harry, he looked down and smiled loving at the 90 year old woman who was at least two feet shorter than him.

"Whoa there, Patrizia, Let the boy breath."

John said threw laughs.

"It's ok; I always have time for Mama Patz. I missed you Mama, they just did not understand the slightest thing about ziti where I was." Harry said fondly.

Finally releasing him she stood back and looked him over critically. Harry, who was use to this, lifted his arm out to his side and did a slow circle letting her examine him.

She slapped him lightly and smiled, then spotted Daphne to his side. Harry watched with worry as the old lady looked from him to Daphne several times, waiting for the judgment. Mama Patrizia was extremely sharp, able to sniff out trouble and secrets faster than anyone, and despite her age, was extremely quick and judgmental. The fear was cause due to the face that she had never had a silver tongue, and if she didn't like something, she let you know. While he knew she loved him, she had fallen fast since the first time she had meat him when he was only nine, he was worried that she might offend Daphne, and he knew he wouldn't stand for that.

"Hmm, finally found yourself a woman than?" she stated, Harry and everyone else held their breath. Harry saw Daphne pale and he stepped closer to her and placed his arm around her, "Well, I wish I had a granddaughter to marry off to you, but she will do. I like her; she will keep you in line."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and felt Daphne relax into him. Looking up he saw a line of cooks, waiters and other staff standing at attention, but most had large smiles on their faces. He recognized most of the cooks and a few of the waiters, having spent many years here as sort of a second home, while John conducted business in the back rooms. He remembered how everyone had treated him like a little brother and had always been more than kind to him.

In front of the line, was Luigi himself, with his wife at his side. An even larger smile broke across his face as he walked over and they embraced as uncle and favorite nephew.

Breaking apart, he embraced Marge in a hug too.

"Uncle, Aunt!" Harry smiled, then reached back and offered his hand to Daphne, who beamed at him, and took it, "It is so great to be back, you know Daphne?"

Quickly, Daphne and Marge embraced as Luigi laughed, "Of course my boy, and we have grown rather attached to this bright young woman"

Daphne then embraced Luigi, and Marge continued, "Oh, Harry, I am so happy, it is bad enough when a young man is taken away with cause, but to be imprisoned when we all knew you were innocent. We got something special for you." She reached back and indicated a large jug of wine, "Last year a drought hit my uncles vineyard and he lost almost all his grapes. He only had enough for several small barrels. However, it was some of his best wine ever. He set this aside just for you for when you were released, he has never given up hope."

Harry smiled again, and said, "How is the old man, I hope his vineyard has returned to good health? I would love to visit again."

Her mood darkened a bit, "His crops are returning, in a year or two he thinks they will be back to as they were before. Uncle however has become ill, and my dear cousin is running everything. But lets not dwell on that, we are here to celebrate."

Harry felt like protesting, but suddenly felt a small familiar hand slide into his own and looked over at Daphne, and let it drop as she smiled of at him, knowing that that is what she wanted.

And so the party got underway in full form. Many of the captains and lieutenants from Johns other crews were there. Also most of the other families sent someone, usually a family member or high advisor to the head, with a gift and congratulation. As tradition dictated, everyone knew it was neutral grounds and all grudges and rivalries were forgotten for the night. Around three hours into the party, the oldest son, and heir, of the most powerful Don, Don Moretti, from Italy arrived and presented Harry with a gift of a small vineyard of his own that has been in his family for generations.

With his departure soon after his arrival, many others took their leave too. Finally it was down to the members of the Bishop Compound, Luigi and several of his staff that had known Harry the longest, although the later had stopped working hours ago and joined in the party. Marge had left rather early, telling Harry there was too much testosterone in the place and she had one of her daughters staying with them with her grandbabies and needed to get home to help out.

There had been many times when Harry had been overwhelmed and was about to freak out. He had been slowly been getting use to human contact again with those around him daily, but even then, a quick hug about pushed him over. Yet many people had wanted to embrace him and the shear noise and crowd had him on edge. Yet every time, Daphne would suddenly appear and with a hand on his shoulder, or an arm around his waist, he would be instantly calmed.

Suddenly a much larger hand appeared on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Sorry, there Harrrry," Neville slurred, "Letts step outside for a sec."

Harry smiled at his drunk friend, "Of course, let's go to the patio."

Harry smiled as they stepped into the enclosed patio on the side of restaurant. Harry always loved it out here; it was like a miniature version of the one at the compound, except with vines instead of maples.

As they stepped out, Neville fumbled in his coat pocket for a second, finally producing two cigars.

"Have a cigar buddy, they are Gurkha Centurian Double-EX, not the very best but still special." Harry smiled at the large cigars as Neville bit the end and lit it with a match, and passed the other over to Harry. Never having done it before he fumbled a bit but finally got it going, only to deeply inhale and start choking.

Neville bus a gut and finally said, "Gee man, suck it in, let in hang out a mo in your mouth, then lightly blow it out. You really shouldn't inhale too deep." He looked around lost for a bit, finally, mumbled something about forgetting his drink. "Just a sec man, be right back."

Sure enough, after two minutes he returned with two glasses of an amber drink.

"Daph chastised me for smoking inside, but I made it back out, here you go, me favorite, Jameson, 18 year Irish whiskey, the perfect thing to go with the cigars."

Harry smiled, he had avoided drinking much, and was one of the few sober ones there, besides John and Luca. Daphne wasn't too bad, but she had loosened up some and had lost her heals an hour ago and was walking around in sandals, where ever those had come from.

The two friends just sat under the stares for a while enjoying his smoke and drink, thinking he could get use to both.

Then suddenly, "You know, if you hurt her, I will kill you."

Harry felt like he had been hit, "Neville…"

But he cut him off, "No, listen. I mean it Harry, I love her, but I know she wants you, so I have let her go. If you treat her right and are good to her, then I will be happy for you both. It wasn't meant to be for us, all that shit about how I am over here, I lied, but I understand. I don't know when, but I think our love changed from romantic, to brother sister, so I am not going to try to steal her. Just be good, ok, I really do not want to hurt you."

"Of course, I don't even know what is going on with us. That kiss, well kisses, were wonderful, but we need to talk, I don't know how she even feels about me."

Neville, looked at him, "Do you love her Harry?"

"I think so Nev, but it is early."

"I hope you do, cus she loves you mate." He slapped Harry a little hard on the back the stood, wobbling a bit, "Fuck, need to piss…" And took off back inside, lobbing the cigar over the wall into the street as he walked into the door.

Harry decided to enjoy the quiet, so he leaned back, and shut his eyes and just enjoyed the cigar, deciding that he actually liked it quite a bit, even after the rough start.

"Oh great, not you too?" Harry smiled, cigar still in his mouth, as he felt the familiar presence sit next to him.

"What, nothing wrong with a fine cigar and fine glass of whiskey, now all I need is a fine woman too. Oh well, two out of three isn't too bad I guess."

"Prat!" she slapped his chest lightly, and even with his eyes closed he knew she was grinning.

Felling smooth, but maybe it was the alcohol; he put his arm around her and pulled her close. He was relieved when she didn't hesitate a second and just snuggled in closer yet.

"Um, Daphne, I think we need to talk, what is this between us. I really like it, are we a couple?"

He felt her suddenly tense up, fearing the worst, he started to pull away, "Shit, sorry to presume…"

She stopped him and pulled him close again, "No wait, I want to be, I really do Harry, but I have a past…"

This time he stopped her, "I don't care about the past, I know who you are now"

"Harry stop, I like this, and I really like you. I want us to be a couple as you say," She smiled at his relief and sheepish grin, hating herself for having to continue, "but I need to tell you some stuff first, then let you decide if you still want it. For now, let's just sit like this for now and talk in the morning. Deal?"

"Ok, but I really like you too, you know, you are the only person I can be relaxed around."

Daphne sighed and snuggled closer in to him, feeling her resolve to slow things down weaken.

* * *

After several hours more of enjoying the party, Harry helped a now completely hammered Daphne into his car. Deciding he really didn't want her to get sick, especially in his new car, he took it easier. Harry smiled as the pulled into his new stall in the garage. He smiled at his sleeping companion and laughed. She had pouted and was upset about having to leave Luigi's. She had told him she wanted to party all night and it had been too long since she let loose and was just getting started. Yet within five minutes after getting on the motorway, she had passed out and slept thru the entire trip back. He smiled as he remembered her mumbling in her sleep.

Hating himself for having to wake her, yet knowing that he still lacked the strength to carry her, he opened her door and knelt down and gently shook her. "Hey party girl, we need to get you in bed."

She smiled, "Think you can get me into bed that easy?" she slurred and attempted to get out, only to stumble back.

Harry laughed, "I think I like a drunk Daphne, she is so cute."

"Shut it Potter, help me up, car too low."

He helped her up and she stumbled into his arms. She just smiled up at him and leaned into him. He suddenly realized she had started drifting back off to sleep in his arms and shook her a bit, getting a moan out of her, "Sleepy, I was comfy."

"Come on dear, to bed you go." And he half walked half carried her in to the house and up to the second floor.

However, when he reached her door he ran into a bit of a problem. He paused and opened her door for her and just when he was about to take her into her room she slipped out of his grip and mumbled something about bed too small and his much more comfy. He watched as he followed her, once again mesmerized by the sway of her hips, and suddenly realized she was heading into his room.

"Um, dear, that is my room."

All he got was a simple "Duh" as she walked into his room.

Panic stuck him as he thought in horror that she had said earlier they were to take things slow and she had never even agreed to be his girlfriend. However all thoughts suddenly vanished as he appeared in the doorway just in time to see her dress drop to the floor around her ankles leaving her in only her knickers and bra. She shyly looked back over her shoulder and said, "Well, shut the door already, and get over her." He entered the room and pulled the door shut as he watched her perfect form strut across the room. As she slowly, seductively crawled onto his bed, he got a perfect view of her exceptional ass in her tight black lace boy shorts. He had never seen such a flawless ass, it was perfectly shaped and appeared to be quite tight.

"Come on lover boy, strip and get in here." He hesitated, "Fine, no fun than tonight, be a spoil sport, but I need to cuddle, strip, leave your boxers if you must, but get that scrawny ass in here." And with that, she flipped the covers down and slid under them up to her waist. He took one last look at her as she reached back and unsnapped her bra and tossed it at him, "Please?" she pouted and he let all hesitation drop.

Quickly kicking off his shoes he started make his way to the bed. As he tried to pull his shirt off and kick his pants off at the same time he stumbled a bit and was rewarded with a giggle. Finally, he slid into bed next to her, still feeling extremely nervous. Yet, he still managed to leave about a foot between them.

Sighing she slapped his shoulder, and mumbled something about prats and cuddling. Then she slid her half naked form next to him. He felt a second moment of tension before breathing in her aroma, granted mixed in with alcohol, and relaxed completely, thinking maybe the alcohol had hit him too a bit. He pulled her even closed, and kissed her head and she used his shoulder as a pillow. She giggled again before lightly kissing his chest.

"Night love"

"Night Daphne" he responded, starting to battle with the mixed singles she was sending him. However, she suddenly shifted, already asleep, and he suddenly felt her bare firm breast rub against his side and he decided to just enjoy the ride and quickly followed her in her sleep.

* * *

_A/N Wow, that was a long one, and finally, they are together, well almost, kind of… Any ways, I hope you like, I was shameless in throwing in some of my favorites things in the world. 12 year old Jamison Whisky is by far my go to drink, I had 18 once and it is out of the world smooth. The Cigars, I have actually never had a Centurian Double-EX, but I have smoked plenty of Gurkhas, the Red Dragon probably the best I have had. The Rhino if also something a love and am saving up for one, basically a standard revolver but with the barrel flipped and on the lowest cylinder instead of the top, completely crazy but works. It literally changed the way people think of revolvers and gun nuts like myself are going crazy over it. The varmint grenades are just as they are described, by friend makes they for the pest animals on his farm, and they are extremely effective at killing those animals that are hard to kill, like racoons and opossums, but said he had used them on larger pest too, and uses them in his 357 carbine. Finally, the Morgan, god I love that Car, I really want one. Check it out, it looks like something made in the 30's or that Scrooge McDuck drove, but has a frame made out of ash and a finely tuned V8 that makes it insanely fast and agile, I love it. If you want to see crazy pics of it look up the Morgan GT3 in everyone's favorite search engine and you will find pics of what looks like a 30's car racing against ultra-modern cars like Porsche, Ferrari, and a few __Lamborghini__._

_Finally on a real serious note, I really do not like the next chapter as it is. It is very dark and basically fucked up. I usually love that stuff too, so if I think it might be too dark I am very worried that it will turn too many reader away. As hinted at, it is about Daphne's story and contains rape and violence and I am currently working on version four of it. It is almost at an acceptable level, but still not there yet. Add to that tomorrow I am leaving for a week-long vacation, so that will also delay me. I will bring my laptop with me, but live on the beach will not give me much time for it, unless it rains, but then I have my 14 month old nephew to entertain me, I love that little man. Basically, look for the next chapter in two weeks, not one. _

_Until then, thanks once again for reading and look for chapter 7, "The Talk", in two weeks, Tugs._


	7. The Talk

_A/N Ok, I calmed it down some, but this chapter is still very dark and messed up. There is rape in this chapter, I do not go into detail but it is still very messed up and dark. If you do not want to read it, you may want to skip it over._

**7 The Talk**

Harry woke the next morning to the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. Sometime in the night, he had ended up spooning Daphne, and was savoring the amount of skin to skin contact made, and considering he was only in his boxer briefs and her in her lace knickers, that was quite a bit. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and one hand had found its own way to her bare breast, with both of her hands wrapped around that one holding it in place.

He smiled to himself, knowing that he should try to extract that hand at the least, let alone his whole body. However, he also realized that any movement and he would wake her up and he just knew he would rather do about anything but that. He shifted slightly, and brushed her blond hair out of her face and couldn't help as his breath caught as he took in her beautiful face, made even better with the look of pure calm and happiness on if. It was rare to catch her unguarded, and he utterly enjoyed seeing her like this.

Finally, she started to stir and he gently kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmmmm, what a way to wake up," she said still half asleep, "I could get use to this…"

Harry smiled, knowing fully that once she realized exactly where she was, she was bound to freak out, "Me too love, last night was out of this world," he whispered into her ear, deciding to add a little oil to the fire, "Who knew you were so flexible…"

Suddenly he felt her stiffen up and freeze, he gently started drawing circles with his free hand lightly on her stomach, while lightly kissing her neck. And without realizing it, he started to grow, causing the bulge in his shorts to press against her tight ass.

"Um, Harry, did we, you know, umm? Oh fuck! Did we shag or not?" She practically screamed.

He couldn't stand it, he let go of her and rolled on his back and started to laugh.

She punched him, rather hard in the shoulder and sat up and starred down at him. After thirty seconds she punched him again, this time harder in the same spot. This sobered him up quickly. "Ow! Daph!" However, looking up at the half naked woman sitting over him quickly brought a grin back to his face and once again forgot the question.

She raised her arm again to punch him again and raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

He was lost, "Well what?"

She looked pissed for a second, clearly thinking he was playing around. Realizing this, he put his hands up and pleaded, "No, really, I am lost, you know, hot naked woman sitting on me and all that, what is the question again?"

"Did we shag?" she asked quietly.

He looked into her eyes and saw the concern and once again was wondering about the mixed signals when he saw many emotions cross her face in a heartbeat.

"No, Daph, we didn't shag last night. Sorry if that thought is so appalling to you."

She dropped her arm and sank back down onto the bed next to him once more. She adjusted herself so she was snuggled into his shoulder once more, laying on her back, and let out a long breath. She reached across him and grabbed his hand and gently kissed it.

"Thanks Harry, for the restraint and all that, I just remember bits and pieces of last night once we left Luigi's, but I remembered practically throwing myself at you. So no, I do not think it would be appalling to sleep with you. We just need to have a little heart to heart first, and then if you still want to, maybe we could move on."

"I know one thing, I am sure I will still want to. Want to have that talk now?"

"I hate to, as I am afraid I will lose you after and I really do not want to, but we need to."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head again, "Ok, let's do this then."

"Harry, I am not a good person, I manipulate, I trick, and I have even killed someone before. I am afraid I will corrupt the good in you."

"Daphne…"

"No Harry, just let me say it all, it will be easier that way, then I will just leave."

She looked up at Harry, and eventually he nodded to tell her he understood.

"It all started with my family. They were always neutral in terms of the whole Voldemort thing on the outside, but they secretly supported him, my dad did it mainly to keep me and my sister safe, but my mother wanted more, she wanted to become a death eater. So she groomed us to be proper pure blood princesses to be married off as gifts to older death eaters in order to get into inter circle herself. She figured that as the mother of the wives of two high ranking death eaters, she would be a shoe in. Anyways, we were taught early on to be proper submissive women and above all else to be pure and a virgin to the day of our marriage. She told us that losing our purity would be the death of us."

"Astoria always bought into it more than me, but I still accepted my fate and was just waiting for my parents to match us. I always hoped that I would get someone close in age and not too old, for I had herd of talks between my parents and men like Yaxley and even to be a mistress or a plaything for Pius Thicknesse. At school, my parents approached one of the few people on my house I actually trusted, Theodore Nott, and he agreed to act as my protector. However, it wasn't for my safety or well being, just my virginity. We actually grew close and I thought I was falling for him for a while, and he would guilt me into giving him blow jobs for his for his protection. God, I was so stupid, all the while he had been screwing half the other girls in our year."

"It worked for several years but eventually, things changed. It all started when I started having feelings for you, and I started to see the world from a different light. I got caught starring at you one day by Nott and he held that over my head as blackmail for years. Let's just say that after that day, he was able to explore more of my body, or else he threatened to go to my father. After your trial, I gave up all hope, just buying my time and freedom while I had it. Finally, two days before my 17th birthday, I received official notice that a contract had been signed for me to marry Travers one week after I got out of school, based upon certification that I was indeed pure. I don't know, do you know who Travers is?"

Harry shook his head, "Just that he is a death eater."

"He is in the inner circle, and about my dad's age. So there I was, about to turn seventeen, and about to marry a man that was forty two. He was also known as a close friend of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, and known to be just as cruel, especially in sex. I would have been his third wife, the other two had also been very young, and both died rather violently in their mid to late twenties. So I was at a loss, I knew I was expected to report to Pomfrey for my purity check the day of my birthday, so I approached her and confided my fears to her. She told me that I had two options, go through with it if I was still pure, or break that little barrier of skin and go on the run, a disgrace to my family and disowned."

"She was there as I cried on her shoulder and asked me if I wanted to still continue on my path to become a healer, something she had been training me for, and I nodded. She sighed and told me with her recommendation, there would be no way I wouldn't get into the training program at the hospital, even if I was disowned. Finally, as she knew I was still pure, that there was more than one way to lose your hymen, and they all didn't mean losing your virginity. That night, as I cried in my bed, I used the thick end of my wand to become impure."

"When I reported to the hospital the next morning, I was shocked to see Travers, my parents and sister there to watch the exam. Pomfrey explained that as old laws dictated, they had every right. As I laid down and spread my legs to be examined, I felt Travers hungry eyes on me and saw him nod to my father and tell him I would work. However, as Pomfrey sighed and declared that my hymen had been broken, all hell broke loss. My mother actually pulled me to the ground by my hair, calling me a slut, as my father actually beat me for disgracing his family. Travers swore and said I was only good for a shag now and nothing else. My father actually offered me to him on the spot and pulled me back onto the table. Thankfully Pomfrey was able to put an end to it, just as he was approaching me and lining up his cock to fuck me, with my own father holding me down on the bed. Finally, with the help of McGonagall, whom Pomfrey had called for during the scuffle, subdued them all, but not before I had been disowned by my parents and spit on by Astoria."

She couldn't help herself as she rolled back into Harry and started crying.

Finally, she regained her control, "Well, true to her word, the matron got me into the program, and even set me up to live at her friend's place that also worked there. That was about it for a few years, I was cold, dead inside. I never saw my patents as people, just as my job. It made me the best, simply because I didn't have the emotions to get in the way. I never dated, and once I had the money I moved out of the house Pomfrey had set up, for I had never grow close to the couple in the slightest. But then, the whole thing with Neville's gran happened and it brought all my emotions back.

"Harry, I used him, I know, I pulled him into a relationship less than a week after he lost his Gran. I told myself it was for his sake, but at first, he was just a way for me to feel something again, to feel happy. And it worked, at first I only felt it when we fucked, but it grew. He taught me so much. I really am sorry, but I cannot talk any more about that."

"After Neville, things spiraled out of control for me. I took to hanging out with the old crowd again and they came very close to convincing me to join the dark load and beg for his forgiveness. If I hadn't spent so much time with Neville and John, I would have probably ended up a death eater, dead or worse. In those dark times, I got reacquainted with Nott. One night, he got me very drunk, later he bragged that he used a muggle drug to assist in that, something like GHB, and he ended up fucking me. In the middle after he made me cum, he suddenly attacked me with legilimency. It was a combination of the post orgasmic bliss and alcohol that had caused my shields to weaken, and he savagely broke thru. He saw my deception to avoided Travers, he saw my weakness, and he saw me with Nev."

She broke down again but continued through the tears, "He was furious that I gave away my virginity to what he thought was a weak blood traitor and said I was tainted and scum. He beat me, then he ass raped me viciously against my will. He said he was furious that I would let someone as pathetic as Neville fuck me then let me fuck him in the same hole. I fought but in my drunken state it was no use, after he finished in me, he bound me and showed me what had become of my little sister. He pulled a memory from his mind and forced me to view it with him in his pensive."

"Do you know why there are so few women with the dark mark Harry? And why the one that have it are all crazed? The memory showed my precious little sister beg to receive the mark, and Voldemort attacking her with several pain curses. Finally, he asked if she was a virgin, and she said yes, only for those all around her to laugh. He ordered her to strip in front of them all, as he circled around her, pausing every so often to roughly grope her of slap her. Finally he conjured a table and forced her roughly on to it face down with her bare ass exposed to everyone. Without warning he dropped his robes and stood naked in front of her naked, enjoying the panic on her face. He suddenly called out and our parents were brought to the front and forced on their knees and made to watch, as he rammed into her as she screamed."

"He pumped into her roughly, laughing at her screams as he robbed her of her virginity, laughing the entire time, enjoying her pain. Finally he finished in her, only to pass her to Travers, telling her that she was here to right the wrong that my family had done to him. This was a common practice in the initiation of female death eaters, them passing them off as a reward for an inner circle member of two. After Travers, he let Severus have her, never exactly explaining why, but he must have done something. When they were done with her, Voldemort once again made her stand, which she could barely do, and told her to kill our father, and held out her wand."

"She actually tried to Harry, but it didn't work, she was too broken and in shock. Voldemort slapped her hard then, knocking her to the ground before using the crucio on her again and again. Finally he summoned a black rough steel collar and fastened it around her neck. He told her she would indeed be getting marked, but due to her failure to kill, she was no use as a death eater. She cried out in pain as he branded the word 'whore' into her stomach and once again on her back, above her ass. He then told her she was now his property and a whore of the death eaters and for the rest of her life would be nothing but a sex slave with the only purpose to get off any one of his followers. Then with a flick he killed both our parents and had some followers take her to the dungeon with the other whores."

"When I emerged that bastard laughed as I broke down and knelt in front of me, removing a glamor charm to show me his dark mark. He told me she is still there, getting fucked dozens of times a day and living off a high protein died, including his. He told me I had two choices, first I become his personal sex slave, as poor Astoria really was getting quite worn out, and return twice a week every week to be used. The other option was to be brought to the Dark Lord and shown the same treatment as my sister."

I was so weak, and agreed to the first. He then forced a similar collar on me and explained that it would keep me from disobeying him in any way and that it would never be visible to anyone else. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get it off. I went through five weeks of hell before Neville saved me. Neville had quickly realized that I was off and could see me spiraling down, and one night, he was able to follow me with Luca and John. Nott, the fool, had always liked to remove the visibility charm while I was there so it would be plain as day and he could gloat. Anyways, the three watched as I entered and removed my clothing and kneel in front of Nott, then follow on my hands and knees as he lead me to his living room. I tried to beg as he started to ass fuck me again, and they heard it and rushed in. Nott panicked as they rushed him and realized his wand was not on him. Luca tackled him and started pounding flesh as Neville bound him and started placing silencing charms up. John removed his jacket and covered me with it and he tried to lead me away. But the obedience charms kicked in and I started fighting trying to save my master. Finally Nev noticed the collar and had John hold me down as he slowly checked for traps that could harm or kill me it was removed, finally after removing several, he unclasped it and dropped it."

"I finally understand why Luca is so feared, it took all three of us to pull him off the blooded and soiled Nott. I finally told them that I want Neville to place a strong binding charm on him and then give me five minutes alone with Nott. The protested but finally I convinced them and they steeped out. Left alone, I moved a mirror into the room so Nott could see his own naked body, then I grabbed a knife and slowly cut off his cock and tossed it into the fire. Harry, I just watched as he screamed and bled out and died."

He pulled her in close again and held her while she sobbed and suddenly he joined in to. She looked up and saw his tear and took them for the worst. She quickly pulled away and was heading for the door before he knew it.

He jumped out soon after and felt his knee twist and screamed in pain, but pushed on and grabbed her just before she reached the door. He spun her around and pulled her close.

"But you can't want me, just let me go." She protested.

"No Daphne…" he started but she interrupted again.

"I am tainted"

"No you are not"

"I am a killer"

"So am I"

"Harry stop, I do not deserve you, I will only bring you pain. Let me GO!"

"Never!"

"WHY"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Harry screamed over her protest, then looked into her eyes as she suddenly froze and looked at him in shock. In a calmer voice, "I fucking love you Daphne. You have been dealt a shit hand in life, and you came through it stronger and are still a caring and passionate person. You are the only one that can make me relax completely, you are the only one who I can really talk to, and you are the only one that makes me feel so fucking happy. You know the power you have over me? One smile, and I am flooded with joy; one tear, and I feel my heart break; one laugh, and I melt. I want you Daphne, scared or not, fucked up or not, I need you."

She started crying again, "But Harry, I killed a man and the sex, I was his slut, I am a whore, damaged."

"Daphne, I know you think that, but Nott is very lucky he is dead, or else I would kill him myself, much, much slower. He deserved it. And I know about you and Nev, I don't care about that, you were both there for each other and helped each other out. I really don't think you used him, if you did, there would be no way he could love you so much. Neville is a forgiving man, but not that much. And Nott raped you, end of story, you are a victim there. I will not say everything doesn't matter, I love you too much for that, but I understand and want to work things out, to help you, to comfort you."

"I still don't think I deserve you Harry, I want this so much, but I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you like I know I will." She shuddered and took a step beck, However, when he stepped forward, his knee that he had reinjured jumping out of bed final had enough and Harry let out a yelp as his knee gave out and he tumbled sideways. In is not so graceful fall, he somehow managed to get tangled with Daphne and bring her down on top of him.

"Harry!, What happened are you ok, what did I do to you love? Please say something."

However, all Harry heard was one word, in her panic; she had called him 'love' for the first time.

"You just called me love." He said, a grin forming despite his knee throbbing.

"Harry, you prat! Is that all you just heard."

"Is there anything else that matters?"

"Damn you Harry," She pushed up and ran over to the nightstand and remover her wand. Suddenly harry was floating over to the bed once more, "I slipped, I am trying to be strong here and deny how I feel so you will give up on me and get someone you deserve, someone who will not hurt you."

"Do you really love me?" He asked her and looked into her eyes, the gray that had clouded his green eyes seemed to lessen and she caught a bit of the brightness she remembered.

She sighed, knowing she couldn't lie anymore, "Yes Harry, I do love you."

"Well it is settled then." He stated.

"Just what is settled Mr. Potter?"

"I love you, you finally have been won over by my charm and dashing good looks, and finally admitted you love me. Therefore, you have to stop denying yourself and accept that we need to be together. Daphne Greengrass, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh gods Harry, you really think highly of yourself don't you?" He just smiled, "Damn you, you are so fucking stubborn, but I guess that is part of you charm, fine, I will be your girlfriend." He started to get up so he could kiss her, but suddenly she pushed him down, Harry got a goofy grin as if he was expecting her to climb on him or at least join him in bed for some serious snogging. However, she got real strict suddenly, "I don't think so mister, knee first."

Harry gulped nervously as his new girlfriend suddenly went into 'doctor mode'.

_A/N WOW, I am actually glad that that is done with and I hope I didn't lose too many readers, I am preparing for more than a few angry reviews and comments. First, let me say this, I have my reasons to do this to both Daphne and Astoria, it will be revealed later on and I hope you will forgive me. Second, I have tried to rewrite it, this is version four and the calmest, not to mention by far the shortest, I even considered remove it completely, but I couldn't. First, life is not all peachy and good, everyone is not a virgin and the death eaters rule by terror and fear. Nott liked using anal sex and the collars to humiliate Daphne and feel like a man and loved the feel of power over her, just like he did in school by forcing her to blow him. I feel this is kind of a common trait for most, if not all the death eaters. The other reason is I wanted to effectively wipe out her entire family in one blow. Astoria is still alive, but just a shell of her former self now. This makes Daphne completely alone, and gives justification to be so drawn into the Bishop family and Neville, similar to how Harry was, and giving them kind of a common bond. Finally, I am sorry that I killed of Nott so quick, and yes, I kind of got his death from one of the Hostile movies, I think two, as I am sure some of you wanted to see Harry go after him, but trust me, Harry still has plenty of people to go after._

_Oh, and to my most loyal reviewer, Addictive Label, I know, I know, more tears, sorry. I know I promised that I would have them man up, but how could there not be crying there. Please don't hate me too much. There will be more in the coming chapters, I just cannot help it. Oh, and in my defense, I have been watching a lot of Breaking Bad, and my favorite character, Jesse, cries a lot in season four, so blame it on Jesse Pinkman._


	8. All Good Things Come to an End

_A/N I couldn't wait, as I still am not too happy with the last chapter, I figured I would post this one now, as I liked this one and had fun writing it. Also it introduces the last character that I need for my story to move forward, so here it is…_

**8 All Good Things Come to an End**

Half an hour later, Harry gingerly slid out of bed again and tested his leg again. Daphne had informed him that sometimes, the muggle remedy was better than a quick fix with magic, and had tightly wrapped his knee in an ace bandage to add support while the swelling went down. She explained that once that happened, probably in a day or so, she would recheck it and decide what to do with it. Granted, that really only took ten minutes, afterwards she had relented and ended up snogging him senseless for the remaining twenty min. Harry looked up do see Daphne pick up his red shirt from the night before and smell it.

"Well it smells slightly of those damned cigars, but it actually blends quite well with your scent, it will do." And to Harry's amassment, she pulled his shirt on and smiled. Then she walked over to his dresser and pulled open his underwear drawer.

"Daphne!" Harry cry in shock at her boldness, "What are you doing?"

"Well, the walk of shame will be bad enough in my dress from last night, so I'll wear your shirt and find a nice pare of your boxers that can serve as shorts till we make it down the hall to my room where I can grab a pair of mine. Now, get dressed."

Harry felt himself get hard suddenly, finding the sight of her in his cloths quite erotic, like he was marking his territory. Smiling, he walked over and kissed her neck lightly, before grabbing a pair of black sweat pants and a white wife beater, pulling them both on.

Hand in hand, they quietly exited trying to sneak to her room as quick as they could.

"What do we have her dear brother of mine?"

They both froze knowing they were caught.

"Oh I think they are trying to sneak in to her room."

"From his room"

"Where it looks like she is wearing his cloths"

"From last night."

"Fuck!" Daphne mumbled, while Harry turned bright red. Looking over at him and seeming to come to a decision really fast, too fast for Harry.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and quickly pulled him down to her and into a searing kiss. Finally releasing him, he stared dumbly at her as she said, "Well cats out of the bag, might as well get to breakfast, I am starved."

Harry just nodded sheepishly, and smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs down to the kitchen. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw the shocked looks on the twins face.

As they entered the dining room, they saw most of the crew sitting around laughing and joking, including John, Britney, Luca, Nev, Squirrel, Paul and about half a dozen other. No one seemed to notice the two. Daphne got an evil look on her face as she turned to Harry and motioned for him to be quiet.

She slowly strutted past the table as if no one was there. Harry watched as Neville looked up and did a double take as she walked by, then froze as if petrified. A few others noticed Neville's reaction yet no one else had seen her yet, she glanced back at Harry silently giggling. She reached up on her tiptoes and she reached up at a high shelf to grab a bowl, letting Harry's shirt ride up exposing her ass and long legs to the group. Suddenly Squirrel, who had been leaning back in his chair, up on the back two legs, saw her and suddenly lost his balance falling backwards with a crash, arms and legs flailing comically.

This had the desired affect and everyone spun around and saw Daphne, who simple looked back over her shoulder and smiled, "Hey guys, how is every one this morning?"

John shook his head and looked at the doorway and smiled at Harry, "Damn Harry, you move fast!" He stood and slapped Harry on the back, "Never been prouder." Then glancing at Daphne, "Now, if you hurt Harry dear, there will be hell to pay…"

She spun, "What, why warn the girl, not the guy?"

He laughed, happy that he turned the table on her. "Well yes, normally, but I think Harry will no longer be with us if he pissed you off."

They were all laughing when suddenly a guard walked in, blood on his shirt and they heard a commotion in the entrance. Sobering up, they all were on their feet heading towards the front of the house. Harry saw that most of them had produced gun and were all on guard.

Suddenly, Luca rushed forward shoving everyone out of the way and moaned, "Cassie?"

A girl, with blood covering her left side ran at him and jumped into his arms, "Uncle!" and started sobbing.

Daphne ran to a closet in the hall and appeared moments later with a duffle bag and started examining the girl in Luca's arms. "Luca, we need to lay her down so I can help her."

John spoke up, "Yes, Squirrel, Paul, shut the place down. Sam, get her car out of the drive and out back, Cassie, are the keys in the car?" She nodded, "Great, everyone else, sweep the compound and meet in the dinning room. Brit, you know the drill, go wait in my room till I come get you. Harry, Nev, and Daphne, stay here. Luca, place her on the coffee table for the Doc." His face softened considerable as he looked at the pale girl, "Cassie, the Doc here is a great friend and will take a good look at you and get you patched up, then you need to tell us what happened."

Everyone quickly obeyed as Luca laid the shaking girl down, her uncle still holding her hand, Daphne ripped open her shirt. She sighed, "We are in luck, as far as gunshot wounds go, she is extremely lucky. Cassie, you are going to be just fine, you got hit once and it went in and out clean, there probly won't even be much of a scar." She visibly relaxed at that, Daph grabbed her bag and pulled a bottle out, "Drink this, it is for the pain and will speed up the healing process." The girl quickly obeyed.

"Cassie, what happened?" Luca asked.

She started to sob, but talked threw it, "I really don't know, I came down to breakfast early this morning with Mom and Dad and suddenly there was some screaming and mom stood and told me to run, to take her car and get to you as fast as I could. I was running out and felt the sharp pain in my side. I turned and saw dad go down, as he shot the man who had shot me. After that, I just drove here as fast as I could."

John and Luca shared a quick look, Luca asked, "The country home?" and she nodded.

Just then the twins, Paul and a few others walked in, John spoke up, "Paul, Joe, pull my car and a Caddie out. Fred, George, start warding the cars, the standard, notice-me-nots, disillusions, whatever else. Squirrel, make sure you grab a sniper rifle, how about the 338 Lapua, make sure everyone else has the pups with four mags each, standard FMJs. Doc, can you join us in case they need medical attention?" She nodded and she finished wrapping a bandage around the girls chest. "Great, you, Luca, and Squirrel with me in the Quatroporte, Paul drive the Caddie with the best three shots, you pick. Doc, grab what you need, bring your MP5 too, just in case."

Luca, helped Cassie up and hugged her, "Baby, we are going to go to your house and check it out," She visible started to panic, "Shhh, you remember Harry?" She spun and saw Harry for the first time and nodded, "Great, you stay here with him and Neville, I trust no one more than these two, and they will stay here and watch over you." He gently released her and pushed her to Harry who opened his arms as she collapsed into him.

Daphne put her hands on the girl, "Cassie, once you feel better, Harry and Nev will show you to my room, please pick out some of my cloths to change into. Make yourself at home there, you can stay there as long as you need, I will move into my boyfriend's room." She smiled as she walked back to the closet, and tossed the first bag back in and pulled out a second one.

As everyone had left to get ready, only Harry, Brit, Nev, and Daphne were in the room. Suddenly, without hesitating Daphne dropped Harry's boxers down and started pulling up a black one piece tactical jumper. Everyone including Cassie, froze and admired her body. Pausing, with only the jumper up to her knees, and took off Harrys shirt too and dropped it to the floor. "Damn, Harry, your girlfriend if fucking hot!" Brit blurted out.

Acting if she just realized there were four sets of eyes admiring her half naked body, Daphne just shrugged, causing Harry to almost faint watching what that did to her exposed breast, "What, they would have bunched up causing problems and reducing mobility." She said, as if it should have been obvious, and she shrugged into the arms before zipping it all up. Finally she reached back into the new bag and pulled out two guns, slapped in mags, and slid them into her tactical holsters, one on each upper leg. Then she produced her wand and snapped it into a holster on her left arm. Finally, she grabbed a small medical bag that snapped to her waist and picked up her gun, a MP5/40, which was on a tactical sling."

Harry looked really serious, watching his girlfriend preparing for battle, and said "Daph, you better come back to me, I cannot lose you…"

She hurried over and stood on her tip toes and gave him a very passionate kiss, "I never had a better reason to come back Harry, I'll be fine." As the finished, John came back in, also in a black tactical suite, a Bushmaster M17S Bullpup in his hand

"Ok, Doc, we are ready to go. Don't worry Harry, I'll watch over her for you." And he turned and left, Daphne kissed him again quickly and followed after, combat boats in hand. Shortly later they heard the cars roar to life and speed out. Harry, turned to the door as the twins leaned in.

George quickly added, "We are popping over real quick to scout it out. We will let you know as soon as we know something, and with a pop, they too were gone.

Harry sighed and sat down next to Cassie, who suddenly started sobbing again. Brit suddenly sighed and headed upstairs to John's room to wait.

Nev looked to Harry and raised his eyebrow and looked at Cassie. "Sooooo, How do you know each other?"

Suddenly Cassie giggled, "Neville?" He nodded, "You never forget your first love do you? How about your first kiss? Harry here was both for me."

Neville snorted in shock and looked to Harry "Sorry never knew, I mean Harry never said anything, I mean, Fuck, I'll shut up now."

Harry and Cassie were both laughing now at the confused boy, Harry took pity on him, "Easy, Nev, Cassie's mom, is Lucas little sister, and they use to come over all the time when I was younger. My first summer, she spent almost two straight months here, I was nine and she was seven and she use to chase me around trying to kiss me."

"Hey, I remember your wanting to kiss me too, we bonded and became best friends. But then my dad had to move for his job, so we didn't see each other as much, but every summer we would always find a way to spend a week or two together."

"I missed you so much Harry," fresh tears started to streak down her face again, "I didn't know you were released."

She sobbed into his chest again.

"Actually, your Uncle and friends kind of broke him out." Neville chimed in, breaking the tension.

She suddenly sighed and looked down at her ripped blood soaked shirt and sighed, "Um Harry, do you really think your girlfriend would mind if I barrowed a shirt?"

"Of course not, wait till she gets back and you really get to know her, she is great, I think you will like her. In the meantime, I am still weak, Nev, could you show her to Daphne's room so she can get cleaned up and changed, I think she is close enough in size, so it shouldn't be too hard to find something."

She smiled and stood, wrapping her arm around Neville's arm as he led her up to Daphne's room. Once they left Harry sighed and put his head in his hands and started to worry about Daphne and the guys, and also for Cassie's parents.

* * *

Across town, speeding towards the country home of Cassie's parents, John was on speaker phone with the other car planning out the assault as everyone was getting ready.

Suddenly, Daphne, interrupted, "Ok John, how far out are we?"

Luda answered from the back seat, "Five minutes Doc."

"Great, Hey Joe," She said to the guy that she knew was in the passenger seat in the other car, "Hand out a green vile to everyone, they are labeled 'GPA2', open Paul's for him if you will." As she was talking she passed two back, one for Luca and one for Squirrel, and opened a third for John. "These are a mix I came up with the twins, the General Protection and Agility booster, version two, they will boost your perception, energy and agility for about an hour, also protect you from some minor curses if there are wizards there. Your eyesight will improve so it will be like you have night vision on if you are in the dark. Take them now, as they take about five minutes to fully kick in."

There was a silence as every downed their drinks.

John kicked in again, "Ok, once again, when we get there, Squirrel, get up in the tree with your riffle, hang out in an over watch position and have your sniper rifle ready if we need it. Joe, grab one of the guys in your car and head to the back of the house and wait for the go ahead before breaching, the sliding glass door is the weak spot, hit that as your point of entry. Paul, take the other one and also head back but stay outside in reserve and to make sure no one can slip out. Doc, you stay behind me and Luca at all times as we breach the front. Luca, you know the drill, use the ram and then follow me in, with the Doc last."

As they pulled in, they saw the house was quiet, John cursed when he saw the front door open.

The followed the plan and suddenly five members of the Bishop group stormed into the house and quickly cleared it. Suddenly there was an inhuman scream and Luca charged into the kitchen and picked up the body of his sister.

"NO! Wake up sis, don't do this to me, please sis. You have to be there for Cassie and me."

John came up and placed a hand on Luca, as it was clear to everyone that Luca's sister was long dead.

Joe came up to John and quietly whispered to his boss, "All clear boss, her husband's body is in the hallway to the garage, there isn't a second body, but there is a massive blood stain about ten feet away, I would say Cassie was right, he got someone, but they removed the body. Also it looks professional, no shell casings or anything, just this."

He handed John a letter that John quickly opened and scanned. He sighed and tucked it into a pocket.

"OK you guys from your car head back, take Squirrel too, there is no use you being here. Take all the heavy guns, we are all permitted the side arms, toss ours in the compartment in my car, you know the one the twins added. I am calling in some cops on our payroll to take care of things here. Head back to the compound, but do not let Cassie know, you can tell Harry, but she needs to hear it from her Uncle, he is the only family the poor girl has now. Make sure Harry knows the Doc is ok, but comforting Luca now."

Joe nodded and left. John turned back to look down at his best friend and sighed as he watched him cradling his little sister's body in his lap rocking as he sobbed. Daphne sat behind him and off to the side, hugging him and crying for his loss. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_A/N Ok, hope you liked, more deaths and yet one more family ripped apart. As you may have figured, this event is will eventually be the kick in the ass that Harry and co need to go into an offensive and strike back. This will hit not only Cassie and Luca very hard, but also Harry, as Cassie was his first friend that was his age and, as mentioned, had always been close to him. The whole Harry Cassie relationship though is just a brother sister thing now, think of it as Cassie and Neville are my versions of what Hermione and Ron should have been._

_Second I would like to address something that has come up in multiple reviews and PM's. People are wondering if this will turn into a super Harry kind of story and where he will learn the magic to compete with the DE's and other enemies in the wizarding world. Without giving too much away, as of now, Harry in in contact with four magical people. Three are in no real shape to teach him as one, Neville was kicked out at the same time as Harry, and the twins dropped out in their 7__th__ year, and only got a few OWL's each. Daphne would be the best, but she mainly focused on medical and healing. Also, as you got a glimpse of, these four have all embraced Muggle warfare, Daph with her MP5, and the twins modifying firearms and accessories. For the most part, Harry and company are going to rely on a mix of both, say a 80/20 muggle to magical, or at most 70/30. This isn't to say he will not be tutored in magic, that may happen, may not, but for now, he is going to rely on good old lead and steel to get him thru. Besides, wizards are basically dumb and ignorant when it comes to the muggle world, and a gun will catch most unaware._

_Next chap, "The Aftermath", will be up in a week or so, thanks for reading and let me know what you think of my story so far, I love reviews, even a simple one. Thanks again, Tugs_


	9. Aftermath

**9 Aftermath**

Harry was pacing in the living room, as suggested by Nev he had spent some time in the basement gym working out to relieve some of the tension, it had helped but he was panicking still with worry about everyone. The twins had returned but with no real news, then grabbed a car and said they were driving to London for a job from John. About two hours ago, five of the guys had returned in the Caddie, and Paul pulled him aside and explained that Cassie's parents were both dead but that Daphne had stayed behind with John and Luca to help out and to comfort Luca.

His mind was bought back to the present as Neville walked in and sighed as he plopped down on the couch, "She just passed out from exhaustion, I think she knows Harry."

Harry nodded, he was sure she had figured it out, why else would John and Luca have stayed behind. "Yeah, poor girl. I hope this doesn't change her too much. She was always such a sweet and happy girl, always so care free, like her mother." He sat down in the chair facing Nev.

"Why would they go after her family like that Harry? Who do you think would do that?"

"Nev, do you know what her father is?" Harry looked up at his friend.

"Yeah, I think I heard him mentioned right, lawyer or something right?"

"Not just a lawyer, Nev, the head lawyer for the London branch of Don Moretti's organization. He was essentially a made man. Being that he was married to the little sister of John Bishop's most trusted friend and second in command adds even more implication to this mess. If someone hit him, this could be war."

"Harry, were they married as a way to bring the family together or something?"

Harry actually laughed, "No, but it kind of did that any ways. Don Moretti was the one that backed John to create this group here, and then actually recognized it as a separate family. That is unheard of, especially since John is not Italian. About twenty years ago, the Don went back to Italy, and left his brother in charge temporary until his oldest son, Alessio, finished at the University of Warwick. As you know, Alessio is now in charge of the British family, as his uncle gladly stepped down once Al finished his schooling. Anyways, the two families have always been close, and one day, Al, who was still at Warwick, brings over a college friend to a bar-b-q John were having. Eventually John introduced Al's best friend to Luca's sister and next thing they know they are dating. Quickly after that, or so the stories goes, the two were married and not two years after the famous bar-b-q, Cassandra was born. They were very much in love, Nev, they wouldn't force anyone together like that in the muggle world."

"Anyways, Rob was an extremely sharp lawyer and started under Alessio the day he took over. He was always his outside adviser, as Al's uncle always was his consigliore, and the two created a great team helping Al run the British end of the family. While His uncle was like a blunt hammer, always talking of revenge and honor, Ron was more subtle, like a dagger in the dark, and always looked at the big picture of things, a master at anticipating the next dozen moves. Al's uncle, Edoardo, and Rob always bickered, but were actually close friends, and always would admit it when the other was right. Like I said, they worked real well together, all three of them. It is a shame, I am afraid Alessio will be lost without his oldest friend."

"Gods, this is trouble, things may get real nasty here for a while. You know we are unofficially under the control of Moretti right?"

Neville nodded, "Yeah, I got that much, but isn't it more of an honor obligation, not really official?"

Harry nodded now, "Yeah, luckily, the Moretti's are basically like the bank in the underworld, safe guarding everyone's money, you know thru laundering and such, so they never really need to worry about us too much since they are never really competing with the other families. Basically, we are the police and they are the bank, so that is why we are also so close, on the business end, we need them, they need us."

Neville sighed, "What about Cassie? What will happen now?"

"I have a feeling that we need to keep her here. Not only the fact that Luca is her only family now, but someone just tried to kill her, and until we know why, she needs protection. For that, the only place safer that this place would be Alessio's place in London. Ever been there?" Neville shook his head, "It is the top three floors of a tower in downtown London, with a great view of the River Thames. Also there is the penthouse above that, where Al lives with his wife and children. The bottom the floors are mainly for business, with the top floor is the living area for his men. It is quite the set up. Two private elevators, that are guarded 24 hours in the lobby and up top, are the only way up, besides the helicopter pad in the patio of the penthouse. Oh, and don't forget the private parking garage under the tower, it has enough room for about fifty cars, once again, guarded 24 hours a day. The entire place has the best security that money can buy. Anyways, like I said, Alessio and Rob were best friends, and I am sure she would be welcome there, most likely they would move her up in the penthouse without a second though."

Suddenly, they heard a car pull thru the side gate and stop. Not two seconds later, Daphne came running in, a look of panic on her face. The second she saw Harry, tears broke free and she bolted at him. She embraced him like never before and started sobbing.

"It was awful Harry, what those sickos did, just awful. Poor Cassie and Luca, I can't imagine."

Shortly after, John walked in, half supporting his friend. Luca looked the worst Harry had ever seen him. He was deathly pale, and his eyes were starring ahead, unseeing and almost looking dead. Daphne could see that Harry wanted to go to him, so she released him and gave him a gentle push towards him.

Harry walked up to the big man and looked up at him, "Luca, I am so sorry, if there is anything I can do…"

Luca started sniffling and suddenly pulled Harry into a hug, "Thanks little buddy, that means the world to me. I need to go up and tell Cassie, poor soul. If anything, can you help her, she really doesn't know any one here but us three, and me and John are just a couple of old men. She will need a friend, and you two were always close when you were younger."

Harry returned the hug and nodded, "Of course Luca, we are family, we will get thru this together."

Luca patted him on the back and released him. He took a deep breath and turned to the stairs to go tell his niece that her parents are dead.

Harry pulled Daphne close again and walked her over to a couch, where he sat down, then pulled her into his lap. John walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle and four glasses, then sat across from them and motioned to a seat next to him for Neville to take.

One they were all sitting, John poured a hefty amount of whiskey into each glass and passed them out. "I think we all need a drink for what I am about to tell you three." He paused to take a drink to steady his nerves, something that announced to the other occupants of the room that this was beyond serious.

"Cassie and her family were not the only ones hit today. Shortly after, Alessio and his family were hit at their Sunday breakfast. It is foolish, but they always go to the same place every Sunday, and have a family breakfast. They got him, his wife and all three of his girls. They also killed his uncle and several of the most important men in his operation that were there."

He paused and downed rest of his drink.

"There were several other raids on his organization. I do not know the totals, but I fear the worse. At this point, the most powerful family in all of England is all but dead and whipped out." He pulled out the letter that Joe had found, "This is all they left, not much, but it mentioned some Dark Lord, and that a new group is taking over the British underworld. They claim this is their only warning, if they ask us to do something and refuse, they will wipe us out too."

The following week was one of the funerals, Harry personally attended so many, he lost track and they all started to blend together. However, there were two that stood out.

* * *

Three days after the attacks, Cassies's parents were laid to rest in a small cemetery. Many of his college friends and surviving members were there. Just before the ceremony started, the old Don Moretti showed up. Last time Harry had seen the Don, while the old man had been about sixty, he didn't look a day above forty. Now, almost eleven years later, he was showing his age.

As the door to the limo opened, Harry and John both excused themselves and headed over to the Don. When Harry noticed the Don having trouble, He knelt down and offered his arm silently. The old man starred for a second before recognition came to him.

"Harry my boy, it has been too long." The mafia boss said in a chocked voice, heavy in his accent. He accepted the arm and Harry assisted the Dom up out of the car. As they headed slowly to the grave site, the Don leaned on Harry as he slowly walked him to the group, John close behind to the Dons other side. "I need a young man's strength, would you be so kind to assist me to the grave so I can pay my respect to the man that I loved as a son and the woman that I had come to love as a daughter. How is poor Luca and Cassandra? I have shed many tears for their lose."

"Sir, to be blunt, they are both a mess at the moment. It will mean a lot to see you; they both have all the respect for you. Luca, well, if it wasn't for John and Daphne, I really do not know where he would be. I have a feeling that he would be in a bottle, or destroying all of England on his own, leaving nothing but a path of destruction and death in his wake. But we are all there for him, and he is leaning pretty hard on us, but we will get him through this."

"It had always amazed me how a man so feared had such a heart. The love he had for his sister was like something that I have rarely seen. But as you say, he will get through this with the help of you and his other family. How is the girl?"

"I think Cassie is strong like her uncle in many ways, but she is still taking it very hard. She too has really taken to Daphne, they spend hours on end talking and crying. If anyone can get her thru this, it will be Daph and Luca, and they will manage it."

"Daphne? Is this the Doc John talks about so much?" The old man looked over at John who nodded.

"Yes Sir. She has finally come on full time with us here when we got Harry back. The two have really taken to each other, a really good couple if you ask me."

The Don smiled a bit, "That is good to hear, A little bit of love is what we need now more than ever. And John, never call me sir again, you are also like a son, if you must call me anything, make it father. I have lost two sons of my three, and you need to know that you are my most trusted now in this country, you are my eyes and ears. Ok, no more business now, in three days' time, I will be at the tower to discuss the future. My youngest son will be there too. Harry, you will be there also. The four of us will need to settle maters."

At this, he seemed to strengthen a bit and released Harry's arm and walked over to Cassie and embraced her in a hug. Harry saw him whisper into her ear and watched as Cassie started to ball in earnest now. He leaned back and looked into her face; she nodded slowly and smiled slightly thru her tears. The Don lightly patted her shoulder and turned to her uncle.

Suddenly, Luca made eye contact with the Don and dropped to his knees crying silently. The old man placed a hand on the top of Luca's head and leaned in to now start to whisper to him. Cassie wrapped her arm around her uncle and Luca too nodded then took a deep breath and stood.

As Luca rose, he nodded to John too. John placed his hand on Harrys shoulder and led him to the three people. As it stood, Luca was in the center, on his right was his niece leaning into him, then The Don. On Luca's other side was John then Harry. Behind them, the other mourner filed in and stood behind the five up front as the minister began the funeral.

* * *

_A/N Ok, first thing first, sorry it has taken so long to update, in short, I had a very crazy month of July. Let's just say I got screwed over by my company, forced to quit, started job hunting and finally started a new job last week. Needless to say, I have not had much time to write and my mind has been on other things. Second, I have now reached the end of what I had written before that all went down and as it is, had to combined the last two chapters into this one, they were just too short, I couldn't do that to you._

_Now, also, I must warn you, as you can see, this is the turning point in the story. This meeting with the Don in his dead son's compound is going to set up the story and transition it from the set up and healing section to the revenge and eventually war section. That being said, I will not put it up till I am happy with it, as I feel if I do it wrong it could ruin the story. I will probably need to write the next several chapters too, just to make sure things fit and feel right. So expect a delay, I hope for two weeks, but it may be more. Often, something will come to me and I will crank out 6 to 8 thousand words in a setting, and if that happens, it might be up next week, but don't hold your breath. Like I said, I will post it, but not until I am happy with it._

_Thanks, I hope you all like,  
All the best  
Tugs_


	10. Rebuilding

_A/N Finally here, the next chapter, I'll hold all notes for the end._

10 Rebuilding

Three days later, Harry and John found themselves in London riding the elevator up to the Business floor of the Moretti compound. Upon entering the lobby, Luca and Neville were asked to wait while John and Harry were shown to the second elevator up to the penthouse.

The ride up was bringing up memories of the times spent with friends and family up in the pent house when he was younger. The main one was the Christmas before he was arrested, when Luca had insisted that John and Harry come with him to the Boxing Day celebration that Al was throwing. With a smile, he remembered seeing Al's first daughter, 15 month old Alexia, for the first time and how she had immediately taken to him and clung to him almost all day, fussing whenever he set her down or tried to hand her off. He had never been around young children before, but it had felt natural for him to spoil and play with the young girl. Al's wife, who had been about six months pregnant at the time, had joked about sending her home with Harry, as she had never seen her daughter so content and well behaved before.

As the doors opened, Harry was hit with the quiet and stillness that was a sharp reminder that Alexia and her entire family were gone and would never return.

As they stepped out, Harry took a deep breath to steady his nerves and prepared himself for what was to come.

What was to come? Harry asked himself for the hundredth time since the funeral, something that he also had asked John one way or the other at least half that number of times too. However, if John knew something, and Harry knew that he knew at least something, he denied to give Harry any real information on what was to come. He had caught John and Luca discussing something very serious several times, however once again, had never learned anything from them, both too sharp to not notice someone watching them. Daphne had joked that it was like catching a glimpse of what it must have been like with a ten year old Harry running around, sneaking around, trying to get a glimpse of what the adults were up to.

Daphne, gods, while it only had been one week since that party and the following morning when they had finally come together, he already felt like this is how it was meant to be. She had been the rock for not only Harry, but for Luca and Cassie also. The first day after the tragedy, Cassie had never left her uncle's side, both too lost without the other to function. After that, Daphne spent most of her waking hour tending to them, able to get the two of them to open up some and get Cassie set in her room. After the first day, in which Cassie had barely said a word after the news that her parents had passed, Cassie had taken to Daphne just as Harry had predicted. She had opened up and spilled random stories of times with her parents and favorite memories, while Daphne laugh when needed, and hugged her and cried along with her when needed. And no one could control Luca like her, he always listened to her, weather it was a comment about it not being his fault, or a command to not drink another shot, she was always there, and he always there. And every night, she would come to their room and confide her fears to him, and listen to his concerns as they held each other in their bed.

She really was something.

Harry was brought out of his musing when they rounded the corner and came face to face with the Don and his other son, Vito. The Don smiled a smile that never reached his eyes and patted John on his arm before taking Harry's arm as support and smiled up at him, similar to how Harry had assisted him at the funeral. Vito stepped forward and smiled slyly at Harry and offered his hand to John.

For a split second, Harry saw the animosity that had plagued these two flash between the two men before John took his hand and shook it. Harry had only met the man once before, and on that occasion, he had remembered the two getting into a fist fight before Al and Luca pulled them apart. The common consensus was that Al had always been the one to think thing through and use strategy and cunning to accomplish his goals and used violence last. However, Vito was more the Sicilian of the two boys, and was extremely cold in business and put value on pride, honor and respect. He didn't hesitate to resort to violence and anger. While John didn't necessarily like him, John did respect him. After the fight, the two made up, and much blame was put on the amount of alcohol that the two had consumed, and the fact that they were both too bull headed for their own good. In short, Harry knew that Al was much like his father, while Vito was like his uncle.

The four moved to the den and positioned themselves around the table there, John and Harry on one side, the don and Vito on the other. Finally the Don broke the silence. "There is no use hinting around the topic and approaching it slowly and cautiously. It is time to put all cards on the table and get down to business. As of this time, all of us are equal, none more important than the next." He looked directly into Harry's eye's and fixed him with a look that spoke more than words could reveal, they spoke of pride, but also regret and sadness.

"Harry, you are young, so very young. It pains me to have to burden you with this at this point in your life. A time when you should be young and happy, chasing girls and parting with your friends. But I know that is not you. Even before your incarceration, you were older that your years, and could shoulder responsibility better that grown men three times your age. I knew at a young age, you were a leader that was meant for great things. I have always pictured you growing into a position in my organization, a place of leadership and power. When you were taken from us I at first wept, then I raged. I was ready to tear this country apart, this world apart, to free you. If John is my son, and I view him as one, than you are my praised grandson. I was planning a spectacular strike, leveling the path to your prison and tearing it apart brick by brick. But we never could, cooler heads convinced me to leave it in the hands of John, and I was pleased when news of your freedom reached us. However, on the night of your party, I saw it, the prison had not destroyed you as it does so many young men, as I had feared it might destroy you. But I saw the strength and confidence that rested beneath you, and I was so proud at the time. I think I also saw what part of where the strength and confidence came from and what could bring it out ever more. That women of yours, Daphne, she is special, she brings out the best in you. I believe she is a part of what transformed you from a good man into a great man. Maybe I am just an old sappy man, or the fact that we Italians are just a passionate person, but I liked her and know you need to keep her close, you two together are so very powerful."

He took a deep breath and paused, looking back into Johns face. Harry knew that the two old friends were silently communicating. Eventually, John just nodded and took a deep breath.

"We are leaving this country, is has taken too much from us, and it is time. In light of this, we, that is John and myself, have decided that it is time to move up plans. John is expanding his family, in a way, and taking over Alessio's business and territories. When I step out of this country in five days, the Moretti family will be finished with this damned island that has taken so much from me forever. Some of Alessio's crew have requested to stay here, having families that do not want to move, and I respect their wishes. If the new head will want them to stay on, I will vouch for them and let them stay. Harry, I want to create a new family with you at that head. Naturally, you will be closely to the Bishop family as you two are like father and son, or two best friends, or both at the same time. However you will be your own head, your own boss."

Harry was god smacked, he couldn't do that, he was too young, too weak, to inexperienced. "Sir, I am honored, truly, but I think you expect to much, I couldn't do this."

"Bull shit!" to Harry's shock, it was Vito that had spoken out for the first time, "Harry, I do not know you all that well, but I know one thing when I see it, is that you are a leader, someone that has the power and calm to make the hard decisions and lead people to victory. I also see the power and determination that lies beneath you, and it is just waiting to be pulled to the surface. I have discussed this with many people close to you, John, Mr. Longbottom, Luca, and my father to name a few. Most of them, those not in this room actually, were extremely tight lipped and protective of you, to tell you the truth, fierce really. But that alone spoke volumes. I believe everyone that knows you, really knows you, would do anything for you, and would die for you. I hope one day, I could get to know you like that. If you were not my alley, my family, I would fear you. With the right people supporting you, you would be almost unstoppable."

"Harry," it was John this time, "I feel that I know you the best, as the Don said, you are my son, brother and closest friend. I know that you can do this. This is meant to be."

Harry, was floored, the confidence these men were giving him was unbelievable. Could he do this? He thought what Vito had said, and images of Daphne and Neville flashed into his mind. With them, a new golden trio, a darker trio, maybe he could. Still in his own world, Harry barely realized that the Don was patting his hand. He looked up to see the Don watching him with sadness etched all over his face.

"Please consider this my boy, I hate to put such a burden on one so young and good, but I know that you can do it. I would like you to move to London, this building is now yours. You need to bring that Doc of yours, like I said together, you are great. I also admire that Neville, he is like a young Luca, I think you would be good with him too. I need Vito too much back home, I am too old and fear that I do not have the strength to head my Italian operation much longer, and he will be taking over soon. If you agree to this, than we will still support you any way we can, guns, advice, anything short of men and you will have it."

Vito leaned forward, a cold look on his face, "Not only could you do this Harry, but I know you could also help me out too. I want, no, need revenge for my brother. For my nieces, uncle, sister-in-law, and everyone that died, avenge them. Find them and destroy those who did this. You could do that, I know it. And I will be forever in you depth for it."

Harry looked at John, and without a word, Harry saw the confidence in him and knew there was only one choice, and that John would support him the entire way.

Looking into the Don's face, Harry nodded, "Yes sir, I will make you proud." Looking into the cold eyes of the man he both feared and respected, "And Vito, I will avenge those lost to us, but not for you, for Al, for Cassie, but mainly, for Alexia."

Vito rose and walked around the table, held out his hand to Harry. Harry rose and shook it, only to be pulled into a hug, Vito whispered in his ear, "And that is exactly why I know that you are perfect for the job."

_A/N Well hello again, sorry for the delay, I really struggled to write this one and my new job has been keeping me busy. Once again, I do not see this story being abandoned, I will finish this one. Originally I planned on all kinds of dialogue and in the first draft, it was much longer, but it just felt heavy. I really hope it is acceptable and not too short, and finally, many have what they wanted, a Don Harry, of Don Potter. Ok, that just isn't right, just Harry than from now on. Next up, Harry getting his crew together and maybe a little bit of action, I have had this one planed out for a while, so it shouldn't be a long wait to make up for the long one for this one. Once again thanks for reading and please review._

_Oh yeah, I have started working on a different project that I started way before this one again. Originally, it was going to be a massive story, but now I think it is just going to be a one shot, a very long one shot about 9k words now, with maybe a sequel eventually to pick it up where I initially planned it out. I find when I am having issues with this one; it helps to work on that one as it is very different. Anyways, I think I may be posting that one soon, so look for that one. It is way different than this one and is basically a Ron/_ _Hermione story, something I actually do not read, but for some reason it came to me and I had to write it. So look for 'The Death of Harry Potter' in the hopefully near future. No hint in the title there about what it may be about, huh?_

_Finally, I just started to re-reread Aspirations, by megamatt09, again and it is a great Harry/Ginny story, check that one out if you need something to hold you over. Also, I am getting into 'The Ring of Gold' by KevinVoigt and so far it is good too. Both are Harry/Ginny, but I am kind of getting into that again, besides, I think it is official and I have read every Harry/Daphne, hell, every Daphne story that is T or M and completed on this site, so I had to go back to the Ginny. Besides, redheads are my weakness._

_Later, Tugs._


	11. Reactions

**11 Reactions**

Harry, John, Luca and Neville all sat in silence on Don Moretti's privet jet that was taking them on the cross island hop from London to Manchester. The Don had insisted on providing the transportation to and from London since he was putting such a burden on Harry. The four sat in swivel captain chairs that were all turned to face each other.

Finally, Luca couldn't stand the silence that had hung in the air since the plane took off twenty minutes ago. "So… I take it the Don requested we move up plans?"

John looked up at his best friend, angry that he was rushing the conversation, and was about to say so when Harry beat him to the point.

"Yeah, Luca, he did, in five days, I move to London." Harry said, still looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap."

Suddenly, he looked up and Neville. "Nev, you have been the best friend I could ask for, for longer than I probably know. But I need to ask you to do me a favor and really think about what I am going to ask."

Neville looked Harry straight in the eyes and answered, "Of course Harry, whatever you need, I am all in and will do it."

Harry shot out of his chair and started pacing, grabbing his hair and pulling it. "NO Nev! This is what I mean, you just agreed to it without hearing me out. I cannot drag you into it."

Neville also stood up and grabbed Harry by the shoulders and spun him around so they were facing each other. He calmly looked in his eyes and stated "You will not be dragging me anywhere; I will be willingly following you Harry. What is it, what plans were moved up? Why are you moving to London? Whatever it is I will be there."

Harry looked at his best friend and saw nothing but the truth. "OK, Nev. In five days, the Moretti family is leaving England for good. They want me to move there and take over. I think they are completely nuts, but the three of them teamed up on me and somehow convinced me to accept. I am over my head Neville. I could really use your help Neville. I am asking you to come along with me, help me out, and be my second."

Whatever he tough it was, Neville had not expected that. Sure he would follow Harry anywhere, but as his second, "um Harry, yes to everything, but I do not know if you really want me to be your second."

Harry couldn't help but smile, it looked like the shy self-doubting boy he knew in school was still in there, "Neville, pull back the confidence, your starting to look like your first year Gryffindor again, do you need to go find Trevor?"

Neville snorted and the two started laughing. John and Luca both shared a look of confusion; John looked back and asked, "Trevor?"

A slight blush crept across Neville's face, as Harry just smiled, wondering how much his friend would reveille, "Um, he was my pet, a, um, toad, and he had a habit of escaping and hiding from me."

The three started to laugh at Neville's embarrassment, and after a few seconds he joined them in the laughter, realizing how pathetic it really was.

Once they all sobered up, Harry walked back up to Neville and clapped a hand on his shoulder once again, "Nev, I not only need you, but I trust you and there is no one else that I want watching my back and making sure I do not screw up everything."

"Of course Harry, I'm there, if you are sure, I will be there backing you up." The two friends hugged and clapped each other on the back. Suddenly, Neville gowned and stepped back, shaking his head and muttered "Fuck, Ecstasy …"

John and Luca both started laughing as Neville dropped into a chair and put his head in his hands. Harry, totally confused looked to John for an answer.

"Neville has expanded his own operation in several very successful businesses, night clubs being the main one. He seems to have a knack at it. He started several across the country, one in London, that is Ecstasy, one in Liverpool, and one in Manchester. However, he seemed to get too involved and started to micromanage, if one is too close to home, and liked his whiskey a bit too much also. After he sold the one in Manchester, he swore that he would never open one in the town he lived in again. However, Ecstasy is one of the most successful clubs in all of London. There is no way that he could ever close it, or for that matter, sell it. He just has too much invested in it. Also, it just so happens that it is only a few blocks away from the Moretti compound, well the Potter/Longbottom compound I should say."

* * *

The pulled in to the Bishop compound an hour later, the four still laughing and joking with each other. While Neville still seemed to be the butt of many of the jokes, all four had receive their share.

When they got out and started heading towards the house, Luca suddenly held Harry back. "Harry, would you take a walk with me?"

Harry turned to see Luca looking extremely conflicted. "Sure, Luca, want to head out back towards the pond?"

Luca just nodded, shoved his hands in his pockets, and slowly started to walk towards the pond. Harry had rarely seen Luca like that and knew that there was something heavy on his mind. He also knew that the only way for him to get out of this mood was time, and he was willing to wait for the man he thought of as a big brother.

They slowly walked side by side for a while eventually reaching the pond. After about five minutes of the two looking out over the water, Luca finally spoke, "You know, Cassie is the only real family I have left. Don't get me wrong, I love you and John, hell even Nev, like family, but she is blood. Not only that, but she has had me wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. I have never had children, most likely I never will, she is like my own child, I love her that much. But you know all of that, don't you?" Harry just nodded, "That being said, and this is extremely hard for me to say, but I need you to take Cassie with you when you go to London."

This shocked Harry to the core, never did he expect this, and it must have shown as Luca smiled and continued, "I know I know, I am extremely protective of her and you had probably expected me to want to lock her away in a tower and place dragons around it guarding her. And to put it all on the table, I will admit that I may have tried to convince the twins to find one or two for just that. However, they said something about their brother being on a reservation but the price was just too high." He laughed at the thought, "But I know but in all honestly, when you three leave, and yes you know as well as I do that Daphne will be moving to London, she is going to be all alone here with nothing but us old men and our crew, and while I trust every one of the crew with my life, I do not trust them with my girl."

Luca suddenly started to walk again, Harry knew that Luca usually liked to walk while pondering tough subjects and had been expecting this, and easily fell in step with Luca and waited for him to continue. As they made their way to the back corner, Luca started up again.

"She has always looked at you as a bother, I see that now. In the past, I had hoped that you two would fall for each other and eventually marry, and maybe find happiness like her parents had. But then Daphne came along and I knew that it was going to be you two, and not Cassie that you would fall for. But I know that you will take care of her anyways, and she will also look out for you. Who knows, I think I might have seen something between Neville and her, if that is true, than I hope the best for them, I trust that young man almost as much as you. If you are John's son, than Neville is like mine. The four of you need to go to London together, just watch out for them, and listen to them too, they will not fail you."

Harry was silent as he went over all that Luca had said, while it all came as a shock to him, it also made sense. The part about Neville and Cassie, now that he thought of it, he realized that he had caught the two of them stealing glances at each other. Also he remembered Neville asking about her on the day she arrived at the compound. He couldn't believe he had never put it together before. "I guess that I had always just thought it was Neville being, well, Neville, you know, caring and all that."

"Don't worry kid, I actually didn't see it at first, it may have been your girlfriend that brought it to my attention. Actually, she threatened me not to do anything rash or try to separate them if they do get together."

Harry had to laugh at that, "Yeah, that sounds like her. She can be a bit scary sometimes can't she?"

This brought a real smile to Luca's face, "You're not kidding little bro, you're a brave man, much braver than me. I just hope that if you ever really piss her off that she will leave enough of you to get in the ground. Now let's get inside, we need to tell the two girls the news. You know they are going to freak out when they realize that they only have five days to pack."

Harry had to laugh, "Luca, you forget one wondrous thing." He smiled as Luca raised his eyebrows in question, "We can use magic!"

* * *

As Luca predicted, the girls did freak out at the announcement when Harry brought up that Daphne could use magic, it lessened it a little but now completely.

Before they could get started John walked in, carrying a glass of whiskey, and smiling like the Chester cat. "Well, ladies, you have half an hour, then the limo will be here to take use out to the club, we need to celebrate."

"Half an Hour!" both girls screamed, panicking that they didn't have enough time to get ready.

"Well, actually, twenty nine minutes now…" John started, looking dramatically at his watch.

Both girls sprinted up the stairs as the guys all laughed. Harry rose and decided that he to better get ready.

Luca yelled out after him, "If you have to take a shower, better take it alone, the time limit applies to you too."

Harry laughed as he flicked him the bird and continued to his room to get ready.

* * *

After the delayed started, the girls banded together and took their time to get ready, the group of seven headed out to Manchester's hottest club. The black Navigator limo pulled up to the club blasting 'Justify My Thug', one of Cassie's favorite Jay-Z songs.

Several hours in found the three girls and Harry fully loaded and enjoying themselves to the max. Luca and Nev had both limited their drinking as they had some things to do in preparation for the move the next day. All of them were standing around a table when suddenly Harry's head snapped up in the direction of the nearest speaker currently playing the intro to an old school rap song that was talking about torture.

…_I'll fucking  
I'll fucking pull your fucking tongue out your fucking mouth  
and stab the shit with a rusty screwdriver, BLOW!..._

An evil grin spread against his face as he slowly shifted his gaze to Cassie.

Cassie too had recognized the song as one that her and Harry use to love singing as kids. While it was a technically a gangster rap, M.E.T.H.O.D. Man, by the Wu-Tang Clan, had always had a fun happy vibe to it that they had loved as teens, even if they really didn't understand half the things the Method Man was raping about. However, she was not about to embarrass herself by dancing to it like she use too, and she just knew that is what Harry's look meant.

"No Harry." She stated firmly, only to get a smirk in response.

"Harry, I am not going to dance to this song like a fool." She tried again.

Harry's smirk grew into a large smile, "You can make this easy," he said as he started to walk around the table, "Or, we can do this the hard way."

"You wouldn't!", was all she got out before a shriek escaped as Harry lunged forward and picked her up over his shoulder, giving everyone a view of her knickers in the process.

"HARRY! Put me down!" was all that was heard as he rushed into the center of the dance floor.

The rest of the group busted out into laughter as they departed the table in truly spectacular fashion. Luca, not for the first time, cursed the member of their crew that had, in his opinion, corrupted his niece by introducing her to rap, and that song in particular.

On the dance floor, Harry set his friend down with a triumphant grin, and knew that now that he had her here, with everyone watching, there was no way Cassie was going to back down from the challenge. Cassie, on the other hand was fighting a losing battle, part of her wanted to laugh and let loose, and join Harry in the fun, but she also was trying to guilt Harry into feeling bad by putting up an offended front and look mad. However, she was having trouble preventing the grin from forming.

Then as the actual song was getting started, Harry made things even worse.

While she stood there, arms crossed and glaring at him, Harry just smiled and started dancing like only a white boy could to the song, circling her the whole time.

_A/N if you need a visual, Harry is dancing like Hammer did on stage in Iron Man 2, if you haven't seen it, shame on you, look it up and watch, I cannot describe the genius of it._

"Hey, you, get off my cloud  
You don't know me and you don't know my style…"

She couldn't take it anymore and after two lines gave in and started to sing and dance along with Harry.

Back at the table, the second she gave in four of the group, with the drunk girls being the loudest, cheered while Luca just slumped forward, letting his head hit the table with a loud thump.

Brit grabbed Daphne's hand and pulled her out to dance with her next to their two crazy friends and joined in the fun, although not as rambunctious as Harry and Cassie were. But not even they were repaired for the break.

"I got, myself a forty…" Yelled Harry at the top of his lungs.

"I got, myself a shorty…" at this, Cassie froze and posed dramatically when Harry pointed at her before the both yelled out "And I'm about to go and stick it, yes I'm about to go and stick it" as they both made rather rude motions.

The whole crowed that was watching started laughing and cheering as the resumed their exaggerated dancing and rapping.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the table, Neville saw something out of the corner of his eye and froze as she slowly shifted to get a better look. Instantly, John and Luca saw his reaction and knew that Nev had great instincts and that something was up.

John leaned in and asked, "What is it Nev?"

"Over there, by the bar, black guy, red polo shirt, I know him. It is Dean Thomas, a fucking traitor that testified against Harry and betrayed him. And judging by the way he is watching Harry and the girls, I would say that he recognized them."

Luca snapped open his cell and alerted the head bouncer that he was not to let Dean leave the club and that they were about to move and detain him. Ever since they had started hanging out here, they had the twins set up heavy anti disaperation wards and befriended the owner and most of the employees so they knew there would be no issues getting him as long as Dean didn't make it outside.

"Ok, let's do it like this," John spook up, the years of planning and leading kicking in, "Me and Luca will slowly approach from the front, Nev, you work your way around him, if he sees you and recognized you, he may try to run. We need to do this quiet and try to draw as little attention as possible. Harry and the girls do not need to know about this right now, in fact, Harry doesn't need to know till tomorrow, this is his night to celebrate and have fun."

"Ok, Nev, what else do you know, and will he know you too?" Luca asked, as he discreetly removed his black chrome Desert Eagle 50 from his shoulder holster and cocked it, before replacing it in the holster.

"He is a half blood, mom and step dad are muggle also all his half-siblings are non-magical, that is why he would be here and not a magical club. He is fiercely loyal to the old bastard and a member of the order, so he wouldn't hesitate to report this or even take action himself to get Harry. And yes, he will know me, he was in our year and our house, he shared a room with me and Harry the entire time we were at school." He said as he too was cocking his eagle, identical to Luca's, since it had been a gift from him.

John nodded and the three men set off to intercept the unsuspecting traitor.

Back on the dance floor, Harry and the girls were now dancing to another old rap song, this time Big Papa, by The Notorious BIG, or rather, the three girls were all grinding on Harry while Harry was just grinning like a fool enjoying life, completely unaware of the drama going down less than one hundred yards away.

Dean was watching his former house mate dance with the girls with undisguised hate. He also recognized one as the snake whore that was wanted for questioning. He knew that the reward for her capture would be enough to make it worth his time, I mean, just thinking of all the booze he could buy with the 1,000 galleon reward was making him excited. But that paled to the reward for Potter, last he heard, the reward was 100,000 galleons alive, 75,000 dead. This thought was all that was keeping him from leaving to report it in to Dumbledore. He knew he really should, but at the same time, he knew that he would never see the reward money if the order got him. The girl, well that was different, in return for not turning her in, maybe she would reward him with sexual favors, she was definitely hot enough, and the stories about her in the Profit made it sound like she was a slut, and when did the paper ever lie?

He made his mind up, stun Potter, convince the girl to fuck him and have a ton of money and great company for the night. He didn't care about the muggles all seeing him do magic, the ministry would be so pleased they wouldn't care and would clean it up.

He was just about to walk out to the dance floor then a tall man in a black suit stepped in front of him. Directly behind him was a giant of a man that made Hagrid seem small by the way he carried himself.

"Sorry Mr. Thomas, but you need to come with us." The first man stated calm as could be.

The alcohol in his system added to the greed to get the reward money and chic made Dean suddenly more confident that was good for him.

"No, I do not think I will, so fuck off."

He smirked and spun to walk away from them and came face to face with his other old friend.

Neville couldn't help but smile at Deans reaction, that and the sudden smell of ammonia indicated that he had probably just pissed himself. "Well hello Dean, what are the chances of running into you here. I advise you to listen to my friends here and come nice and quiet with us."

Dean started to shift, obvious to the others that he was going for his wand. Suddenly, he felt a cold metal object pressed hard into his back. "Now now Mr. Thomas," Luca growled, "I know you were raised by muggles, so you will know what this is pressed into you, it is my baby, my 50 cal desert eagle, and at this range, it will make a mess of you, but it will not kill you right away, it will take a while, but you will die, not even magic could heal that, and gut wounds are so very painful."

Dean know he was fucked, and held his hands out to his sides as Neville liberated his wand from him and allowed them to escort him to the back room.

* * *

By the time the guys walked back from the back room, Dean was taking a ride in a trunk to a warehouse with Luca and Paul, and Cassie and Brit were looking for dance partners in the form of Neville and John.

When the spotted them and dragged them out to the floor, both were relieved to hear that the DJ had switched to some classical rock ballads and had quite playing the old rap.

Daphne was having one of the best nights in recent memory. She had enjoyed watching Harry having fun and enjoying himself, and she had enjoyed dancing with him and the two other girls, but now she had him all to herself, and that is how it was meant to be. Add to this, they were playing one of her favorite songs, by her favorite band. This was the life she thought, swaying to 'Since I've Been Loving You', by Led Zeppelin, and as the slow technical guitar solo started, she stared up into his eyes and sighed, "You know," she moaned as she leaned back into his chest, "Keep this up, and you just might get lucky tonight."

Harry just smiled and pulled her tight into him, thinking that he was already very lucky.

* * *

_A/N Wow, has it really been a month since my last update? Sorry about that, I didn't think it would be that long, in fact, I had thought that it would be under a week. There are several reasons, and I really do not know if want to hear them but I feel I need to justify my delay. First, I like to keep my chapters around 3000 words, give or take about 500. Before this note, I was sitting at 3900, and actually it was a lot longer. I have about 1000 more words but decided to split the chapter here. And continue with the reactions and move in the next chapter. Also, besides a short blip about Lupin being dead, I have not mentioned anything about him or how and why he died. Do not worry, that is not something I have forgot about and will explain that next chapter. It had to wait, and it is important as you will hopefully see. Finally, my muse has had ADD lately, and this is one of the main reasons for a delay. I have tried to work on this but all I have been able to come up with is action for later and stuff for my other story, The Death of Harry Potter. I just hope that I can use it in the future and it wasn't a waist, especially one scene of retribution involving several belt feed M2's firing .50API and .50APIT rounds, armor-piercing incendiary (API), and armor-piercing incendiary tracer (APIT), into a rivals compound in the dead of night. Maybe, I will change them to M3M's, a more modern version, that are electronically assisted and feed, and fire at 1200 rounds per minute, instead of the standard 485-635 the M2's do._

_After the next chapter, I may jump in the timeline a bit, two or three months in order to move the story so that I can get into that fun stuff. I would love to tell you I will post in a week or so, but I have learned not to do that anymore. I will post when I can, and will try to do it more often. In less than a week, I have four days off, the first time off since I started this new job three months ago, so I will attempt to knock out a few chapters then._

_As for the mid chapter note, I really hated to do that, it is one of my pet peeves when people do that and think it messed up the flow, but I felt it was needed, I guess that makes me a hypocrite. Sorry for that, I hope I will not need to do that again. On a side note, serious, I love that part of Iron Man 2, it is priceless and describes it better than I ever could have._

_Finally, Dean, for some reason I have never liked him. I think it stems from in the books I always loved Ginny and wanted her to get with Harry since Order of The Phoenix, and he stood in the way. Needless to say, I think I am going to have some fun with him. _

_Till next time, I hope you all like it and please review if you do. All the best, Tugs._


	12. Interrogations

12 The Interrogations

Harry woke the next morning already smiling. Last night had been one of the best of his life, and a large part of that was due to the naked woman next to him in his bed. Yesterday had started off rough, with the decision from the Don and his son, along with the encouragement from John, to move to London and start a new family or crew there. Things had improved significantly when Neville had agreed to be his second. He knew that he needed a level head to back him up and keep him from screwing everything up, and Neville would be perfect for that. He also knew that Daphne would be there and be a great adviser to everything he would do. With these two with him, as equals, things were looking up, and for the first time, Harry was thinking he could do this.

But none of that was the reason that Harry woke up in suck a great mood. Last night, Daphne had backed up her word and Harry did indeed get lucky for the first time in his life. Actually, Harry though with an even bigger grin, his first three times.

He looked down at Daphne, who was sprawled across him and once again thanked his lucky start that she was in his life. The love he felt was like nothing he had ever felt or even dreamed of before, he had never imagined anything could be so powerful. He knew now, that she was the love of his life, and it was both wonderful, and terrifying at the same time.

As he was thinking this, his angel slowly started to wake. Harry love waking up with her in his arms, and couldn't think of anything else that could be more perfect.

However, the quiet of the morning was suddenly ruined by a loud shriek from Daphne's old room, followed the sounds of Cassie hysterically yelling at someone to get out and shut the door.

Harry sprung from the bed, grabbed his gun from the nightstand and started running to the door.

He was just about to open his door when Daphne bust out laughing and shot a locking charm at the door.

Harry spun and impatiently looked at her as she just laughed, finally, she blurted out "You may want to put on some clothes love, although I do like the look."

He turned red and for the first time remembered that he was completely naked. He ran over to his dresser and pulled on some sweet pants as Daphne also dressed and unlocked the door.

After the delay they entered the hall to see Luca red faced staring into Cassie's room, where Neville could be seen hurrying around the room, trying to find his cloths from the night before, while Cassie was trying to cover herself with a sheet.

They all froze as Neville finally found his boxers and pulled them on before turning and looking at Luca with a look of both defiance and fear.

Eventually, after what felt like days, Daphne broke the silence and looked at Harry and stated, "Well Harry, it looks like you weren't the only one that got lucky last night."

Harry couldn't help it and started laughing as Luca fixed his gaze on Harry and Daphne.

Finally he looked back at Neville and started, "Gym, five minutes." And turned to leave.

Daphne sobered up instantly and called after him, "Remember our talk Luca."

Luca stopped, but didn't turn, "I know Daph, I know." And continued to the basement.

Daphne told Harry to go get dressed and that she needed to talk to Cassie.

After Neville got dressed and left, talking a deep breath and turned to face the man he loved like a father. Daphne patted him on his shoulder and whispered, "Just be honest, and you should be fine, he loves you like a son and will listen."

"Thanks Daph, but this is his real family, his little girl, just be ready to patch me up when he is done with me ok." And he walked of before she could respond.

Daphne sighed and entered her room, pulling the door shut and both locking it and putting up a silencing charm before sitting next to Cassie on the bed.

Cassie sighed and looked pleadingly at Daphne and asked the most important question on her mind, "He won't hurt him will he?"

She hated the answer that she knew she had to be honest, and lowered her head, "I don't know Cassie, I really don't know. I don't think so, I really mean it, Luca loves Nev like a son, but at the same time, Nev was also correct, that is nothing when compared to how much he loves you." At this Cassie started to shake and freak out and Daphne grabbed her and pulled her tight to reassure her. "Shhh, let me finish. Luca, if he does attack him, will not do much, and Neville can, and will, just take it. I know that no mater how mad Luca is, he will not do anything stupid or permanent. And Neville will just most likely take it and will not fight back. I saw it in his eyes, he thought that he deserved it and was willing to accept whatever Luca did. But this is a good thing, Luca will see this and stop before he gets carried away."

Cassie looked a little more hopeful at this news and relaxed slightly, "But it should be me, I basically seduced him last night and pulled him in here with me. Oh, god Daphne, I hope I haven't ruined everything, I really do like him and I don't want to lose what we have, and what if I hurt the relationship that he has with Uncle Luca? I'll never be able to live with myself."

* * *

Neville took a deep breath and opened the door the basement gym, feeling like he was walking to his own execution. Once he entered, the sight before him did little to help. Luca had his back to him and was punching the heavy bag with all he had. He had light wrappings on his hands, but no gloves, so he could feel it more. He had removed his shirt and tossed it across the room and his back was already wet with sweet, showing that he was really laying into the bag with all he had. The sight of him shirtless did little to ease his thoughts, serving as a reminder that while Luca had twenty years on him, he was still in top form and if anything, the thought and view of the scares from several fights just reminded him how dangerous he still was.

"Luca, we need to talk, can you stop for a minute."

Luca snorted and continued to punch the bag, "Not likely Neville, if I stopped, I would probably start punching something else, and that would be you at this moment."

Neville paled a bit as he watched his mentor continue to punch the bag with everything he had, imagining what that would do to him if it was turned on him. He also knew, like Daphne was explaining to Cassie at that very moment, that he would not defend himself or fight back. He felt he had wronged the man and probably deserved it. He knew though, that he deserved it for what he had done to Cassie. He had been drawn to her since that first day she had stumbled in. She had shown her true colors with how fast she had recovered and started joking with Harry. There was a spark there and he loved it. But then last night he had been a fool, and took advantage of her when she was drunk. He should have known better, he was completely sober at the time and she was so very drunk, but he just couldn't say no to her when she insisted that she wanted company last night.

"Punch me then Luca, I am a fool and deserve it."

This stopped Luca dead in his tracks and he froze mid punch.

He turned and walked over to Neville and looked him right in the eyes. Neville didn't back down, and braced himself for a beating. Suddenly, Luca lunged forward and punched him in the gut, dropping him to his knee. Once more, Neville prepared himself for the next blow, but it never came.

He looked up and saw Luca's hand in front of him and a stony look in his face that Neville couldn't place. He took the offered hand and Luca pulled him back to his feet and motioned him the bench on the side of the gym. Both men sat for a second, side by side in silence before Luca finally started talking.

"You know, about the three years before Cassie was born, I meet the woman of my dreams." Neville nearly fell out of his seat, he heard a little from John once about her, but knew that Luca never talked about the mystery woman that had took Luca's heart, before disappearing, nearly destroying the man. He never expected this, and wondered how this related to him and Cassie.

"Elizabeth was everything for me, passionate, beautiful and so very perfect in every way. I loved her in every way possible, with my entire heart, and I knew from the first time I saw her, that this was the only person for me, and I was fine with that. She made me a better person and gave me a reason to live, just by being there, and after all these years, it is still there, that drive to be better for her. And then, by some miracle, she loved me too. It was a whirlwind relationship. Then, two years later, she was diagnosed with breast cancer, and my world got flipped upside down. The crazy thing was, there are two forms of breast cancer, one is very aggressive and hard to fight, killing most people that get it. The other one, the one my Liz got, was the opposite of that one. The doctors told us that it was very likely that she would fight it and win."

"I don't know, sometimes I think that it was Karma from all the bad things I had done, other times I think it was some cruel joke God was playing on me, like some Old Testament bull shit, and he gave me my heart's desire, only to rip it all away. All I know is that eventually, it spread. First to her lungs, then into her lymph nodes, and eventually, her liver and skeletal system. My beautiful woman was reduced to a sick bed ridden woman that was slipping away from me faster than I could handle. I begged with God to save her and take me, a true sinner, instead, but he never listened. But it never broke her, she was so strong, until the end, and never lost her love or joy. I swear, she spent more time comforting me than the other way around. She convinced me to not blame God, but to thank him, for bringing us together, and giving her the best two years of her life. Then, two years and 38 days after I first meet her, only 41 days after her diagnostic, she died."

Neville was floored and placed his hand on Luca's shoulder as a sign of support as his mentor openly, though still silently, cried.

Eventually, Luca continued, "I was lost, a wreck, a drunken fool. I don't know how many fights I started and how much damage I caused. All I know is that John was there, patching up my mistakes, cleaning up my messes, and watching over me. Then, several months later, something else happened that again changed everything, Cassie was born. From the first second I saw her, I knew, like how I knew I loved my Liz, that I needed to be there for her. So I sobered up and was indeed there for her as much as I could. In a way, I feel that Cassie, the little girl hours old, convinced me to stop myself destructive ways and gave me a reason to live again."

"I know I will never love a woman like Liz again, I don't know why, but I accept that. But I swore on the day Cassie was born that I would protect her. My greatest fear for the past twenty some years that somehow, I am going to lose her, like I lost Elizabeth. And I don't think I could survive that again, losing someone that means that much to me. What I saw this morning, was a shock. I love you like a son Nev, but at that moment, all I saw was someone who had used Cassie and took advantage of her, someone trying to take my little girl away from me. I nearly rushed in and killed you that second, but she told me to stop, and I couldn't disobey her."

Neville gulped, he knew he had come close to a beating, but never realized just how close he had come to his death. He though he was going to have to thank Cassie for saving him, after his apology.

Luca turned and looked Neville in the eyes for the first time since the punch and asked, "What do you feel for my niece? Was last night something special, or was it all just meaningless sex for your pleasure?"

Neville never let his eyes leave Luca's, "I don't know Luca, I like her, God, I really like her OK? But I think there is something more there, something building that is hard to explain. You need to understand, I love Daphne, not like a sister, but yet not like a lover or girlfriend, if you can understand. But there is something different, something more with Cassie; something that just takes my breath away. It is like a spark in her that draws me to her and makes me want nothing more to see her happy."

He took a deep breath, "I am falling for her Luca. I have been from the first day I saw her. Last night, I don't know, it wasn't how I wanted it to happen, I know it wasn't how I wanted you to find out, but I will never say it was a mistake."

Luca stared at him for a second, then eventually broke into a smile, "Well, at least she fell for an honorable man this time. I really didn't enjoy what I had to do to the bastard that took her virginity. Well, I enjoyed cutting his balls off, but I wish he wouldn't have played her and made her believe he loved her, only to dump her after he finally slept with her. As least no other girl will be a notch in that fucker's bedpost."

He slapped Neville on the back as he stood up, "And yes that is a warning, please, I love you like a son, I really do, but hurt her, and I will fucking kill you, slowly."

Neville stood too and looked him dead in the eyes, "I would rather die than hurt her Luca."

"Good, that is what I wanted to hear. Now listen, I know that things may not work out and you may break up or whatever, I do not know if you will even start dating, but I ask that you be honest with her and treat her like she deserves to be treated. That, and for fuck sake, lock the damn door next time, I never need to see that again."

* * *

Cassie was waiting nervously at the door to the gym twisting her hands in her nervous start. At first, she had wanted to rush in and explain to her uncle that it was all her fault, and to blame her, not Neville. However, her amazing new friend was standing next to her doing her best to calm her and reassure her that things would work out, that the two men just needed to talk it out. Even in her emotional state, she couldn't think about how wonderful and strong Daphne was, and how happy that her oldest friend Harry had her by his side.

Suddenly the door opened and Neville stepped out, whole and in one peace. Without thinking she rushed forward and leapt up into his arms. She was relieved when he quickly returned the hug and whispered that he was fine.

He gently set her down and looked at Daphne who to hugged him before looking him over and checking him over. Eventually, she smiled and pronounced him good.

The entire time, Luca just stood and watched the two women inspect the young man in front of him.

Eventually, Neville looked back in Cassie's eyes and took her hands in his, "Cassie, there are some things I would like to discuss with you, can we go somewhere privet, perhaps by the pond?"

Cassie smiled, despite her nerves, "I would love to Neville, but first, I need a few words with my dear uncle, if you don't mind. Would you meet me out there, say ten minutes?"

"Of course Cassie, and thanks." Then without even hesitating, leaned in and gave her a genital kiss on her forehead, causing her to both smile and blush instantly.

As Daph and Nev headed to the main level. Cassie and Luca returned to the gym and the bench that the men had just used minutes before, Luca stopping on his way to grab his shit and pull it back on.

Before Luca had a chance, Cassie asked the question that had been bothering her since last night, "Uncle, I saw Neville's gun that he was carrying last night, is that what I think it is?"

He couldn't help but smile at that, "Leave it to you to spot that, dear, and yeah, that was the very gun that I am sure you think it was. It was the one that saved my life, the one that I engraved with our family's coat of arms on the slide, and it is the one I had always planned on passing down to a son."

Cassie knew what that gun was and what it had meant to her uncle. While it may appear to be a standard .50 cal Desert Eagle, with the added coat of arms, in reality, it was a 1982 model, the very first year they had been made, and had been highly modified by her uncle. She couldn't guess how much time and money he had in that gun. The time spent perfectly balancing the action, the money spent on the different barrels, most custom forged, until he found the perfect fit and the days spent, personally engraving the coat of arms in the slide, with the skill and meticulousness of a master engraver. That gun, many had joked, was the son of the man, and he was never without it. She therefor knew, that for Neville to be carrying it, was a huge deal.

"Why uncle, did you part with it? Not that I think ill of Neville, in fact, just the opposite, but why?"

"Since day one, Neville has been close to me. You know, he never had a real father figure growing up, his parents were tortured into insanity when he was a child, and raised by his grandmother and eccentric great uncle. So I basically took him under my wing when he first got here. I knew, anyone that could show that much dedication to Harry was a good guy in my book. I think he came to look at me as a mentor, and I looked at him like a student. I taught him about all aspects of what I do and the business we are in. I taught him to drive, until he became too good and Paul took over. I taught him about guns and explosives too. I also taught him about some of the nastier things I have to do. In essence, I trained him up to be a perfect second for Harry once we got him back, for I never doubted that we would get him back."

"However, he taught me just as much, I have always thought myself a loyal and dedicated person, especially to John, but it was nothing compared to what he feels, not only for Harry, but all those he cares about. About a year back, me and him were out and about and got caught unaware by some thugs that thought they would make a name for themselves by taking us out, you know my rep, well he now has a similar one to the people that matter. The fool that I am got hit and went down quick to a shot in the leg and a second in the chest. That great brut of a man dragged me into cover, completely disregarding the three shots he took to his back in the process, and then stood over my and protected me while he returned fire. I do not remember it all, I passed out at some point, all I know is that when I woke up, I was back here, in my room with an extremely pissed off Daphne checking my bandages. Turns out, besides the three he took in the back saving my ass, he took two more shots before killing three of the bastards and scaring the other two, making them flee for their lives. He then magiced me here, only to pass out on the landing. He nearly died saving me, Cassie, and he never thought twice about any of it. In fact, even with the wonders the doc can do with her magic, he was still out of it for several days. Then, very first thing he ask when he comes too, is if I was ok."

Cassie had slightly wet eyes, she knew what her uncle did, and it scared her. Not because of the illegal aspects or the fear that he was some kind of monster, but she was scared that one day, his luck would run out and she would lose him. And she realized that that day had come, and if it wasn't for Neville, he would have died, she would have lost him. Then she thought back to the previous night, and she vaguely remembered the scares on his back and chest, and realized then that those must have been the scares from saving her uncle. "He is something else isn't he?"

"Yes dear, he is. Once he was back up and at it again, I knew instantly, what I had to do. I ordered a new Eagle, and presented mine to him, as a sign of appreciation. He tried to talk me out of it, knowing how much that gun meant to me, but I told him the truth that compared to him, it was just a chunk of metal, but it would be my honor if he would carry it and use it. So he took it and it has carried it since."

"So you trust him?" although she knew the answer, Cassie still had to ask it.

"With my life." Luca instantly responded, knowing what was coming next.

"Then why is it you don't trust him with me?"

Luca sighed, knowing that he was trapped. He also knew the truth, he would be happy to see her and Neville together, that if anyone was worthy of his little girl, it was that fine young man. But he knew that nothing could hurt like a broken heart, and he was frightened to see her hurt again if things didn't work out. The memories of the depression she suffered from that last bastard in college that hurt her still troubled him.

"Cassie, you need to understand, this morning, all I saw was such a shock, and I saw red. I thought he had used you. I know now that that is not the case. He is a good man, and if you want to try to start a relationship with him, you have my blessings. I still don't think any man will ever be good enough for you, but I guess that he is pretty damn close."

She squealed and jumped in to his lap giving him a great big hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! I really like him uncle, and I want to try. I hope I didn't ruin everything last night being so forward, and he is willing to try a relationship."

Seeing her sudden doubt, he knew he had to reassure her, "Oh, trust me, Cassie, I don't think you need to worry about that. Now, go out and have your little talk with him, but also remind him that we have business at noon."

She jumped up and started running to the door but was stopped as Luca grabbed her arm and spun her back to facing him, "One more thing, like I told him, if there is a next time, please for the love of god, lock the damn door, I never need to see that again, OK?"

Cassie blushed at the reminder that they had been caught naked in bed together after a very active night, by her uncle. She hid her face in her hands in embarrassment as her uncle laughed uneasily and pulled her once more into a hug.

* * *

Shortly after noon, John's black car pulled into a warehouse in the heavy industrial section of Manchester. The warehouse was owned by a nonexistent firm based in France, then leased to a nonexistent company based in Central America for storage of classic cars. This gave the perfect cover and explanation for the heave security and yet light traffic into and out of the facility. John used it for storage of sensitive objects and weapons, also as a safe house and place for interrogating prisoners.

Harry, John, Luca and Neville all climbed out once the door had closed behind them. The four men were all dressed to impress, or rather intimidate in this case. All of them had dark nondescript clothing, dark trench coats, or a leather jacket in Neville's case, and black pants and shoes. One thing they all had in common was they were wearing warmer cloths that necessary for the weather. The reason for this was apparent as they entered a large walk in fridge.

Sitting in the canter was a naked and shivering Dean Thomas tied to a metal chair. Harry had been shocked, and slightly angered, that he had been captured and Harry new nothing about it. He had quickly calmed down when Daphne had thanked John and Neville for not wrecking their evening and letting them enjoy their celebration by holding off on information that could clearly wait. Harry had realized immediately that that was the response that he should have had and apologized the them before agreeing with his better half.

Neville smiled brightly at Dean and commented, "Hello again Dean, my it looks like you are a tad bit underdress."

Luca also drew his attention to Dean, "Yeah, silly me, looks like I accidently left you in the cooler, silly me, I trust you were at least able to get some sleep last night?"

"F-F-Fuck y-you!" Dean managed threw the shivering, "Dumbledore, w-will f-f-find me h-h-ere, save m-me."

Harry laughed, "No dean I don't think he will. And if by some miracle, he did, you know that he will never take action. You know, he is more of the take his time and plan shit instead of actually doing shit. Sit watch and gather, isn't that more his style, unless it is a fucking kid, then he lets them do what he should have done, stepping in at the very last second looking like a savior after doing shit. By the way, I was looking over the transcripts from my lovely trial, I love how you portrayed me, did Dumblefuck prepare that shit you spewed out? I know you aren't that smart. "

Dean just stared him, refusing to answer. Neville just smiled and walked forward, bent low and whispered in his ear, "you think your tough don't you, think you will be able to hold out on us. I have news for you, I am not the innocent shy weakling I was in school, Harry is not the champion of light you may think he is, and the sleepless night you had and the naked in a freezer gage are so fucking overdone you may think this is a joke, but it is just the start. You are going to tell us everything you know, and then you are going to tell us some shit you don't even realize you know, and by the time we are done with you, you are going to be begging for us to kill you. But in the end, you are going to live, and you will be our message that the time of retribution is starting, and Dumbledore, the order of the chicken, the death eaters, and everyone else that fucked us over is about to pay."

Dean gulped, and was truly scared shitless after Neville's little speech. He looked at the four men again, reevaluating everyone. Neville was the one he had underestimated the most, in all five years they had shared a dorm, he had always been fat, clumsy and very timid, in short a pushover. The man inform of him was none of this. He watched as he removed his jacket and hung it on a nearby shelve. Underneath was a tight grey mock turtle neck that showed Neville's build better. He gulped again as he watched him stretch out flexing, he never knew that someone could have muscles that big in his neck and shoulders.

He looked at the other two men that he didn't know, and heard them talking and one of them referred to as Luca. Suddenly he remembered a investigative report that his mother was watching the previous summer, talking about the Bishop crime family. Whit a sudden bit of nausea, he remembered that Harry had lived with some Bishop's and finally put two and two together and saw the head and his top enforcer standing before him.

Finally, he looked at Harry as saw him glaring at him from the corner and smirk at Deans uncomforting situation. He realized that Dumbledore's evaluation of Harry was way off. He had preached to his order that Harry was most likely a hurt broken boy that would want to just curl up in a corner and lick his wounds. He wanted to bring Harry in so that he could convince him to turn himself in and face his punishment, his one chance at redemption and a second chance. He now realized that the pre prison Harry was most likely dead, and this was a new deadly Harry in front of him.

Neville brought him back to reality with a bucket of ice water thrown at him, "Oh, my bad, Dean, I thought that was warm water. Sorry."

"Fuck You!"

"Now now, Dean, where are your manors. Let's start with something close to me, a dear friend of mine that I think you may have wronged. Let's talk about Ginny Weasley."

"Fucking gash deserved everything she got!" Dean shouted. Harry's head snapped to Neville, he had known that Ginny had died in the first year he was in prison. He had never been close to her, he knew she had had a massive crush on him when she was younger, and he knew that Neville had been developing feelings for her at one point, but besides that she had been Ron's sister and been dating Dean.

Suddenly Neville slid on brass knuckles and punched Dean with all his might, knocking him and his chair over. Luca walked behind him and picked him and his chair up and set it down again stating, "Watch it, I happen to be close to her twin brothers, you may want to be a bit nicer in the future."

"Like I said before that rather uncalled for comment," Nev started up again while Dean was coughing trying to regain his breath, I would like to discuss that wrong that may have led to her death."

"She fucking refused to give it up to me, claiming that she wanted to wait to have sex, and then she goes out and fucks three fucking snakes instead."

Neville launched at Dean and started pounding on him. Harry and Luca jumped forward and the two pulled Neville off dean before Neville killed him. Neville was sputtering to let him go. And Dean was whimpering on the ground with a bloody face.

Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him so he was in-between him and Dean. "Settle down Nev, what is this about?"

Neville took a deep breath, and threw gritted teeth, stated, "She was raped Harry, by Malfoy and his goons, and instead of supporting her, this piece of shit in turned forced himself on her and fucked her then dumped her. She killed herself two days later."

"forced or not, the fucking slut gave up her virginity to someone besides her boyfriend. I only took what was mine before kicking her to the curb."

_CRACK_

Everyone spun as they turned to John who had his revolver still pointed to the bloody joint that use to be Deans right knee. As he stepped forward, he holstered it at grabbed Dean by the chin and forced him to look him in his eyes.

Once he stopped crying in pain, John started, "You little piece of shit, if you didn't have information we wanted I would feed you to the fucking dogs this instance." Dean was in shock staring at his ruined knee once again as John released him and walked back. "You know, the Irish know how to do two things correct in my book, beer and knee capping. You see, ever with magic, that will never heal, you will always have a nice limp, and never really run again. As they say, the knee is the single most painful place to be shot. Now, that there is a more improvised knee capping. The two more conventional methods are either using a smaller caliber that the 357 I used, usually a simple .22, and pressing it against the back of the knee blowing it out. The other, and this is what awaits you the next time you hold back info or just piss us off, is when we use a drill and a larger bit, say ½ and inch, and slowly drill a hole through your knee. Contrary to popular belief, the aim of this was not to blow your kneecap out, but to really fuck up all the cartilage, ligaments, and tendons there, but more important all the nerve bundles in there, it really is what causes all the pain. You know, many later have to get everything below the injury amputated, as there is just no end to the pain and damage. This is a true kneecapping, made famous by the IRA in the 70's and 80's as a way to control hoodlums and criminals."

During the speech, Harry watched as Dean paled and finally pissed himself. He smiled, he really didn't enjoy torture in a normal sense, but this fucker just didn't know when to shut up and was earning every bit of it. As the afternoon became night Harry and crew learned many things from Dean. The first was that while the ministry was still technically not controlled by the Death Eaters, they had infiltrated many of the offices and branched like the MLE and Aurors along with the magical transport. The Ministry had priced on all their heads, 100,000 for Harry alive, 75,000 dead, 50,000/40,000 for Neville, 30,000 for each of the twins and finally, 10,000 for Daphne. They also found out that Colin had bravely stood up and declared Harry innocent and tried to start a riot or revolt two years after Harry's arrest and they had publically executed him on the front steps of Hogwarts.

It was when Dean struggled and fought and tried to hide info about the order that things got messy and Luca followed thru on John's threat and slowly drilled a hole in his knee. After this, they learned many interesting things, that Dumbledore still was the new last hope of the light and preaching about second chanced, and was intent on finding Harry and getting him to turn himself in. Dean revealed that after Harry had been sent to prison, the old man had raised Ron up to a position of champion of the light in Harry's place. They had twisted the stories of the trio's adventures to the point where they came out as Ron being a reluctant hero who was assisted by Hermione, with Harry being nothing more that the figurehead and muscle for the work that Ron had done. Dean explained that Ron had become insufferable after several years of being in the lime light and had eventually become a drunken fool. Dean explained that while most of the order figured that Ron hadn't really done as much as he and Dumbledore claimed, they all secretly wondered if Harry had been more than the glorified muscle that they had portrait him as. But Dumbledore had put that to rest and explained that Harry was always rushing in without thinking, leaving Ron and Hermione to chase after him and save him, but only after the other two had figured everything out for him. This Harry thought had been actually a great cover, as it also explained all his injuries.

Dean also went on to tell them that after several years of this version of the truth, Ron became so much of a drunk that he was unreliable and they had to force him out of the order as he became more and more of a reliability. However this came too late to really save Hermione, as the headmaster had forced them to marry for the greater good and to improve Ron's appearance soon after school and that she had been beaten into submission and into a ghost of her former self by her drunken husband. Dean explained that thanks to old magical laws, the muggle-born witch was little more than a slave or property to her pureblood husband, and she was stuck with him for the rest of her life. And that after Ron had been removed from the spotlight as a savior; he was known to regularly take it out on his wife in drunken fits of rage. It angered Harry that first Dumbledore would raise Ron to power, having him take credit for what he had done, then strip it all away and once again declare himself the hero.

Harry felt a ting of regret for his old friend, while he felt she deserved punishment and retribution for what she did, he hated anything that involved abusive men hurting women. He vowed that he needed to find Ron soon and put an end to that.

Finally after a few more hours, and more use of power tools, a completely broken, but still living, Dean was tossed in the back of a van and prepped for delivery to one of the more active safe houses that the order had, and Dean had given up. Harry had considered a memory charm but him and Neville had decided that even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to gain anything of real value from what Dean had learned and that this would send a much better message to the order of the chicken, as Neville had started calling it. The short list of injuries included two wrecked knees, one elbow with a new ½ inch hole in it, shoulders and one hip dislocated, one ruptured nut, numerous broken bones including half a dozen broken ribs and a punctured lung. Finally, just before loading him, Harry personally carved _TRAITOR_ across his forehead with a blunt knife. After this the twins popped in and jumped in the back to assist in the unloading and support of the driver in case the order decided to attack them.

* * *

_A/N Well I am really glad I split this chapter up into two, resulting in chapters 11 and 12, as this was over 6700 words before the notes. And the thing is, I still have two more confrontations that I had wanted include, three if you counted the Cassie/Neville discussion that I decided to cut. The other two I feel I still need, as one will finally address the Lupin Hole I created and finally explain why and how he died. The second one, is a little less important, but it is an original character that I have wanted to introduce for a while but wanted to do more than just drop him in with no backstory. So one more chapter then London._

_I don't know about the whole Ginny thing either, I really didn't want to make her evil, but I really didn't want her in the way, so I just killed her off instead, I hope it was acceptable. I guess I have been reading too much Harry/Ginny stuff lately and felt bad for her. _

_Finally, I did have more of the Dean interrogation written but decided to cut it, one, it was too long, and two, it got really fucking twisted and gross, I just couldn't make Harry and Nev THAT cruel. _

_Hope you liked and please review, thanks, Tugs. _

_**10/14/12 **corrected a few mistakes and added a new poll up on my profile, it is a how big should Harry go with weapons, please check it out even if i did just create it for fun. But come on, who wouldn't want their own Typhoon class nuclear sub? Please vote, thanks Tugs.  
_


	13. A Confrontation and an Interview

_A/N See, I didn't abandon it, more on all that at the end of the chapter._

13 A Confrontation and an Interview

Harry was sitting at the table the next morning enjoying a quiet cup of coffee when the twins entered with serious expressions.

"Hey Harry, we just wanted to make sure that you sew this before you left this morning." Fred stated as George tossed a paper in front of him.

"Yeah," George picked up, "You know I know you wanted to make a statement but this is blowing up huge."

Harry sighed and unfolded a copy of The Daily Profit that the twins had just delivered. Harry sighed, thinking that his time ignoring the rag had come to an end. He wasn't surprised the least bit, he knew that after what they had done to Dean the day before would cause a panic. He had been told that the twins had been spotted by Terry Boot as they were unloading Dean on the front porch of the Order's safe house. Luckily, for both parties, he had been more concerned with getting help for Dean than fighting the twins, allowing them to get away clean and at the same time ensured that Dean would get to live a while longer and not bleed out. Harry smiled a bit at that, it just wouldn't do if he didn't suffer as long as possible.

Glancing down at the front page made Harry laugh a bit, some things never changed.

**Star Witness in Potter Trial Shows Up Severely Beaten  
Is Potter Starting Reign as The New Dark Lord?**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Last night a severely beaten Dean Thomas, 25, was reportedly rushed into Saint Mungo's after being tortured by none other than Harry Potter and several accomplishments. Multiple witnesses reported that at around 11:00 last night Mr. Thomas was carried in to the emergency entrance by close friend Terry Boot while a distraught and hysterical Mr. Thomas was yelling over and over "Potter" and "Longbottom"._

_One Tonya Winters stated, "I was there to have my young boy checked out for dragon pox when a young man rushed in yelling for help while carrying a second young man who was mumbling over and over. I couldn't understand most of it but I know he kept saying Potter."_

_When asked to describe the injuries to poor Mr. Thomas, Ms. Winters commented, "I have never seen so much blood, it was awful, it was everywhere. It looked like one leg was hanging limply from the knee with a large hole thru it. At one point, he looked at me and I could see on his forehead the word Traitor, it was carved into his head."_

_As you all remember, Potter , 15 at the time, was tried and found guilty of multiple crimes, including the crimes of High Treason and Crimes against Humanity in his attempt to claim his title of Dark Lord ten years ago. You will also remember the night two months ago when the Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, announced the breakout and rescue of Potter by a gang of his loyal servants using unknown muggle weapons and devices._

_You will also remember this reporter's editorial after the once great Albus Dumbledore released a statement of his own after Potter's escape when he declared that Potter was clearly just confused and he must be captured so he had a chance at redemption. He also assured us that after ten years in prison, he would be in no shape to pose a threat to society and the population at large, saying that he would most likely just hide away and stay secluded, but urged the public to assist in locating him, for his rehabilitation._

_Well, last night's actions prove that the former headmaster was once again way off. One senior Auror, John Dawlish, came forward for a ministry approved interview several hours after Mr. Thomas was brought in._

"_It is now clear that our initial analysis of one Harry Potter was way off and that we had been misled by Dumbledore on the treat that Potter presents. We were wrongly led to believe that he would not seek revenge on those who came forward in the name of justice and helped convict this deranged man to prison."_

_When asked about the Longbottom connection, Auror Dawlish stated, "It also appears that wanted criminal, Neville Longbottom, has joined forced with Potter and was present for the torture of Mr. Thomas along with two muggle criminals. As you know, Longbottom is wanted for the ambush of a squad of Aurors and the murder of their squad leader, Auror Avery."_

_Finally, with time running short, I asked on the status of Mr. Thomas._

"_Mr. Thomas is in tough shape but will live. He was tortured by four men for close to an entire day, and force feed blood replenishing and pepper-up potions thru the worse of it to keep him conscience, the effects of the vast amounts of those potions alone is wreaking havoc on the young man's body. Added to that the immense amount of injuries is something I have never witnessed in my entire career, and the only specifics I will revel are the following: First, due to the vast amount of damage from an apparent gunshot wound, his right leg had to be amputated above the knee, Two, his other knee along with one elbow are severely damaged in a similar, yet different, manor and will never fully heal, and finally, at this time, the healers are still finding more injuries."_

_For more on the cover up of Dumbledore and his ties to the criminals Potter and Longbottom, turn to page 5.  
For more on the Potter Longbottom connection turn to page 6.  
For more on Potter's ties to muggle criminal organizations, page 12  
For an explanation of muggle weapons and the danger they present, page 17_

Harry sighed and tossed the paper to the side, now wanting to read anymore. While the Harry had been reading the paper, the twins had helped themselves to the coffee and sat across the table, waiting for him to finish.

"Harry," George started in a rather serious tone, "I know you are planning on heading to Godric's Hollow today."

"But with this mess we stirred up, we are concerned." Fred continued.

"Why don't we pop over there and check it out ahead of you."

"Maybe keep watch while you are there, delusioned, you'll never know we were there."

"Just want to keep you safe, brother" George finished.

"Thanks boys, we both really appreciate that," Daphne said as she walked in leaning in to kiss Harry, before heading over to get a cup of coffee, "But we will be fine, we will be traveling by car and without magic, so there will be no way to track us. Besides, this is something Harry needs to do by himself."

* * *

Several hours later, the black Morgan pulled to a stop across from the small cemetery Harry new that his parents, Serous and Remus were buried in. However, Harry never moved to get out. Daphne reached over and grabbed his hand and held it several minutes until he acknowledged her and looked over.

"Harry, I am right here for you, and I will be there the entire time."

Harry nodded and opened his door and got out, before opening her door and helping her out. Once again Harry seemed to space out deep in thought so she pulled him into a hug. Finally, he leaned in a little more and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks babe, I knew this would be tough, but not this hard."

"I understand Harry, we can take all the time you need."

Eventually, the two of them entered the cemetery and headed to the back where Daphne knew it was. Harry had a slight hitch in his throat, and started, "Mum, Dad, I am so sorry it has taken so long to get here, but, well you know…"

He took a deep breath, now that it would be this hard, finally, he decided to just stop thinking and talk it out.

"Mum, Dad, I miss you two so much…" He dropped to his knees and started to sob, he felt Daphne crouch behind him and engulf him in a hug, providing the encouragement he desperately needed, "This wonderful lady behind me, this is Daphne, I love her, with all my life. Dad, I know you would love her, she is tough, and would give you a run for your money with her sense of humor. Mum, I think you would love her too, she has saved me both physically and mentally several times, also, she doesn't put up with my shit and can pull me out of the worst moods."

"I am about to move to London, I am going to have to do some rough shit. But it is some stuff that needs to be done. I have some big fears, I am worried that I am going to do things that you would not approve of. I am worried that I will fail. But most of all I am worried the most about getting my friends hurt or killed. The thought of causing one of them killed..."

Harry paused to regain a small amount of control.

"The only thing that will save me there are my friends, they are great. I knew that you knew the Longbottoms, their son is my best friend, Neville is great, and will be there. You never meet Cassie, but she is also great she is like a sister too me, I think her and Neville are a couple now, and they are perfect together. I know that Nev's parents passed a few years back, and if you see them, let them know that he found a good one."

"But the main thing is that Daphne will be there, and that is all I need. I think she will be the one keeping me sane." Harry smiled threw the tears as he felt Daphne kiss his neck. Harry continued to talk until he felt her stiffen up behind him.

"Harry, relax, there are others here, but I know them and trust them. I knew there was a chance they would show up. You need to talk to her, and meet him."

Harry braced himself and stood, when he turned around he saw a woman in her early thirties with mousey brown hair holding the hand of a young boy. He started to position himself between them and Daphne when the boy recognized Daphne.

"Auntie Daphne!" he squealed and started to run towards her, but instantly he was stopped by a hand from his mother on his shoulder. He instantly stopped and looked back at her question.

The woman shifted him protectively behind her and continued to watch Harry. Daphne moved up next to Harry again and held his hand. "Hello Dora, Teddy, I am sure you remember Harry."

The women identified as Dora whispered "Harry!" as her eyes got huge. The reaction of Teddy instantly lightened the mood as he peaked out from behind his mother's legs and smiled widely.

"Harry? Mummy, is this _the_ Harry that Daddy told me about, the one that is going to teach me to fly?"

"It is Teddy Bear," Daphne said, causing the boy to giggle at his nick name, "But right now, him and your mommy need to talk alone, why don't we go over and look at Harry's fancy car over there."

He looked up at his mom pleading with her with his eyes. She nodded and he ran over to Daphne and grabbed her hand, practically pulling her over to the car. Harry watched with amusement before looking back at Dora.

"Dora, as in Tonks?" She nodded again, smiling slightly for the first time, "Last I knew, Remus had a thing for you, at least that is what I always gathered." A slight nod again and a tear slid down her face as her hair flashed a bit of color before turning brown again. "And since you are here now where he was buried and you are now going by Dora, not Tonks, I gather Teddy, and you, are both now Lupins?"

Suddenly she was in his arms crying as he held her. "He is all I have left of him." She got out thru the tears, "it has been so hard Harry. When you got locked up, it aged him so much, like a part of him died that day, but Teddy brought it all back and then some."

Harry smiled at that, he could picture Lupin as a great father. "I bet he was great, I always hoped he would settle down and have a kid or two."

"Harry, he was, I convinced him to purpose to me three years after you went away, not even two years later, Teddy showed up. You know, we named you his Godfather, he said there was no one better, and I agreed."

Harry froze, "Um, really, are you sure?"

She laughed and suddenly her hair was bright pink and she slugged him in the shoulder, "God Harry, of course we are, who better. He is special, you'll love him, he is so like his father sometimes, but is slightly rebellious too."

"I wonder where he gets that from?" They both laughed a second before the both got serious when Dora started to cry again and pulled Harry back into a hug. "I miss him so damn much Harry, I cannot do this alone anymore."

"You aren't alone any more, you have me and Daphne now, and I have five years of spoiling my Godson to take care of. Besides, it seems Daphne is already attached to him." He smiled as the watched what appeared to be Teddy telling Daphne some long and involved story. She was giggling and smiling at the young boy. Harry's love of her grew at that moment as he watched her.

"You have it bad don't you, you really love her don't you Harry?"

Without even thinking, he replied, "Yeah, I sure do" He looked back at Dora and smiled at her. "In three days, we are moving to London, we would love it if you two come too."

She didn't answer but hugged him again. He released him and walked back to the graves and knelt in front of the third one, the one of her late husband.

"Hello again Wolfie, I love you and miss you so much. Your son is doing real great, he is the reason I am still living and not ending it all so I can be with you again. The other day, for the first time, he changed his hair, he got mad at me when I tried to force him to go to bed, it turned bright red. I was trying to be a stern mother and lay down the law but the second it turned I started laughing and soon we were both on the ground laughing and snuggling on the floor."

Harry smiled at the tail and the love in her voice for the man he had looked to as a father figure.

"He asked about you last night." She sniffed a bit and Harry placed a hand on her shoulder for support, which she grabbed and held onto for dear life, "He wanted to hear a story about you and your friends. I told him the one about the time you four turned the snakes red and gold in the great hall at lunch. He always loves that one, and will be a great prankster when he gets to school. He is smart like you too, so he will be in your place as the brains of the group, and hopefully not spending all his time in detention like your friends and his mother."

Harry squeezed her shoulder again as she took a bit to regain her composure. "Harry is here love, it worked, your plan, he is free. I am so proud of you, not that I doubted it, but it went off without a hitch. He is everything you said he was and then some. I think he is already planning on spoiling our son rotten, and you wouldn't even believe it, very first thing out of your son's mouth when he learned that this was Harry was about flying. All those stories about him and all that sunk in was flying, I guess that I will finally get to see him fly, as he will not let up, I get to see if he is as good as you claim. You'll never believe it, but him and the Doc are together, I have never seen her so happy, that alone tells me he must be something special. Young love, babe, young love."

Harry laughed as she stood and again hugged him, after a few moments of silence, Harry asked the million dollar question. "Dora, how did it happen?"

She hid her face in his chest and started speaking in a monotone. The told Harry how he was obsessed with his freedom and had come up with the plan to free him, but a few months prior the break they ran into a flaw. They needed the blueprints to the prison, and the only copy was in the department of magical law enforcement, the DMLE. Originally, it would have been Lupin, the twins, Neville and her to break in and steal them, but the night of the raid, he put her in a full body bind and apologized and told her that he loved her too much to risk her. He wouldn't risk both of Teddies parents. That night in the DMLE, they were cornered and he had played the hero and distracted the Aurors while the others escaped, but it cause him and they killed him. She explained that at the last moment he sent a protonous message to her and told her how much she meant to him and not to blame you, than as it faded, the full body bind released, and she knew the moment he died.

She then leaned back and fixed him with a glair, "But you know, I never have blamed you one second, not even at first, I didn't understand why, but then I looked at Teddy, and knew Wolfie thought of you as a son, and I knew would do anything for my son, even die."

"When I married him, I was fired from the ministry, they had a new law that said MOM employees couldn't marry 'half breeds', but I didn't care, I loved him more than any job. Since his death, every Sunday we come here to talk to him, to pay our respects. I am willing to bet that that that lovely woman of yours planed this. She knew this was our last for a while, we were on our way out of the country, a new start.

"Dora, please, I would like to get to know my godson and know you two are ok. Come back with us, move to London with us."

Dora smiled and looked at Teddy playing with Daphne and smiled, she knew he loved his 'auntie' and it would break his heart to leave her. She knew she had lost before it begun. Teddy suddenly looked over and smiled at his mom waving at her and Harry before grabbing Daphne's hand again and pulled her back to them.

"OK, we are there" she whispered.

As they ran up, Dora knelt down and pulled Teddy into a hug, "Guess what, Harry asked if we would move in with him and Daphne in London."

The reaction was one that made Harry glow with pride and wonder, watching as the young boy's face lit up. "Can we mom? Please? I'll be really good and help out and everything."

The adults all laughed at the boy who looked expectantly at his mother demanding an answer.

"Of course Teddy Bear, I said yes."

Teddy beamed at his mom, before running over to his dad's grave stone and knelling. "Hi Daddy, guess what, I am going to live with Harry and Auntie Daphne in London with Mommy. I am so excited! I love you Daddy, and I wish you were still here. But Mommy told me that you had to die for a good reason and you were a hero. It still hurts, but Mommy helps and so does Auntie Daphne when I visit her."

He took a deep breath, "I remember the promise and am trying to be a good boy for Mommy and am watching over her for you. I love her and listen to her and everything, I even eat my broccoli even though I hate it Daddy, just like you said. By Daddy, I love you and will talk to you soon."

With that, he popped up and brushed off his knees before turning to his mom, "OK, done, I am ready to go, can we move to London now?"

All three adults burst out laughing and hugged him in turn.

* * *

Harry sat behind of the very modern glass and steel desk in his new privet study in the London penthouse. He had come in for the day to get things set up for when the rest would move in in two days. He sighed, while he had to admit that it was extremely elegant and glamorous, it wasn't him. Part of him wanted to keep in in respect of the man that had previously sat here in this very seat, but he knew that in order to move on things had to change.

He sighed again, thinking he needed Daphne to help on this one, all he knew was he would like a nice solid wood desk, and a leather chair, this steal and mesh contraption Alessio had left was killing his back, and for the life of him he could not figure out all the dials and levers to adjust it. He had finally given up after tem minutes of messing with it trying to get it just right, only to turn it from a slightly uncomfortable seat to the torture device he was currently sitting in.

He shifted again and opened the file in front of him again and scanned it again, for the hundredth time. He was nervous, he admitted, with what it contained. In it was a detailed history of the man that he was set to meet with in five minutes. If things went as hoped, this meetings could solve the final problem with the transition. He was in desperate need to find someone who he could trust that also knew the existing 15 men from Alessio's old crew that requested to stay. He also needed those men to trust said man and help them eventually to trust Harry in return. Vito had recommended this man to Harry and told Harry that he was a good one.

The knock on the door brought Harry out of his thoughts and he quickly stood, shut the file and walked over to open it for his guest, stretching his sore back in the process.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a man in his early thirties standing ram-rod straight Holding his hand out to shake.

Harry smiled and shook it, "Mr. Smith, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Harry, please come in."

The man nodded and entered, allowing Harry to shut the door behind him. As Harry made his way back to the desk he took in the man. He was dressed and a sharp, but rather basic, black suite. It had the look that said it was probably very well used bet also extremely well taken care of, and well, efficient. He was lean, that was a given, and only stood at about 5'9" but still gave off the feeling of power.

As he sat, he looked up at the man who was still standing at attention. "Please, sit."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." The man barked out as he took a seat, yet still managed to look like he was standing at attention.

Harry had to laugh a bit, "Oh for Christ stakes, it is Harry, never call me sir, for one, you are seven years my senior and second of all, I have done nothing at all to earn your respect yet, so please, relax a bit ok?"

A small grin came across Mr. Smith's face and he visibly relaxed, "Sorry Mr. Potter, old habits, you know."

"All too well, but not nearly as much as I am sure you do. Eight years in the military, in the Seals none the less too? I hear they are fairly tough, like a lesser version of our British Marines, correct?"

Harry kept a straight face and watched the man battle with himself. He know that as a member of an elite unit like the navy seals, that comparing them to the marines, their rival branch, was a slap in the face, but a foreign group of marines was beyond insulting, those were fighting words. But this was an interview with a potential employer and someone who was a superior of sorts in rank or position, and his training taught him to respect that.

"Yes, _sir_." He managed to get out, be it with a little venom on the sir, reminding him a bit too much of him doing the same to Snape.

Harry lost it and started laughing, then at the shocked look on Mr. Smith's face when he realized that he had been played he really lost it. Finally, he too joined in and started laugh, admitting that he had been pranked.

"Sorry, I know that wasn't very professional of me," Harry said, regaining his composure, "But you were just so stiff, sitting there as if you were still at attention. I just couldn't help it, I had to do something to get you to relax. You took it well; you were able to laugh at yourself when you realized I was playing a joke on you. I like that in a man, what good are you if you cannot laugh at yourself. Just don't tell my girlfriend about that, she would be mortified that I did that, and she can be really scary."

At that moment, Jake Smith realized that this indeed was a good man that deserved his respect and one he could follow. "Thank you sir, and I know what you mean, my ex-wife could be quite the force to be reckoned with, after all the shit I saw, nothing was that terrifying."

Harry smiled a sad smile at that, he had remembered that part of the file, "I am sorry about your loss there, I hope you do not mind discussing that a bit, but that I must admit I am curious about this and concerned that it may cause issues down the road.

Jake Smith took a deep breath; no matter how many times he had talked about her, it still hurt. "I think it is all in the past. She is still in the States and I fled here as soon as I returned from active duty. Mind the military was not too happy about me cutting out early, but as I only had a few months left they let me go."

Harry watched him and his emotions, he couldn't detect and trace of deceit. It didn't say in the file, but Harry had a hunch of what drove Jake and his ex-wife apart. "Sorry to be blunt, but was it drugs?"

For the first time since he had entered the room, Jake slouched in his seat and looked down.

"Yeah, pain killers mainly, but she dabbled in some of the party drugs too, you know, ecstasy and cocaine. I blame myself; it started when I was away on tour. I missed my own daughter's birth, there were some minor complications, and she was prescribed some pain killers. By the time I got home seven months later, she was hooked. I tried to get her help, but she rejected it all. I turned a blind eye to it, but then one day, she did something unforgivable, she crashed her car with Sara in it, all fucked up on drugs."

"Yes, Vito told me about your girl, or as he called her, Hurricane Sara."

A true smile crossed his face, "Yeah, she can kind of be a terror, but she is a good girl, she keeps life interesting."

Harry smiled at that, thinking to his first experience with Teddy the day before, "Trust me, I just got reunited with my Godson yesterday, I think I understand completely." They both laughed again, Harry was starting to like this man, "Tell me, Jake, why did you move to London after you got out of the Navy?"

"Well, as I am sure that file said, my wife was fighting for custody, got a real expensive lawyer that blindsided me with all this legal crap and tried to take her from me. What can I say, I panicked. I knew I needed to be there for Sara and knew life with a drug addict mother was no life for my little girl. Add to that was the constant bickering and fighting over custody, I just couldn't do that to her. We had no real family and I had come to love England, having spent 15 months there earlier in my career stationed on a joint US/UK base. I had meet some of Al's guys and became close friends and long story short, they knew I was looking for a change and offered me an in as a driver and bodyguard for Al. I took it and have been here since. Sara and I couldn't ask for a better place to live."

"Legally, what are we looking at?" Harry hated himself for asking it, but knew he needed to.

"Well, I am kind of in deep shit, to tell you the truth. As far as the military goes, I was no longer active duty, but I was supposed to be reserve for a while, you know, in case they needed my service. But I split and left the country, I never exactly left an address with them either. As far as my ex, the courts ordered that she was to receive temporary custody, but with the drugs and the reckless behavior, I couldn't allow that."

Harry thought for a bit, "I'll be the first to admit it, I really know shit about law, the only time I had to deal with that I got royally screwed, but I know some guys who do. I'll talk to them and have them look at the options. I would assume though, that they will get is all fixed up."

"Thank you Harry, but really, you don't have to."

"Nonsense, It's nothing, why have a legal team if I ever use it. Now I also understand you are looking for a new place to live?"

Jake sighed, "Yeah, it has been tough, not that Al didn't take care of us, but London is an expensive city, and with child care and everything it had taken a while to save up, but I managed and we are looking for something a bit closer to the tower."

"Tell me, have you put anything down yet?" Harry knew he could probably get most of his money back but wasn't sure.

"No, not yet, we haven't found the right place just yet."

"Good, that simplifies things a bit; I got an offer for you. I need a head of security. I have someone who can help, but I need someone like you to actually run everything. There is an apartment, on the top floor of the tower with an attached office, that I think would be perfect for you and Sara. Consider it a part of your compensation. We can discuss pay and the rest of your compensation later, but know I am fair, and will also treat you right."

"Sir, I am honored, but I don't know what to say."

"Hopefully, you'll say yes, but if not do not fret, you still have your old job here if you want it, no hard feelings. For now take your time, go home to Sara think about it. I will be back here for good on Wednesday; I would like and answer by then." Harry handed him a card, "This is my cell number, any questions, any time, call me."

Jake stood, once more, at attention, and Held out his hand, "Mr. Potter, it truly has been a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to getting to know you and work for you. You will have an answer tomorrow at noon with what job I will be taking if that is ok with you."

Harry too stood and shook his hand, "Perfect, tomorrow at noon it is. I look forward to working with you too, Vito was correct, you are a honorable man."

Harry smiled as he watched Jake Smith march out, he may not have actually said it, but Harry was sure he just had found his head of security.

* * *

_A/N Wow, four fucking months since I updated. There are several reasons for this, the first is that I have been really really busy lately, what with work and holidays, I have been very occupied. The second is that I kind of had a bit of writer's block, not that I really consider myself much of a writer but there wasn't really a better way to describe it. _

_However, these are just really excuses for the real reason. I didn't like where my story was going anymore. This chapter has been done for about four to four and a half months. In fact, I have had three chapters done since Christmas. However, I was never comfortable enough to post them. In the end, I scrapped the second half of this chapter, everything after Teddy, and the other two chapters completely. I knew I had to start moving this story on before it dragged on to an endless story of nothing._

_I have a new chapter that follows this one close to done that will finally have the action and revenge that I have been hinting at. I hope to have it finished soon, but no promises on when it will be up, but it will not be four months. The part I have done, about 3k words, I love, so it will not be scrapped._

_I hope I still have a reader or two remaining and once again, I have to apologize for the delay._

_Thanks, Tugs._

_Oh yeah, I also removed the poll, it was kind of pointless, for one, I know how big I was going to go, and also it only had five votes, so no one really cares anyway.  
_


	14. The First Strike in a New War

14 The First Strike in a New War

Harry landed next to Vito in the memory and looked at the older man, who was currently looking around in shock, pistol in hand.

"Easy sir, like I said, this is just a memory, nothing here can hurt us, nor can we interfere with anyone or anything hear. As I said, we are completely safe here, you can holster that pistol, if you want."

If the crime boss was embarrassed or ashamed, Harry would never know, as Vito's well-schooled emotions remained in control. He stared down Harry for a few tense moments before nodding and returning his pistol to the holster.

"I still remember the first time I was in a memory, let's just say I was at a complete loss and had no guide to warn me, mainly do the fact that I was not exactly invited to be there and had jumped in not knowing what I was doing."

Vito once again nodded, and finally spoke, "It is just so unreal, it is like we are here, and it is quite disarming if I may say so." He paused and looked around, "Is that your group approaching over there?"

Harry smiled, he was sharp, he had to admit that, he hadn't expected him to spot his group approaching so soon, "Yes, sir, part of us. As this is my memory, we are viewing it from where I was during the raid, on the western edge. My snipers are there and there," Harry pointed out the small hill top in the distance then the large oak tree, about 250 yards from the compound where Squirrel was, "and team two, is approaching from the south side while team three is already in position over there, on the eastern edge of the property. With the lake on the fourth side, we effectively have them surrounded, and with the slightly offset angles on the west and east side, both pulled in to the south, we also eliminated the chance of the cross fire causing friendly fire."

"Efficient, I am impressed, especially for your first raid of this size, like I said back in London, I am very glad we are allies, as enemies, we would destroy each other until no one was left."

Harry just nodded as they watched his groups approach, three Razor side by sides with mounted M240 medium machine guns firing the popular .30 cal round on top of the roll cage and one four person Razor with a much larger .50 cal Browning M2 on the top. They watched as Memory Harry, Neville and Luca jumped out of the last ATV and walk out to the front to survey the scene. While memory Harry and Nev were carrying their bullpup rifles, Luca was cradling his 40mm grenade launcher. In the other three vehicles, the Drivers all jumped down next the ATV's in prone positions with their rifles while the passengers all swung up into the back to man the guns.

After a quick check in to verify everything was in position, Neville cast a quick human revealing spell to verify that everyone was in the club house as their intelligence had informed them. Nev smiled and nodded to memory Harry and a large grin took over Luca's face as he made a show of wetting his finger and holding it up, then crunching up some leaves and grass and tossing it up in the air, all under the pretense of checking wind strength and direction of the wind. Harry allowed himself to smile and the big man's antics, aware that this was his way of relieving his stress with a form of a pregame ritual for him. Finally, he aimed his launcher up and launched a shot towards the long main building, it landed with a soft thud as it stuck to the center of the roof, but did not explode. Luca smiled as he fired a second shot that stuck about five feet from the first one, and also did not explode.

Vito looked at the real Harry with an arched eyebrow as memory Harry started a countdown in his microphone on his neck.

"They did not malfunction, the first was precaution against magical folk, it basically eliminated all forms of magical travel and transportation, the second is like a modified loud speaker. The sound waves will die out much faster, much further out, and you will not hear it at all, but in their little bunker, it will sound like front row seats at a rock concert."

Suddenly, memory Harry counted out loud, "get ready, 3,2,1…" and the air was filled with a hunting horn bellowing out a short bugle like call followed by the heavy distorted guitars of Rammstein's Waidmanns Heil.

Vito recognized the song and laughed at the irony for blasting a song that was an exaggerated story of a hunter tracking and killing a doe and thought it fit perfectly, Harry's revenge on the bikers that murdered Al and his family was going to be just that, a unaware pray hunted down and getting destroyed by the skilled hunter. Vito knew Harry had done this more for young Alexia than Vito, and was perfectly fine with that.

Suddenly the real Harry brought him out of his thoughts as he pointed out a long haired man burst thru the front door waving a revolver and fire a few rounds into the night sky. Memory Harry ordered someone referred to as Squirrel to take him out with a non-lethal shot. Suddenly a crack from the tree and the biker dropped clutching his ruined knee.

"Get ready Vito, after the slight break, it is going to get real loud."

Sure enough, as the dying notes of the drum solo ended, they watched as the memory of Neville place his rifle on the ATV and start walking forward, unsnapping and dropping his helmet and vest along the way. Suddenly, he whipped out his wand and flung his arms out to the side and head back and let out scream of pure hate and rage. Vito swore the dust was flung up as a cyclone formed around the young man. At the instant the slower section ended, he flung his arms and head forward and a black and read helix of raw power and rage erupted from his wand and smashed into the biker's clubhouse. After the explosion, he watched the young man drop to his knees panting.

Sure enough, a noise like no other engulfed Vito as all the M240's opened up on the building from three sides. The night air lit up with the tracer fire and muzzle flash. Suddenly Vito saw Luca kick open a long case and pull out a RPG launcher and start firing RPG's into the rapidly crumbling building. At some point the noise escalated again as memory Harry swung up and started firing the 50 cal. Never before had he seen such precision and devastating death. Threw out this he noticed that most of the guys there were screaming along one part of the song, with real emphasis on the last word, "Die Kreatur muss sterben! Sterben!". A chill went threw him as he realized the translation was "The creature must die! Die!".

If asked he later, Vito would never be able to tell if how long the assault lasted and if it ended with the song, all he knew was that as sudden as it began, the firing stopped and three men on dirt bikes emerged from the south side and tossed several incendiary grenades each on the ruble before everyone got back into their ATV's and speed off into the night. However, before the last ATV departed, they watched Neville rise and walk up to the wounded biker on the ground and stair him in the eyes.

"This is for those little innocent girls you and your gang murdered in London." The ice in his voice chilled Vito to the bones. Suddenly Neville pulled his Desert Eagle and fire a single shot into the neck of the biker. Vito recognized the shot as one favored by an assassin that terrorized Europe in the 70's. It was considered a shot to end an enemy in the most painful way, ripping thru the windpipe yet missing the main blood vessels and spinal cord. Leaving the victim alive and very aware as the slowly suffocated while drowning on their own blood. What scared him more was the young man standing over the victim staining him in his eyes until life left them.

Suddenly, the real Harry grabbed his elbow, "Let's go, there is nothing left to see here."

With a sudden lunging feeling they were standing back in Vito's office back in Italy. Vito quickly walked over to his bar and pored himself a healthy shot of whiskey and downed it before poring some over the rocks for him and Harry. He handed Harry his drink and sat on one of the couches in the corner. Harry sat in the other and waited for the older man to regain his composure. This was something he would need to show John later, he had actually rattled the man.

"That was your second, correct, Mr. Longbottom?"

Harry didn't need and clarifications, the actions of that night had taken his toll on his best friend. Releasing all that pent up anger had scared Neville to the point he had been withdrawn from everyone in the three days since the raid, letting no one in but Cassie. "Yes, it shook him up. We always joke about him being a teddy bear, but he psyched himself up, reading over the police reports of the murder of Al's family and let his rage build over the deaths of your nieces and released it all then and there. That bit of magic there, it was not a spell, but magic in its most base form created from nothing but pure emotion, in this case, pure hate, it is very draining and only someone with real power can manage even the smallest amount of it. That really took a toll on him."

"Yes, he is like Luca with that, isn't he, a great man that puts the innocent first."

Harry smiled at that, "Yes, much as John was my mentor and guide, Luca took Neville on like a son and they are closer than blood like that, truly father and son there."

"I saw the look there, in his eyes and in the way he moved. I have seen that many times, I have seen it in myself. The look of a man possessed, a man living for hate and revenge. It can destroy a man; I pray that your friend has the anchors to hold him back, to prevent him from losing himself in it. For me, it is my wife, she keeps me grounded, keeps me from turning into that monster hiding beneath the surface. Tell me, does he have this?"

"Yes, in the past, it was always me or Daphne, but now he has Cassie. He tried to push her away when we got back, but she wouldn't let him. She will keep him with us."

"Cassie? Surely that isn't Luca's niece?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, they are great together; they stayed back in London while we are here to run things and recover."

"Good, she is a strong girl, I am glad."

A comfortable silence took over while the men gathered their thoughts and sipped the fine whiskey.

"I must thank you again Harry, it has been barely a month since you took over the London operation, and already you have avenged my family with the death of the gang that murdered Al and his family. Forgive me but are they all dead?"

"There were four that were not there, two of them we tracked down and killed after the raid, one of which just hours before my flight brought me here. A third died by my hands two days before the raid."

"And the fourth and final killer?"

Harry smiled and nodded to the trunk that he had brought in with him before the watched the attack in the pensive.

Vito stood and walked over to the trunk and kicked it open. Inside was the bloody body of a half dead naked man.

"What is this?"

Harry joined him at the trunk, "Vito, this is the VP of the gang; he is the one that we interrogated to get all the information for the raid. He is the one that broke and turned on his brotherhood. He is the one that pulled the trigger ending Alexia's life." Harry spit on the man, "It took all my will not to kill him myself for that, I loved that little girl, she was a little fire cracker, but I restrained myself. He is my gift to you."

"He killed my niece? You know this for sure?"

Harry sighed, "It isn't something anyone can do, but I have a close friend that works with me that can break a person down and get anything out of them, some advanced mind magic. It took a lot out of her, but she was one hundred present sure. It took all I had when she was done to prevent her from killing him herself, but after I mentioned her son she calmed down and agreed that it would be best if we delivered this scum to you."

Vito once again studied Harry a bit before asking, "This wouldn't be the woman that is escorting my wife and your young lady on their little shopping trip would it?"

Harry noted the slight concern in Vito's question; he had questioned Harry on his confidence in her when they first mentioned she would be the only watch over them on their excursion, a fact that was not helped when Dora had tripped on the swallow ledge of the door when she had entered the villa.

"Vito, I hold Daphne's safety above all else, and next to me being there myself, there is no one I would rather be watching over her. Her late husband was one of my own father's closest friends, and he always treated me like his own blood. And he had true faith and trust in Dora, who by the way was in an advanced branch of our police force before she married Remus, and the protégé of their most decorated and respected member of all time. She can handle their safety, trust me with this one."

Vito let out a sigh and relaxed back in the couch, "All you had to say was the first part, Harry, I trust you, and if you trust her that was all you had to say. Now on to other business, you said you may need some more weapons?"

An evil grin slowly formed on Harries face, making him look quite deranged and dangerous, "Yeah, I was wondering, do you think you contacts could get ahold of some light artillery for me, I am thinking some 155mm's, and would prefer the M777 howitzer, but the M198 wouldn't be the end of the world? Let's say three or four."

Harry, just watched as Vito's jaw dropped, this would be the second thing to show John.

* * *

Harry was standing on the balcony overlooking the room in Vito's villa he was staying in enjoying the cool breeze and a glass of scotch when he identified a very familiar sent seconds before a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

Harry smiled to himself as Daphne leaned into him and laid her head on his back and sighed.

"Well hello to you Daphne, have fun with the ladies shopping today?"

Harry chuckled when he felt, rather than heard, he mumble an affirmative into his back.

"So tell me, do I have anything left, or have you run me into the poor house?"

This time she shifted slightly so she could give him a proper response. "I think you will have a little left, but those two ran me into the ground, I like shopping and all, but that was just crazy, I don't think my feet will ever heal."

Harry took that as his cue, he drained the last bit of scotch and set the glass down on the rail before spinning around in her arms and lifted her up. He laughed as she squeaked in surprise, having been half asleep, and gently carried her bridal style to the lounge on the other side of the balcony. Once he set them down in into it she snuggled into him and let out and large sigh of pure happiness.

"Thanks love, this is much better."

Harry just leaned down and kissed the top of her head and the pair sat in comfortable silence listening to the birds and watching the sun set.

After a while she surprised him by starting up a conversation, "Why can't we just stay here like this forever, leave England, Voldemort and the old goat and just never come back? Just think, with the money you have, combined with my savings from being a healer, we could live comfortable and just travel the world forever."

Harry wanted nothing more at that moment than to just drop everything and agree with her and just go, but knew he couldn't. "I wish nothing more than to be able to do that with you, just look one last time at that damn island and yell 'fuck you! I'm out!' and be done with it all." He sighed then reached out and pointed off to a distant hill, probably only two kilometers off in the distance. "See that hill? On the top of it, you really can't see it from here, is the villa and vineyard that the Don gave me. I haven't seen it yet, but if it is half as nice as this place, I could live there forever with you, this place here, Vito's place, is the closest neighbor, with nothing but vines in-between."

"Why can't we then, call up Nev and Cassie, tell them to get their asses down here and they can stay til they get their own place?"

Harry sighed, he had known this was coming but it didn't make things any easier, but just as he was about to spill, Daphne started up again.

"Why? I know, because your Harry bloody Potter, that's why." Harry was taken aback by this, for a second he though she was pissed and in that single moment he pictured his life without her in it anymore and it scared him more than anything else. But once again, she beat him to it before he could get a word in, "And I wouldn't have you any other way, even if you do drive me crazy with worry. You always seem to place others before yourself, you noble git, but it is charming so I guess I have to live with the excitement and chaos that is life with you, don't I?"

He pulled her even closer and started talking in a monotone, letting her in to his life fully, telling her his deepest fears, his deepest regrets and everything he had been ashamed or afraid to tell her before, because at that moment, he knew she was not going to run or freak out, but that she was going to be there through it all, and nothing was going to change that.

Finally, he readied himself for the worst part, something that had resulted in many hours of lost sleep since he found out a few weeks back.

"Remember that night me and Nev got that death eater and pressed him for information? Well, he was inter circle and knew about the night that I went to the Department of Mystery that got me locked up, remember that prophecy?" She nodded, "He only knew part, but he knew what Voldemort knows, basically, it predicted that only one person would ever be able to kill him, and that he believes it to be me."

Daphne shifted so she could look him in the eyes, she watched him for a while as if trying to find some hint of a lie of deception. Finally, she leaned up and kissed him gently, but full of love.

Once she settled back down into his arms she started, "It really doesn't make any difference does it though? I mean, you two have enough hate and animosity between you to that prophecy or not, you probably would go after him sooner or later anyways, and him, well, he really has never stopped trying to kill you has he? Besides, you are too noble and brave, once again, git, to just pack up and leave when there are so many people you care about still there. Added to the fact, you now have what, about a hundred people that work for you, you wouldn't just abandon them, would you? No, I think I know you now and know what I have gotten into being with you, but I understand, the pro's overshadow the con's, so I am happy. Besides, who wants a boring life?"

Harry couldn't believe the woman in his arms, he had expected tears and yelling and, possibly, her dumping him, but really he should have known better. Deep down he knew she would handle it and accept it, but it still made him proud that he had such a wonderful person in his life. He struggled with what to say and how to word his appreciation for her when it dawned on him that there really was only one way to respond at all.

"I love you Daphne Greengrass."

* * *

_A/N Once again, sorry for the long delay in getting this out, I would like to say it will get better but that would just be a lie. You see the problem is I have some great ideas for this story, but most of them are just random bits of action that I am attempting to form into a story. I have some great bits of death and destruction and even what I think may be an ending, but I need to figure where they belong and which ones to use. Then, I need to add the 'filler' that is the actual story to tie everything together._

_On that note, as I have hinted at before, music is my muse, this started out as some good classical rock as inspiration to start the story off, bands like Lynyrd Skynyrd and Black Sabbath got me started off and the idea for this, but lately I have struggled finding the right music to keep it going. Lately I have been on some darker shit like the heavy NIN stuff and Slipknot along with some foreign really heavy metal bands. Like my music the story is going to be getting darker and faster (story wise) in the coming chapters._

_As for, the red/black helix thing Neville did, think a double helix, like DNA, one strand black, one red. Also, I know I didn't do a great job of describing the execution with Nev at the end of the raid, but if you watch Sons of Anarchy, think when Jax walks up and kills Tara's ex, the ATF agent, that is what I was going for. And the shot itself, once again, I stole that too, that was a Carlos trademark kill from the Bourne Identity Books, not the movies, those are really good, I love them, but the books are so much better, 'Cain is for Charlie, and Delta is for Cain.'_

_One final thing, if anyone is still actually reading this long ass note, as for the artillery Harry requested, it is technically light artillery. However, please do not make the common error and think that means less destructive than heavy artillery, they really refer to the weight of the gun, not the round. For instance, the M777 is actually considered Ultralight-weight artillery weighing in under 9,800 pounds, where the M109 Paladin, the giant self-propelled heavy artillery weighs in at about 55,000 pounds. Both fire the 155 howitzer round._


End file.
